Un Film de Nuestro Amor
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: El amor entre ellos dos murio hace tiempo atras, gracias a una gran confucion que vieron ambos ¿Al grabar una pelicula descubriran la verdad?. Inu&Kag, Cap.15: UNA VIDA POR OTRA VIDA. FINAL.
1. ¿Tu?

**Un film de nuestro amor**

**Capitulo 1:**** ¿¡Tú!?**

Habían pasado cinco meces desde que ya no lo veía, la relación no termino como hubiera querido. Si solo… capas… las cosas no hubieran salido así, al menos lo tendría como un amigo, en ves de tenerle rencor y odio. Suspiro tirándose de espalda a la cama que, la recibió de lleno. Terminaba de bañarse y se sentía bastante relajada, miro el reloj despertador que estaba en su mesita de noche y sonrió con nostalgia. Siempre a esa hora ella hablaba con él para irse a dormir.

- tonta… -murmuro irguiéndose de la cama para sacarse la toalla que envolvía su cabello para secarlo. Camino hacia la cocina de su departamento, para traer con ella un baso de agua y dejarlo en su meza de noche. Pero antes de llegar a su habitación, escucho el 'rin' de su teléfono. Camino derrotada a atender y se sorprendió cuando escucho la vos de un viejo amigo.

- ¿hola? –dijo, más bien pregunto.

- ¡hola Kagome¿Como estas? –saludo la vos de un hombre de mayor edad.

- ¡hola Myouga-ji-chan¿Como esta? –pregunto feliz.

- bien, jaja como siempre…. Kagome te llamaba para acerté una proposición –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- si ¿Qué?

- Kagome, quieres ser la protagonista de mi próxima película… ceba a llamar _"la fuerza de nuestro amor" _se trata de una joven que viaja a la época Sengoku y conoce aun…

- ¡si claro que quiero! –interrumpió la muchacha, feliz.

Kagome Higurashi era una joven de 18 años de edad que trabajaba en la farándula del cine y la televisión. Desde muy pequeña ella asistía a los concursos de televisión y un día concursando conoció a este hombre que la asesoro desde chica en la carrera de actriz en el cine. Conocía muy bien al hombre y le tenía bastante confianza en él. Ahora que ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer su vida tranquilamente, decidió ir a vivir sola en un departamento ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio.

- bien me alegro jajaja –rió feliz- Kagome te estaré esperando mañana a la mañana para que conozcas a todo el elenco.

- de acuerdo, hay estaré –y finalizo la llamada. Camino sonriente asta su alcoba, se sentía contenta, al recibir una proposición de trabajo y mas si se trataba de grabar una película.- pero… si la película se llama, _"la fuerza de nuestro amor"_ eso quiere decir que… va a haber un protagonista masculino… ¿Quién podrá ser? –Exclamo pensativa mientras apagaba la luz de su alcoba para dirigirse a dormir.- bueno, no tiene importancia… mejor me voy a dormir…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se levanto sin muchos ánimos pues, no le llamaba mucho la atención de esa película pero como prácticamente lo "obligaron" a ir, fue sin decir nada. Salio de su departamento y se subió a su auto plateado que tanto le gustaba. Esa era una mañana muy hermosa, estaba fresco, el sol que se veía era brillante y alentador para ir a trabajar.

- ¡feh! trabajar si como no… -murmuro mientras subía a su auto.

-:-:-:-:-:- **Flash Back** -:-:-:-:-:-:

- vamos Inuyasha acepta. –dijo un hombre alentando.

- ¡¡NO¡Que entiendes cuando digo¡NO! –respondió exasperado.

- Inuyasha esta es tu gran oportunidad, además hace mucho tiempo que no grabas una película…

- ¡QUE NOOO! –dijo dispuesto a marcharse del bar en donde estaba. El hombre que se encontraba sentado enfrente a él, le izo una ceñía para que se acercara a él y coloco sus codos en la mesa para estar mas cerca del muchacho.

- si no lo haces publicare en los medios lo-que-tu-ya-sabes-qué -amenazo con una media sonrisa.

Inuyasha palideció al escucha "lo-que-tu-ya-sabes-que" del viejo que lo miraba con una mirada malvada.

- "MIERDA" –pensó mientras apretaba los dientes de la impotencia- esta bien…

-:-:-:-:-:- **Fin del Flash Back** -:-:-:-:-:-

- ¡¡viejo de mierda!! –exclamo encendiendo el auto para dirigirse al estudio en donde grabaría la película.

Inuyasha era un hombre muy reconocido por todos, ya que era un prestigiado actor de Japón. Con solo 25 años de edad, había grabado bastantes películas. Nunca le gusto tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas odiaba besar a las mujeres fingiendo estar enamorado de ellas y dar todo por ellas. Las circunstancias en que estaba lo obligaban a trabajar de ello. Y también porque era muy buen actor... solo por eso grababa películas, solo porque ara muy buen actor…

- sino fuera porque ese viejo me "obligo" a grabar esa tonta película. No hubiera aceptado –musito estacionando el vehiculo en el estudio de grabación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Japón es muy conocido por sus historias antiguas y las leyendas que se crearon tiempos atrás en la era Sengoku! –Exclamo enfrente de todos los actores- por eso y más misterios decidí que la película fuera creada en la época Sengoku, donde los poderes espirituales y los yukais existían. Les contare una historia que paso en esos tiempos…

…_Una sacerdotisa de inmensos poderes, que tenía en su poder y obligación cuidar de una perla cuyo secreto era que tenía unos poderes inimaginables, tan grandes eran sus poderes que podía cumplir cualquier deseo. Un hombre enfermo de la mente y la obsesión llamado Onigumo, se enamoro de ella quien cuido de él, por estar en un grabe estado de quemaduras. Su amor no podía ser correspondido pues la sacerdotisa estaba enamorada de un hanyou que también quería la perla, pero no para propósitos malvados sino para que al fin pudiera ser un hombre completo y no solo una mitad. Este hanyou también se había enamorado de ella pero por la obsesión del bandido Onigumo, nunca pudo hacer su sueño realidad._

_Ese bandido no podía moverse por las quemaduras que tenia en todo su cuerpo. Una noche decidió que al fin esa sacerdotisa seria suya, llamo a un centenar de espíritus malvados para que comieran su cuerpo y él consiguiera un nuevo cuerpo para poderse moverce y apoderarse de la sacerdotisa. Lo que él, no sabia era que al llamar a esos espíritus malignos no se generaría un nuevo cuerpo sino un ser malvado llamado Naraku. Este nuevo ser malvado deseaba apoderarse de la perla para cumplir su deseo..._

_Naraku quien deseaba la perla para sus ruines planes izo que la sacerdotisa y el hanyou pelearan, hasta que uno de los dos muriera. La sacerdotisa al tener unos increíbles poderes mato al hanyou con una se sus flecha sagradas y para acompaña a su amado en la muerte decidió morir para así cuando volviera a nacer podría estar al lado de su amado hanyou..._

- una triste historia de amor, en eso es en lo que se basa mi película –acoto Myouga. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante el relato del anciano que tenia una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en una pared lejos de todos, escuchando el fantástico relato del hombre. Cerio y concentrado en sus pensamientos no noto que el anciano se había percatado de su presencia. Suspiro al sentir que esa historia ya la conocía, la nostalgia lo invadió al recordar a esa mujer que en un tiempo le había relatado la misma historia…

-_ "La sacerdotisa al tener unos increíbles poderes mato al hanyou con una se sus flecha sagradas y para acompañar a su amado en la muerte decidió morir..."_ –las mismas palabras ella las había dicho tiempo atrás cuando estaba a su lado…

- soy un idiota… -murmuro mientras se erguía para salir del lugar- mejor me voy esto no es para mi…

Myouga, quien ya lo había visto lo llamo pero Inuyasha, no izo caso y siguió caminando a paso lento asta llegar a la entrada de la salida, pudo notar que una chica corría hacia la puerta pero no le dio importancia, porque no quería detenerse. Entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar que el anciano lo llamaba insistentemente, pero el no le hacia caso. La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que este se lleve una mano a el rostro, pues la puerta le había dado en medio de la cara

- ahh… ¡MIERDA! –bramo sin abrir los ojos- ¡¡QUIEN CARAJ!!… -callo de súbito al ver ese rostro en el que pensaba cada noche, cada mañana, en cada momento. Era ella la niña con que tanto tiempo de su vida amo, ella la que era y será dueña de aquel indomable corazón.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, tenía el cabello desordenado por haber corrido tanto, y estaba agitada. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates, brillaban hermosamente y sus labios los tenía levemente abiertos por lo sorprendida que estaba. Aun conservaba ese rostro de niña que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero había algo que estaba diferente, estaba mas… parecía como… ella yo no parecía ser tanto una niña sino diría que ella ya…

- ¡¡Kagome!! –dijo el viejo por detrás de él. Él despertó de su ensueño y frunció el seño al igual que ella.

- ¡¡TÚ!! –dijeron al unísono de vos, ella lo señalo con uno de sus dedos y él frunció mas el seño.

Se miraron con odio, ella estaba enfrente de él, no lo podía creer tanto tiempo sin verla y ahora ella estaba enfrente de él…

_**Continuara:**_

* * *

Bueno¿Qué les pareció? ñ.ñ, se que esta algo corto pero bueno es solo por hoy. Espero que les guste, hace tiempo que la estaba pensando, solo que no quería escribirla porque sigo con mi otro fic: "Una noche de Otoño" esa es, un poco parecida a la serie pero no mas que esta a mi estilo n.n… bueno sin mas que decir las espero en el próximo capitulo jeje… 

**Dulce Kagome Lady:D**


	2. Pleitos y Peleas en una pelicula

**Capitulo: 2 ****"Pleitos y Peleas en Una Película"**

- ¡¡que carajo haces aquí!! –bramo enfadado Inuyasha, al tener que encontrarse con su ex-novia.

- ¿¡como dices¡tú eres él que tiene que dar explicaciones¡¿que haces aquí?!

- ¡oh! chicos no tiene que pelearc… -el anciano que ya se encontraba enfrente de amos jóvenes callo de pronto por la mirada fulminante que le dieron los actores.

- ¡usted no se meta! –interrumpieron al unísono de vos. Él viejo abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentirse cohibido por la mirada y vos que le dieron los jóvenes.

- ¡no te tengo que dar explicaciones de que hago y que no hago! –respondió exasperado.

- ¡¡PUES YO TAMPOCO!! –dijo mas enojada aun mientras caminaba por un lado de él y entraba para dentro del estudio. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada asta que la perdió, cuando ella doblo en un pasillo.

- Inuyasha no pensaras irte ¿verdad? –pregunto el viejo con temor a sus sospechas.

- ¡¡FEH¡Esa mujer va a ver con quien se metió! –Dijo sin mirar al viejo que lo miro confundido- ¡Myouga¡¿Ella tendrá el papel principal no?!

- ss… si –tartamudeo el viejo.

- ¡entonces yo quiero el papel masculino principal! –dijo sonriendo con malicia- "ahora sabrás Kagome, lo que es sufrir…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya dentro del estudio Kagome se encontraba platicando con una chica del elenco muy amenamente. Él que se encontraba con Miroku otro actor y amigo, la observaba desde lejos, planeando como podría hacerle la vida imposible "en el trabajo". Sonreía con malicia al imaginarse la expresión que pondría en su rostro al enterarse que él seria, el protagonista masculino. Myouga entro al estudio y carraspeo para llamar la atención, de todos los actores allí presentes.

- ¡GENTE, SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! –pidio el viejo. Todos los presentes pararon su conversación para escuchar al director.- bien… como todos ya sabrán sus papeles, les daré sus libretos –dijo mostrando una mesa que estaba a su lado.

- ¡pero Myouga-ji-chan! –protesto Kagome, llamando la atención de todos. Inuyasha que la observaba expectante, sonrió de lado sabiendo de antemano cual seria la pregunta de la chica- ¿Quién será el protagonista masculino? –pregunto con inocencia, mientras todos los presentes repetían como cotorras lo mismo que ella.

- bueno… este… -dudo en decirlo, pues sabia lo que podría hacer la joven si se enteraba- yo…

- ¡yo soy el protagonista! –interrumpió Inuyasha, salvando al director y dejando pasmada a la joven que lo miraba incrédula. Todos empezaron a murmurar, mientras observaban la reacción de Kagome, pues ya todos estaban esterados de la ex pareja que se enfrentaba.

- ¿¡tu!?... imposible no lo creo –dijo ya volviendo a la realidad.

- pues créelo, niña no te estoy mintiendo… -afirmo, con su mirada fría y arrogante que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Qué pasa Kagome no te gusta?

- Myouga-ji-chan… ¿es mentira verdad? –pregunto esperanzada a que no se estuviera equivocando. El anciano la miro con algo de culpa pero luego negó con la cabeza.- ¡¡él no puede ser el protagonista¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA SABE LEER!!!

- ¡HEY QUE TE PASA¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES ANALFABETA!! –bramo con ganas de estrujarla hay mismo.

- ¡¡me niego a trabajar con un idiota como él!! –exclamo sin darle importancia a los reclamos que el joven le decía por detrás.

- ¡ja¡Pues no puedes! –rió de buena gana.

- ¿ahh… si¿Y por que? –pregunto, para mirarlo por primera ves a los ojos. Pues desde que llego no lo había hecho.

- porque firmaste un contrato –sonrió con malicia- y no se puede cancelar…

- ¡yo no firme nada!

- ohh… si lo asistes –afirmo mirando a Myouga por el rabillo de los ojos.

Myouga que se mantuvo en todo momento callado asintió con la cabeza, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pues no lograría soportar, la suplicante mirada que la joven le daba en ese preciso instante. Kagome lo miro con la boca entreabierta y sorprendida, tendría que trabajar con Inuyasha si o si¡diablos si alguien le hubiera advertido que esto pasaría no abriera aceptado!.

- Kagome firmaste, cuando te dije que me dieras tu firma de presencia… -acoto el anciano. Todos los presentes miraban atentos la escena y nadie decía nada porque en verdad, esto parecía ser una película en vivo y en directo.

- "no puede ser" –pensaba mientras se sentía derrotada- "esto no se quedara así Taisho, quieres guerra… pues guerra tendrás…" –pensó para sus adentros mientras fingía una amarga sonrisa.- ¡bien si no hay otra cosa que hacer!... ¡vamos a trabajar!... con los analfabetas –murmuro mientras se acercaba a su amiga actriz que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella.

- pero… ¿Kagome que piensas hacer? –Pregunto incrédula a lo que sus ojos le mostraron minutos mas tardes.- ¿¡por que te dejastes vencer así tan rápido!?...

- ya veras Sango… -susurro teniendo ya su plan en su cabeza.

Inuyasha que estaba ya a espaldas de la chica, la observo sorprendido ante lo que ella le había dicho, pero luego sonrió sabiendo que ella no era de quedarse con los brazos cruzados tan fácilmente, ella era una guerrera y no le gustaban los fracasos. Suspiro sabiendo lo que ya vendría, de seguro ella tenia pensado hacerle la vida imposible en todo el proceso de la película. Pero bueno, él tampoco se quedaría atrás… a causa de ella él, había sufrido mucho tiempo y no la perdonaría así tan fácilmente… Kagome pagaría lenta y dolorosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La película comenzó y Kagome interpretarían a una joven de 15 años quien viajaba a la época Sengoku, Inuyasha interpretaría aun hanyou que estaba sellado en un árbol sagrado. La película comenzó con una escena en donde Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban peleando.

- ¿¡y se puede saber que rayos eres tú!?... ¡porque muy normal no te ves! –exclamo su dialogo sin actuar pues le había salido del corazón.

- ¡FEH¡¡Yo soy el gran _Igarashi_!! –dijo altivo.

- ¿¡y quien te conoce!? –bufo, mientras le demostraba indiferencia. Inuyasha quien interpretaba a "Igarashi", salto del árbol en donde estaba (por supuesto todo con efectos especiales) hacia Kagome, se irguió enfrente de ella y la tomo bruscamente del brazo acercando la a él, mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

- no te sobrepases conmi…

- ¡¡LO MISMO DIGO!! –bramo con ira, mientras le daba una patada en la hombría de "Igarashi". Él que la sujetaba del brazo la soltó de inmediato al sentir el dolor que lo embargaba en ese momento. Cayo de dolor al suelo, quejándose del dolor que sentía, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y tomaba un color rojo tomate del dolor que sentía.

- Kago… -pronuncio mientras se revolcaba de dolor.

- ¡¡¡CORTEEEEE!!! –Grito el anciano que los observaba mientras grababan.- ¡Kagome!... ¡tenias que demostrar miedo no golpearlo!... ahí… -regaño con tristeza viendo como Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡si, pero él me tomo muy fuerte del brazo y me dolió! –reclamo como un niña pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y voltea el rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- mal… maldita… bru… bruja… -se cejo Inuyasha mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzarla pero Kagome, comino hacia el frente sin mirarlo.- me… melas pagaras…

Rápido dos médicos se acercaron al chico que se retorcía de dolor, por la fuerte patada que había recibido de la joven que se alejaba de él. Todo el elenco observaba expectante a Inuyasha mientras era atendido por lo doctores. Sango la amiga de Kagome y también actriz ce acerco presurosa a ella, quien estaba mas enojada que nunca.

- ¡¿Kagome pero que le hisiste?! –pregunto la castaña mientras, la seguía presurosa.

- ¡ese idiota me tomo muy fuerte del brazo y me dolió! –acoto con furia mientras entraba a su camarín.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La grabación ya había acabado y ella se encontraba caminando hacia su departamento, la grabación había sido muy dura y mas con volverse a encontrar con Inuyasha¡diablos ese idiota si que la tenía con los nervios de punta! Cada ves que hablaba o decía algo, siempre eran indirectas para ella e izo lo imposible para no tentarse y molerlo a golpes.

- ¡Idiota! –murmuro con enojo.

Esa tarde era reconfortante al ser verano un aire fresco le meció los cabellos levemente y sonrió por estar al menos caminando y no verlo más por lo menos asta mañana. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, como era posible volverlo a ver y que él, actuara como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos¿Cómo¿Y porque sentía tanta angustia al volverlo a ver? De seguro era porque se sentía dolida por lo que vio esa noche mientras entraba a la alcoba de los dos.

- ¡no¡No tengo que pensar en eso! –dijo mientras movía su cabeza a los lados para tratar de borrar esa horrenda imagen.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar eso noche. Debía sacarlo de su cabeza como lo había hecho durante esos 11 meces. Sí mucho tiempo paso y ella construyo una barrera en su corazón para que nada ni nadie lo derrumbara, pero el volverlo a ver… derrumbo todo sin ningún ruido.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. El sol se ocultaba en las montañas y parecía sufrir al tener que irse¡diablos debía dejar de darle vida a las cosas! Pensó con una sonrisa. Solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su departamento y de alguna manera eso la reconforto, mañana seria otro día… para ver a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡QUE NO!!! –grito exasperada por no poder controlar los pensamientos de su mente. Las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella la miraron y apresuraron el paso por temor a que la joven estuviera loca.- tengo que controlarme…

- No tendrían que atarte –dijo una vos grabe que se encontraba atrás de ella. Kagome volteo temiendo saber de quien se trataba, paulatinamente levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que la miraban serio, tenia el cabello largo y negro, su porte alto mucho más que ella. Se sintió indefensa al ver la diferencia de sus cuerpos, él era y siempre fue mas alto que ella, tenía un gran físico que cualquiera caería a sus pies sin pensarlo…- yo creía que eras bruja, no que estabas tan loca… -la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡Cállate!! –exclamo volteando y fingiendo no estar nerviosa nuevamente- ¿que estás haciendo aquí? Que yo sepa tu departamento esta en otra dirección –afirmo mientras volvía retomar su caminata.

- ¡Ja! Veo que sabes mucho sobre mi ¿no?

- Nada de eso… ¡¡que haces aquí!!

- ¡Fhe! Que histérica… vine a preguntarte algo…

- ¿Que? –pregunto interrumpiéndolo. Él que se encontraba a su lado se adelanto y la tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente. Kagome dejo de respirar y abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo totalmente sorprendida, su corazón no dejaba de latír a gran velocidad y no izo ningún movimiento perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azules.

- Kagome…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por sus alentadores mensajes me hicieron MUY feliz muchísimas gracias, espero que este capitulo les allá gustado, bueno me despido… espero leerlas en el próximo capitulo… chau n.n

**Dulce Kagome Lady:D**


	3. Confucion ¿Que esta pasando?

**Capitulo: 3**** "Confusión… ¿Qué esta pasando?"**

Estaba enfrente de ella, tomándola de los hombros para que ella no saliera corriendo o lo golpeara como era de costumbre. Estaba apunto de decirle lo que tenia pensado cuando a lo lejos se escucho que unos perros que correteaban para atacar a un indefenso cachorro que chillaba de miedo mientras era perseguido por una jauría. Ella volteo asustada ante los lamentos de ese pobre animal que era perseguido a muerte por la jauría.

Color negro, con una manchita blanca, que empezaba desde la trompa asta la pancita, era pequeño se notaba que era cachorro. Llego asta ellos y se escondió entre las piernas de ella mientras no paraba de temblar y llorar. Kagome rompió el agarre de él y se agacho hacia el cachorro que no dejaba de llorar, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo sostuvo, mientras los perros que lo seguían, saltaron a Inuyasha lanzándolo con ellos a un par de metro adelante de Kagome. Se irguió asustada y comino hacia él que estaba con la mirada perdida por el golpe de los caninos que se alejaban a gran velocidad lejos de ellos.

- ¿estas bien? –dijo mientras se colocaba en cuclillas ante él y con el cachorro aun en brazos.

- ehhh… -pareció perdido y con la mirada que no dejaba de girar, mareado.

¿¡Por que todo siempre le salía mal!? Quería arreglar las cosas con ella pero si no fuera por ese horrendo perro que ella seguía sosteniendo en brazos le hubiera explicados las cosas como en realidad eran, pero no, tenia que aparecer esa jauría y tirarlo a metros de ella interrumpiendo SU momento.

Caminaban lado a lado, por la vereda de pavimento, mientras él no paraba de sobarse la cabeza y ella miraba enamorada al cachorro que agradecido por salvarlo, mientras movía su pequeña cola.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese horrendo perro? –pregunto exasperado dándole una mirada maliciosa al pequeño cachorro.

- no hables así de él… -reprocho mientras mas lo acunaba en sus brazos.

- ¡¡debe tener pulgas mejor suéltalo!!

- ¡no¡ Se quedara conmigo ¿Verdad Ike ? –exclamo enternecida.

- ¿QUE?

- no molestes Inuyasha el se quedara conmigo y PUNTO.

- pero…

Se detuvo en seco mirándolo con rencor ¡pero quien se creía él para opinar lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer!. Él al ver que ella se detuvo, dejo de caminar un par de pasos mas delante de ella, para ver porque ella se detenía, la miro sorprendido al ver que ella lo observaba con el seño fruncido y rencor ¡Diablos si solo supiera cuando cerrar la boca!...

- ¿para que me estabas siguiendo? –pregunto mientras volvía a retomar la caminata e ignoraba.

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta ¿Cómo decir que él estaba a punto aclarar las cosas? Y encima ella ya no lo miraba como unos minutos atrás, esta vez parecía como si volviera el rencor de esta mañana. La miro un eterno instante mientras ella ni se molestaba por verlo, estaba de perfil, era pequeña casi diría que ella lo alcanzaba asta su pecho, el cabello largo y con bastante volumen, color azabache y ese flequillo que no dejaba de moverse cada ves que ella caminaba. ¡Estaba realmente hermosa¿Por qué diablos nunca cedió cuneta de ello ¿Por qué su relación había acabado de un día para otro¿Por qué no entendía lo que sucedía? De verdad se sentía un verdadero idiota por no poder arreglar las cosas como eran realmente.

- no deberías estar tan enojada –dijo de pronto cortando el incomodo silencio que se había provocado entre ellos.

- ¡¡tengo todo el derecho de estarlo después de lo que me hiciste Inuyasha!! –exclamo con rencor y posándose enfrente de él para encararlo de una ves por todas. Frunció el ceño confundido ¿a que se refería Kagome? Él jamás le izo nada a ella.

- ¿pero de que estás hablando?

- ¡no finjas! –bramo furiosa y el cachorro abrió lo mas que pudo sus pequeños y a la ves grandes ojos del susto que se llevo.- ¡esa noche eras tú! –Acoto apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos- ¡¡estabas con ella¡Yo te vi, NO LO NIEGUES!

- ¡pero no hice nada! –Se excuso, confundido ante las palabras de Kagome- ¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE ME ENGAÑASTE!

- ¡¡NO MIENTAS!! –Dijo casi gritando- ¡¡te vi estabas con ella!! –Sollozo agachando su cabeza.- pensé que me querías… pero me engañaste… como un juguete mas… -hipo como una niña pequeña que callo al suelo golpeándose.- juro que creí en ti…

- ¿pero que estas diciendo?… yo jamás te engañe –musito tomándola de los hombros.- tu fuiste la que me engaño… -declaro. Kagome levanto su mirada sorprendida por lo que Inuyasha dijo ¿Qué ELLA lo engaño?... ¡cuando fue ÉL quien la engaño a ella con esa mujer! Lo miro con odio y él la miraba a los ojos ¡que descaro! Después de acusarla de lo que ella jamás izo y él mirándola a los ojos…

¡¡PLASFF!! El sol se termino ocultando cuando Kagome, lo abofeteo en la cara a Inuyasha, tan dura y fuerte fue que le izo voltear la cara. "¡Te odio!" Pensó con rencor, mientras lo miraba con sus intensos ojos castaños que siempre demostraban amor… pero esta vez no. Definitivamente NO, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del actor que miraba absorto a un punto determinado… estaba de soslayo pero ella, lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

Volvió su mirada a ella sorprendido ante el arrebato de la joven, golpearlo de esa manera. No era la primera ves que lo hacia, pero… esta vez había algo… algo que era diferente a la mayoría de veces, esta era como si de verdad, a la que mas le doliera era a ella y no a él. Por inercia se llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada y la miro sin dejar de demostrar su sorpresa, ante el golpe.

- te odio –dijo bien bajito, pero con profundo rencor que él noto de inmediato. Volteo y se marcho a paso rápido de ahí no quería verlo. No. No deseaba volverle a hablar… solo quería irse… para no volverlo a ver nunca mas…

Estaba estático, sin moverse sin habla… nada… era como si con esa cachetada ella hubiera arrancado todas sus palabras, insultos, reclamos, fuerzas… su fuerza lo que lo mantenía en pie, cuando la miraba y la veía sonreír.

- ¡ja! –rió ya volviendo en sí, esa mirada, esa abofetada, no era ninguna sonrisa, era mas bien… rencor, odio, tristeza. Tristeza lo que él, le dijo: "_tu fuiste la que me engaño…" _¡pero que bruto¡Kami Sama!. Suspiro, realmente esta ves si séle fue la mano… pero él no mintió ¿Por qué le dolía tanto a ella lo que él, le decía si era verdad¿Estaría fingiendo acaso? Que dilema enfadarse con él, por decirle la verdad. Debería sentir vergüenza, porque él, la descubrió, pero sin embargo ella lo miro con odio y tristeza, pareciendo estar humillada… ¿pero que diablos estaba sucediendo?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Estruendosamente sonó una vez mas su "querido" despertador sacándola de los brazos de su suave y reconfortante Morfeo. Estiro una de sus manos y apago su "querido" despertador, miro el techo de su habitación con profunda tristeza recordando las palabras de Inuyasha: "_tú fuiste la que me engaño…"_ ¡peor quien se creía para hablarle de esa manera! ella jamás lo engaño. No era capas de hacerlo… porque lo amaba demasiado. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro entre sus manos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin cesar ¿Cómo era capas de humillarla de esa manera? Cuando fue él quien la engaño… y no ella.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño cachorro que yacía a su lado lamió sus lagrimas como tratando de reconfortarla. Descubrió su rostro al sentir la lengua del pequeño animal en su cara, tratando de remover aquellas dolorosas lagrimas.

- esta bien… no llorare más –dijo acariciando la pequeña cabeza del anima. Aunque dijera que todo estaba bien, mentía pues el profundo dolor que sentía en su alma nunca cesaría… le causaba mucha tristeza saber que él, negaba lo que esa noche ella había visto con sus propios ojos. Volvió su mirada al pequeño reloj que apuntaba las 08:00hs de la mañana. Sino se levantaba ahora de seguro Myouga se enfadaría con ella…

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome me preocupe, pensé que no vendrías –exclamo Sango al frente de ella.

- no te preocupes ya estoy aquí –dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- ¡Myouga esta a punto de colapsar! –Acoto preocupada- mejor cámbiate sino el pobre morirá…

Sonrió con amargura, hoy no tenia deseos de trabajar… pero tenía que hacerlo era su obligación. Sin embargo pensar que tenía que volver a verlo hacia que su corazón se sobresaltara de tal manera que juraría estallaría dentro de su pecho. Entro al estudio viendo como Myouga caminada de un lado a otro, pareciendo ser un león enjaulado.

- hola… -musito fingiendo una sonrisa amarga, pero que para Myouga ni le intereso.

- ¡al fin! –Dijo sobresaltado- te estábamos esperando hace rato… vamos ponte en ese lugar y di tu dialogo. –ordeno mientras caminaba hacia su silla para observar la actuación de ambos jóvenes. Suspiro sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable, para cualquier ataque. Él estaba apoyando su espalda en un muro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Sintió una pena gigante al verlo ahi… con su típica arrogancia, pero sin mirarla, lo vio erguirse y caminar a un extremo del lugar, sin mirarla ¿estaría enojado¡Poco le importaba! Se lo merecía... esa cachetada, se la merecía desde hacia bastante tiempo… pero sin embargo… su indiferencia le molestaba en demasía.

Dijo su guión correctamente, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Myouga sintió el ambiente tenso, tanto que juraría que con una navaja lo podría cortar sin mucho esfuerzo. Los miro atentos y cerró los ojos, eran buenos actores… pues sabían fingir muy bien.

- ¡CORTE! –Exclamo, se acerco a ellos y los miro cerio- se que la idea no les gustara pero… si habrán leído bien sus guiones… sabrán que entre los protagonistas abra un beso… -acoto nerviosos. Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron sus ojos como platos ¿¡Qué… besarse¡¿Acaso escucharon bien?! Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron ninguna palabra.- actúen como saben hacerlo… sino estarán despedidos… -amenazo con una mirada fría que por primera vez a Inuyasha le dio escalofríos- ¡bien! háganlo…

Se aparto y volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras los observaba desde allí. Kagome enrojeció ¡besarlo¡NO¿Por qué?. Por primera vez lo miro a los ojos notando lo nervioso que estaba. Habían hablado entre ellos, pero siempre ACTUANDO ¡NO CON SINCERIDAD! Se miraron por un eterno instante mientras Myouga perdía exasperado la paciencia.

- ¿¡y bien!? –pregunto altivo. Inuyasha entrecerró poco a poco sus ojos asta cerrarlos y suspiro con él ceño fruncido. Los abrió y ella se sobresalto, noto como él la observaba, como si estuviera inspeccionando cada milímetro de su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y no despego sus ojos de los de él, que a cada segundo parecía como si la hipnotizara. Camino asta ella lentamente y sintió que su corazón comenzaba una loca carrera al latir, se quedo dura al sentir como él la tomaba de los brazos y acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella.

- solo pienza que… nuestros errores jamás sucedieron –susurro bien bajito, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. ¿Qué nuestros errores nunca sucedieron? Pero… ¿Que estaba pasando…?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Con buena música y paz, buenos capítulos puedo crear. Jaja ñ.ñ ¡Este capitulo si me gusto! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que dejaran volar su imaginación al igual que yop XD. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Por sus reviews, me alentaron mucho jeje y perdón si lo deje en la mejor parte, pero es para que la emoción del momento no se aleje demasiado jeje. Nos leemos en la próxima y **DEJEN REVIEWS** que son los que me alimentan a mi frustrada Dulce (ósea "Dulce Kagome Lady!") jaja ella tiene una gran imaginación :D… 

**Dulce Kagome Lady!** :D


	4. Los Besos Que No Se Olvidan

**Capitulo 4: ****"Los Besos Que No Se Olvidan"**

Tomo con una mano la mejilla de Kagome, mientras la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella con sus ojos ya serrados su respiración calida y pausada golpeaba con delicadeza el suave y pálido rostro de la joven que sintió como su cuerpo temblaba paulatinamente. Un rose suave eso fue lo primero que sintió, él rozo con sus labios calidos y suabes la comisura de los de ella, una vibración suave y dulce recorrió todo su cuerpo. Presiono sus labios con los de ella sin poder aguantar mas ese rose, abrió su boca para profundizar más el beso, y saboreando los labios calidos y frágiles de ella, con algo de pavor introdujo su lengua a la cavidad de ella, para la sorpresa del hombre ella respondió con timidez. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos para ver un plano directo de sus ojos, pero para su nueva sorpresa ella no los tenia abiertos sino que cerrados, como si estuviera dormida y calmada. Siguió con su beso al sentir que ella unas ves mas le correspondía… tanto tiempo esperando, ansiando y rogando porque algún día él pudiera saborear sus labios nuevamente como antes, esta ves no desaprovecharía el momento. No. Y se dejaría llevar por lo que ahora sentía.

Myouga y los demás presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como los actores se besaban con vehemencia el uno al otro, parecía casi como si no estuvieran actuando y estuvieran besándose de verdad, sin fingir…

Tomo con una de sus manos la estrecha cintura de la joven para acercarla a él y sentir su calido cuerpo cerca del de él. Ella levanto sus manos y las paso en los hombros del joven sin dejar de besarlo. Luego de unos minutos sus besos que eran suaves y lentos, tomaron otro ritmo llevándolos a unos besos hambrientos y agitados de pasión. Se separaron con pesar al sentir que a ambos les faltaba el aire, abrió sus ojos azules y se sorprendió al ver que ella aun los tenia cerrados, sus labios estaban húmedo e hinchados, con un color rojizo por la presión y los roces de hambrientos besos, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas de seguro por haber tomado tan osado beso.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y noto como él la observaba de tan cerca, con una sonrisa en sus labios, que lo denotaba, estaba feliz o contento por ese beso. Vio como él bajaba su mirada a los brazos de ella y los volvía a su rostro con una sonrisa picara. Miro sus brazos y noto como sus manos estaba en los hombros del joven, rápidamente se soltó de él con brusquedad y ladeando el rostro ruborizada. ¿Hace cuanto estaría sosteniéndolo de los hombros¿Y por que sentía como su corazón latía tan agitado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera? Bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada por lo ocurrido y levanto apenas los ojos castaños hacia el director de la película quien estaba con la boca semi abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par ¡sorprendido realmente! Miro a su alrededor y sintió nuevamente vergüenza ¡todo el mundo la miraba sorprendidos! Como si ella fuera rara o tuviera algo ridículo en su cuerpo.

- ¡bravo! –Dijo el anciano director que salto de un brinco de su silla para acercarse a los actores- ¡los felicito muchachos! –Acoto aplaudiendo- ¡de verdad se lucieron! –poso una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha quien lo observaba callado y ¿nervios? No, imposible… o capas…- jamás me imagine lo cuan buen actores son… y yo que pensé que se podrían matar…

Kagome aun tenia la cabeza agacha y miraba el suelo con sus mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Se sentía nerviosa por besar a Inuyasha o era por que todos los estuvieron observando¡Las dos cosas! Definitivamente las dos cosas. Levanto su mirada al anciano que no dejaba de felicitarlos por lo buen actores que era… ¿pero estuvieron actuando? O ¿era de verdad ese beso y no fingido? Ja, no ese beso no era de verdad, estaba fingiendo. Fingió. todo él tiempo, ella esta ves no caería en una de sus nuevas y sucias trampas, otra ves, no. ¡NO!. Pero… miro a Inuyasha con el rabillo de sus ojos, ese beso no parecía de mentira, mas bien parecía… de… verdad…

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y que dices Kagome? –pregunto Sango sacándola de su mundo.

- ¿Qué perdón no te escuche? Jeje –rió nerviosamente.

- usssff –suspiro con pesar- a veces creo que no eres de este mundo –Kagome la observo confundida- digo… eres muy rara… -afirmo levantando sus hombros y manos- a veces pareces estar en este mundo y luego… no…

- Sango… pero que estas diciendo… nada de eso… yo jamás me distraigo…

- si aja… como hoy con él beso…

Kagome se detuvo al escuchar a Sango… "_como hoy con ese beso" _repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza las palabras de Sango. Era verdad ella estuvo distraída toda la mañana a causa del beso que se dio con Inuyasha. Y mas las palabras de él antes del beso "_solo piensa que… nuestros errores jamás sucedieron"_ ¿acaso él se refería a los errores de ambos¡Pero si ella jamás lo engaño¡Él fue¡No ella! Suspiro con pesar ¿como un hombre puede ser tan cínico y no admitir que se equivoco? Bojo su cabeza y otro suspiro melancólico se le escapo de los labios, debería olvidar ese beso sino las cosas terminarían mal… muy mal…

Siguieron caminando con Sango por la vereda de las calles de Tokio, era una tarde hermosa. Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos con gracia mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese calido momento, hace tiempo que no se relajaba y claro ¿Cómo relajarse? si veía todo el tiempo a Inuyasha, por donde mirase él estaba ahí… observándola ¿¡Por que!? Siempre él la observaba con esa profunda mirada azul… ¡sin siquiera tener un poco de vergüenza! Inuyasha siempre fue un hombre con mucha personalidad… Idiota…

- Kagome… -llamo Sango que se detuvo al frente de una cafetería- ¿que tal si tomamos café? - dijo señalando la cafetería- no nos vendría mal –sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- si tienes razón… 'y así podré distraerme' –pensó acercándose a ella.

Entraron a la cafetería que estaba casi llena, un mesero les indico la mesa y se marcho entregando un cartel en donde estaban las bebidas. Pidieron lo que tomarían y el mesero se fue. Hablaron amenamente mientras esperaban lo que les traerían.

- y Kagome… cuéntame… aun sientes algo por Inuyasha ¿no? –exclamo poniendo sus codos en la mesa para acercarse a su amiga quien estaba pálida como una hoja de papel y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¡pero que estas diciendo¡Yo jamás volveré a sentir nada por él! –afirmo decidida mientras ladeo el rostro para un lado.

- ahh… bien por ti entonces… -acoto con una mirada cómplice- jeje porque ahí viene el rey de roma –señalo con su dedo índice a la entrada de la cafetería. Kagome volteo para ver si Sango mentía, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que su ex novio entraba al lugar con su típica mirada arrogante y altivo. Estaba al lado de un hombre de ojos azules también pero con el pelo mas corto y atado con una coleta baja que sonreía felizmente hacia ellas.- hay esta Miroku –indico saludando con una de sus manos a los recién llegados.

Miroku volvió a sonreír y se acerco a ellas rápidamente seguido de Inuyasha que aparentemente estaba sorprendido al igual que ella ¡los dos se encontraron por casualidad! Valla como juega el destino: pensó Inuyasha. Sonrió ya consabido de que esto era pura casualidad y sabiendo de antemano lo nerviosa que debería estar Kagome por el beso de esta mañana. Camino como un felino mostrando su imponente pecho y cuerpo, sonrió de manera atractiva a la actriz que volteo el rostro al verlo ya aproximarse.

- ¡pero que estas haciendo Sango! –murmuro exaltada- ¿¡como yaros se te ocurre invitarlos¡Y mas que se sienten con nosotras!

- bueno Kagome… -dijo levantando sus hombros y manos restándole importancia a los reclamos de su amiga- Miroku es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho de sentarse conmigo.

- ¡él, pero no Inuyasha! –exclamo alzando la vos exasperada.

- ¿que pasa conmigo? –pregunto Inuyasha que estaba ya a un lado de ella. Levanto una ceja al ver que Kagome no lo miraba y estaba estática en la silla.- ¿de que era de lo que estaban hablando?... Kagome…

Sango sonrió divertida ante la escena: Kagome totalmente nerviosa e Inuyasha molestándola ¡parecía una película de amor cómico! Se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban y comenzaron a hablar con Sango quien no dejaba de sonreír, por saber que Kagome aun sentía algo por Inuyasha. La actriz estaba muy nerviosa, por la osadía de Inuyasha¡sonreírle así como si nada¿¡Pero quien se creía para sonreírle!? Después de todo lo que le izo. Lo observaba con miradas furtivas y rápidas, mientras él hablaba muy animadamente con Miroku y Sango, estaba de perfil sonriendo apenas y hablando de ves en cuando… realmente se veía muy atractivo. Se perdió observando el varonil rostro, mostrando una sonrisa boba por recordar los viejos tiempos, él la miro a los ojos clavándole esas hermosas lagunas azules que se clavaron en los castaños de ella, dio un brinco pequeño por darse cuenta que él la observaba directamente descubriendo que ella lo estaba observando.

- voy al baño –exclamo levantándose de la mesa.- enseguida vuelvo –dijo alejándose de ellos y sintiendo como Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla… ese hombre si que tenia una mirada profunda… y ella la conocía mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarse con él¡De nuevo¡No era suficiente con verlo todos los días en las grabaciones que tenia que verlo en el café también! Ussff -suspiro- de verdad se estaba cansando de eso.

Se observo en el espejo del baño de damas mientras se lavaba las manos. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta, debería visitar a una bruja para que le lea su mano y prediga que es lo que le pasaría. Ya tenia suficiente de tantas sorpresas que una más de seguro la mataría de un infarto, ya no quería más, no más. Pero imposible desafiar al destino cruel que le revolvía una y mil veces la herida de su pobre corazón ¡¡que injusta que es la vida!! Salio del baño decidida a marcharse. Suficiente. Esta vez Inuyasha no la engañaría, se marcharía y no se despediría de él, lo olvidaría definitivamente. Si. Eso exactamente aria. Doblo por el pasillo que daba a la cafetería cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba sin delicadeza y la estampaba con algo de rudeza contra la pared que conectaba con los baños.

Sintió una respiración fuerte, calida y varonil que acariciaba su piel. La tenia acorralada, deteniéndole ambas manso contra la pared, su cuerpo pequeño y menudo estaba aprisionado contra el de un hombre. Cerro los ojos al sentirse acorralada y que un pavor le recorría todo su cuerpo. Percibió como él se acercaba a su oreja por la respiración que chocaba en está.

- ¿Por qué eres tan esquiva?... ¿y no te comportas como antes? –Susurro con una vos gruesa y varonil- cuando recibía tus besos sin pedirlos… -Kagome enrojeció y abrió sus ojos con demasía, su respiración se volvió agitada. Él se separo un poco para mirarla y coloco su frente sobre la de ella mientras soltaba una de las muñecas de la chica, para posar su manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven actriz.- extraño tus besos… –afirmo cerrando sus ojos y acercando sus labios a los de ella que los tenia entreabiertos y temblorosos de deseo por probar una ves mas los labios varoniles.

No tenia fuerzas para hablar, enmudeció totalmente, no podía hablar y mas con la declaración de él: _"extraño tus besos"_. ¡Él extrañaba los besos de ella¡Pero que diablos estaba pasando! Poso sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, abriendo sus labios para saborear los femeninos de ella, trasmitiendo con el lo que sentía: ansia y deseo. Ella no respondía y los besos de él se volvían cada vez más irresistibles, con cada roce, con cada saboreo ¡ya no podía aguantar más! Lentamente correspondió a los besos de él, dándole paso a la lengua de Inuyasha para que entrara en la cavidad de su boca y jugueteara con su lengua y saborear la calidez de él. Esta vez no estaban actuando, esta vez no mentían, esta vez lo hacían en cerio, él se acerco mas en ella sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo femenino que besaba con devoción. Una ves mas, por falta de oxigeno se separaron, ella respiraba agitada con su pecho que no dejaba de subir y bajar, las mejillas nuevamente sonrosadas, y los labios hinchados por los fuertes roces que experimentaron, después de tanto tiempo.

Él la observaba con calma, cada milímetro de su rostro, como estudiándola por ultima vez, su cabellos estaba alrededor de su rostro por tener que agachar su cabeza para besarla ya que ella era mas pequeña de tamaño que él, solamente le llegaba asta un poco mas arriba que los hombros. Sus ojos azules brillaban, estaban cristalinos y prácticamente el rostro de Kagome se reflejaba en ellos. Inclino su rostro una vez más y coloco su frente en el hombro de la chica ladeando el rostro para su cuello aspirando en aroma dulce y suave que ella llevaba. Sonrió de lado y soltó la otra muñeca de la actriz para posar la mano de él en la cintura de ella y crear un abraso. Ese abraso que extrañaba. La estrecho mas hacia él y olvido todo por un momento, nadie importaba ahora solo ella y él, nadie mas.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha la estrechaba contra el, adueñándose de su cintura y reclinaba su cabeza en su hombro. Parecía un niño que abrasaba a su peluche con cariño, él no era demostrativo ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?, como si… de verdad la hubiera extrañado ¿Inuyasha extrañando a alguien? Imposible. No, para nada… aun que… el dijo que extrañaba sus besos. Se estremeció al recodar las palabras de él: _"extraño tus besos"._ Mil veces retumbo en su cabeza la vos de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… -susurro.

Continuara…

**N/A: **¡perdón por la tardanza! Jeje lo ciento es que, tenia que estudiar y ponerme al corriente con la escuela. Bueno… ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! De verdad se los agradezco, yo que pensé que no les iba a gustar n.n. Una cosita… saben a mi me encanta cuando me dejan reviews largos, alimentan el alma de Dulce, ella se siente muy feliz y yo también, así se ganan un espacio en su carazon y en el mió XD no es por ser pretenciosa es porque así me animan a seguir con mi fic. Me voy porque tengo sueño y es tarde. Nos leemos en la próxima y prometo poner un capitulo mas en la semana. Chau :D

**Dulce:D**


	5. Él Usurpador

**Capitulo 5: "Él Usurpador"**

Inuyasha levanto su cabeza del hombro de Kagome para mirarla y cuando lo izo se sorprendió de ver los ojos castaños de ella totalmente cristalinos, con dolor y… angustia. Claramente se podía notar el dolor que la joven sentía en ese momento. La observo preocupado y levanto su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de la actriz para acariciarla pero en cuando poso su mano en la mejilla de Kagome…

_**Todavía yo siento tus caricias…**_

_**Y tu respiración sobre mi piel…**_

¡¡PLASFF!! Retumbo el sonido de la mejilla de Inuyasha azotada por la mano de Kagome quien tenía el seño fruncido y las lagrimas a todo dar. Estruendosamente el sonido retumbo por el hueco pacillo de los baños asiendo que mil veces Inuyasha, escuchara el propio sonido de su mejilla. Tenía el rostro de soslayo, pues al ser tan fuerte la cachetada se lo ladeo para un lado, dejando la mejilla con un fuerte rubor rojo y lastimado. Absorto y aturdido tenia la vista fija en algún punto del lugar ¡¡una vez más ella lo abofeteo!! Volvió el rostro hacia la chica y esta lo miraba con un profundo rencor que se izo notar rápidamente por las palabras de la joven.

- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A BESARME!! –grito mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas- ¡¡EL BESO DE ESTA MAÑANA FUE ACTUADO¡¡JAMÁS NOS BESAMOS DE VERDAD!! –aclaro levantando su dedo índice y mirándolo a los ojos. Su corazón latió con fuerza al mirar los ojos del actor quien la miraba cerio y aparentemente tranquilo, esa mirada azul la envolvió por un momento y otra lagrima cayo de un ojo recorriendo la mejilla rápidamente.

_**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa**_

_**Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.**_

_**Soñando con volverte a ver.**_

- ¿Por qué mientes? –exclamo con la vos grave- si ambos sabemos que nos besamos en cerio… ¿para que finges¿Qué ganas con eso? –él la observaba desde su altura y ella no le quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba sorprendida atónita ante las palabras de Inuyasha… él tenia razón ¿a quien engañaba? diciendo que ese beso no fue de verdad, cuando ella mas que nadie sabia que le correspondió por extrañarlo. Pero el fantasma del dolor el engaño y la mentira aun rondaban por el corazón de la joven actriz.

- ¿Y tu que ganas con todo esto? –respondió bajando la mirada y escondiendo su semblante. Él levanto sus cejas extrañado de la pregunta de Kagome- ¿a que juegas?... ¿¡¡para que quieres que diga la verdad!!? –Alzo la vos y lo miro directo a los ojos con lágrimas en los de ella.- ¡¡para seguir engañándome como lo hiciste!!

_**Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia…**_

_**y pierdo la fe…**_

- ¡¡yo nunca jugué contigo!! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose mas a ella- jamás lo hice… -musito. Ella retrocedió un paso al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pero no pudo alejarse demasiado a causa de la pared que estaba tras ella impidiéndole el paso. Bajo su rostro y alzo sus manos en la cintura de ella acorralándola y haciendo imposible el escape de la actriz. Rozo suavemente sus labios con los de ella y cerro sus ojos sintiendo la respiración forzosa de Kagome al sentirse nerviosa por el agarre de él.- ¿Por qué no aceptas que aun me amas?... ¿Por qué eres así?

Su voz parecía lamentosa y triste. Ella lo observo desde su posición, rogando con que todo esto acabara de una ves por todas, pero sus ruegos parecían ahogados al sentir como Inuyasha rozaba sus labios contra los de ella de una manera seductora tentando a Kagome a probar de ellos. Sentía como la respiración calida y reconfortante chocaba contra sus mejillas y hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo. ¡Pero que demonios estaba haciendo! Permitiendo que él controlara la situación, cayendo como estúpida una vez más en las mentiras y engaños de él, para que luego se burlara una ves mas de lo ingenua que era… no… esta ves ¡NO!

Ladeo el rostro para un lado con brusquedad, rompiendo el rose tentador que ella sentía con los labios de él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar la mirada de Inuyasha y rezando a Kami que él la dejara en paz.

- yo no te amo… -musito. Fue casi inaudible pero claro y fuerte para los oídos del ojiazul que la observaba incrédulo ante las palabras de la joven.

- Q… ¿que? –murmuro.

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti.**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí.**_

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –grito sin mirarlo y con sus manos sobre su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás. Él se alejo sin resistirse, pues las palabras de la joven le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, dejándolo atónito y confundido.- no… no te vuelvas a acercar –murmuro mirando el suelo y con una mano en su pecho tratando de apaciguar su agitado corazón. Claramente él pudo notar como una lagrima caía al suelo de su mejilla, tenia la vista cristalina, las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto y su vos se quebraba cuando quería pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella estaba dolida…

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta.**_

_**Para poder vivir…**_

Camino hacia la salida del pasillo y no lo miro, a pasos presurosos y cabizbaja salio del lugar dejando al actor en shock mirando la pared en donde ella estuvo "aprisionada" cuando él al acorralo para que no escapara. Pestaño confundido tratando de procesar las palabras de la joven: _"yo no te amo… yo no te amo… no te vuelvas a acercar"_. Copiosamente retumbaban en su mente las palabras de Kagome junto con su vos quebrada y triste, recordándole que se sentía lastimada.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Camino hacia su cama paulatinamente, mientras llevaba en sus hombros una toalla para secar sus cabellos pues acababa de bañarse. Tenia puestos unos pantalones de piyamas que eran bastante alongados y de tela fina, en la parte del pecho la llevaba descubierta pues le incomodaba ponerse musculosas o lo que fuera. Se arrojo de espalda a la cama con los brazos abiertos y dando un profundo suspiro. Ese día no había sido lo mejor de su vida. Abecés solo deseaba odiarla y otras simplemente amarla como antes…

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

Por inercia se llevo un dedo a los labios y lo movió de un lado a otro pasando por la comisura del inferior lentamente. Hace tanto que no sentía los besos de Kagome que por fin podía sentirlos nuevamente… pero sin mucho éxito, ya que en la primera ocasión fue "fingido", en la segunda fue abofeteado, y en la tercera solo fue un simple rose… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto querer olvidarse de ella¿Por qué no la odiaba o la dejaba de amar?... como izo ella con él… _"yo no te amo…"_. Esas palabras le dolían tanto.

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproche… resignarme a tu adiós…**_

¿Tan difícil le era resignarse a perderla, tanto le costaba dejar de amarla¡¡ARGG!! Movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de olvidarse de sus pensamientos ¡¡como odiaba pensar en ella¿Odiaba? Él no la odiaba, no podía odiarla… jamás pudo… a pesar de que esa noche él la vio con ese tipo, a pesar de que mas de una ves ella casi lo mato a golpes, a pesar de tantas cosas… él no la odiaba.

_**Más cuando siento que ya te he olvidado**_

_**Descubro que aun te amo…**_

Una baga imagen llego a su mente con el rostro de Kagome mirándolo: tenia los ojos cristalinos, las mejillas sonrosadas y un poco húmedas por las lagrimas que ella derramo por él, la piel blanca y tersa, los labios… esos labios que deseaba con locura besar una ves mas… los tenia entreabiertos, esperando capas ser probados por los maestros de él. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, Inuyasha fue quien le enseño a besar como ella sabía, él era el maestro de ella, él fue el que le enseño tantas cosas… y ahora… ya dejo de ser su maestro para ser el jurado de probar cada acto de Kagome: como sus besos…

- sus besos –pronuncio suspirando con una sonrisa.- adolescente malcriada… no… ya no eres una adolescente… ahora eres adulta… eres una mujer… "siempre serás mi niña"… -pensó cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

El día siguiente fue normal como cualquier otro. Ella estaba estudiando su guión, concentrada, capas leyendo pero… se podía notar claramente que Kagome tenia un aire triste y silencioso que la envolvía. Estaba lejos de ella pero cerca para sentir su dolor, cerca para estudiarla, cerca para amarla… aun que se negara. Pensar que ayer la tubo tan cerca y ahora también la tenia cerca pero tan lejana a la ves, si solo las cosas no hubieran terminado así ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos dos para que se odiaran de esa manera?... para que ella lo odiara.

_**Se que soy culpable de mi suerte **_

_**Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver **_

_**En mí otra vez.**_

Se decidió en caminar hacia ella, estaba decidido hoy aclararían lo sucedido y capas… capas que… las cosas terminen bien. Camino seguro de lo que le diría ya faltaba poco para estar cerca de ella pero… alguien los llamo. Él se detuvo en seco y observo con el seño fruncido y enojado al anciano que llamaba a todos para que le prestaran atención.

- ¡mi querido elenco! –Dijo Myouga con los brazos extendidos y con una gran sonrisa- ¡hoy les presentare al rival de "Igarashi" y el prometido de "Cleo" (Kagome) quien ara dudar del amor de ellos dos! –Anuncio- ven, pasa –señalo hacia espaldas de él. Era alto cabello corto, castaño, ojos grises que demostraban felicidad, robusto denotando su gran físico y robando un suspiro a cualquier mujer que se lo cruzara o mirase. Muy apuesto para el gusto de Inuyasha. Camino lento pero seguro hacia el frente y se poso al lado del anciano director- él, interpretara a la competencia de Inuyasha… les presento al joven Houjo Mitzuke.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par y lo miro con recelo sabiendo lo que ya vendría después de la llegada de ese entrometido. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del anciano director, dejando caer el libreto de sus manos sin preocupación y lanzándose a correr hacia él joven que se encontraba aun lado de Myouga. Houjo la observo sonriendo muy feliz y abriendo sus brazos para recibirla de lleno. Kagome no soporto mas y grito a todo pulmón el nombre del joven, llamando la atención de todos los presente y mas la de un hombre de ojos azules que lo miraba para acecinarlo.

- ¡¡¡HOUJO!!! –chillo como una niña pequeña.

Él ex de Kagome la abraso de lleno sin importarle nada mientras la chica lo abrasaba del cuello y quedaba a penas rozando el suelo por la atura del hombre. Inuyasha gruño como un perro y no soporto la ira que sentía al verlo tan cerca de Kagome, abrasándose a ella de esa manera tan descarada ¡como si ese tipo la conociera de hace años!. De pronto recordó y dejo de arrugar el libreto entre sus manos, para pensar mejor en lo que como un flash se le vino a la mente… ¡ese tipo era el ex de Kagome!

­­- no… -murmuro entre dientes absorto ante sus pensamientos. Si ese era él ex de Kagome. Inuyasha no tenia manera de recuperar a Kagome, pues ese tipo fue muy importante para ella… y lo mejor de todo ¡¡ella y él terminaron bien su relación!!... no… estaba perdido… ¡¡pero en que demonios estaba pensando¡Él era Inuyasha Taisho! Su familia era reconocida por la gran insistencia y el gran poder de no rendirse nunca. Nunca dejaría que ¡ese! Le robara a su Kagome… no eso jamás…

- hey… -susurro Miroku quien estaba a un lado de Inuyasha, casi sobre su hombro hablándole para que nadie escuchara- Inuyasha… ¿Quién es ese tipo? –pregunto inocentemente.

- ¡¡Arrggg!!... ese idiota es él ex de Kagome –bramo por lo bajo.

- ¿¡QUE!? –Exclamo casi en grito- ¡¡¿él es ese tipo por el cual ella no te quería corresponder porque aun lo amaba?!!

- ¡¡BAJA LA VOS IDIOTA!! –regaño dándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo- …él fue…

- ¿y que aras?... porque se ve que se llevan muy bien –añadió sobándose el brazo del dolor.

Inuyasha dirigió lentamente su mirada a la de su amigo que lo observaba con recelo y supo que mejor debería alejarse de él sino quería ir al hospital antes de la noche, pues Inuyasha tenía una mirada fría y aterradora. Más bien parecía la de un demonio que de un hombre enojado, por un tonto comentario.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La grabación comenzó, como todas las mañanas Inuyasha llevaba puesto ese traje con el cual interpretaba a "Igarashi". Todo marchaba bien, la actuación salio perfecta- también la actuación que tubo con Kagome -Todo marchaba bien, pero no dejaba de tener un mal ambiente que cualquier persona podría sentir con solo pisar la escenografía. Era asfixiante y siempre rondaba a Inuyasha, Kagome y Houjo que debes en cuando hacia su aparición en escena, para interpretar su personaje "Riutzu". Terminaron con la última escena y todos se fueron a sus respectivos camarines a descansar o tal vez a comer algo. Pues hace poco comenzaba la mañana y aun tenían mucho por hacer.

Camino tranquilo y sin apuros a su camarín cuando vio como Kagome sonreía may contenta a ese sujeto "nuevo" él cual estaba enfrente de ella platicándole como un bobo, "tal y como es" pensó Inuyasha cerrando sus puños mientras retenía su ira. Se escondió detrás de un muro y los espió desde no muy lejos observando atento la conversación que llevaban pero sin escuchar, por la distancia que tenia de ellos. Ella parecía feliz platicando con Houjo pues no dejaba de sonreír y mirarlo con cierto brillo en sus ojos, que a Inuyasha le provoco ira ¿Por qué ella tenia que mirarlo de esa manera? Así como… si… ¡¡ARGG!! Cuanta impotencia sentía al ver la así. Salio de donde estaba escondido y camino irritado hacia su camarín, cuando noto que ellos se despedían y tomaban diferentes rumbos.

Ya estaba caminando hacia su camarín por un pacillo amplio y largo, sumiso en sus pensamientos levanto su mirada a la entrada cuando lo encontró recostando la espalda en la pared aun lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Frunció el seño extrañado de encontrar a ¡ese! Sujeto ahí, frunció el seño al ver como abría sus ojos y lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- hola… -murmuro con esa sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con recelo caminando hacia el camarín.

- nada… solo decirte que perdiste…

Inuyasha frunció más el seño y se detuvo enfrente de él, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto con la vos amenazadora.

- lo que escuchases Taisho… Kagome ahora es mía… -el actor lo tomo del cuello de la remera que llevaba y lo acerco a él con brusquedad y acecinándolo con la mirada.

- repítelo…

- persistes… -dijo sonriendo- Kagome ya no te ama y ahora ella esta sola… así que solo te vengo a avisar que ella de ahora en adelante… será mira –esto ultimo lo dijo casi como amenazándolo y acercándose mas a el rostro de Inuyasha. Él no dejaba de clavarle la mirada y alzo su puño para partirle la boca de un golpe cuando…

- ¡¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!! –una vos lo interrumpió…

_**Continuara… **_

**

* * *

**¡¡KAMI¿¡¡QUE PASARA!!?... n.n bueno eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente episodio jeje… ahora con lo nuestro… ¡¡¡PIDO DISCULPAS CON LA DEMORA!!! Es que la escuela me esta matando y bueno ya no tengo tiempo de escribir como antes, además las clases están cerca de terminar y si quiero entrar a la escuela que quiero tengo que ponerme las pilas ¬¬ (uussff… ¡odio la escuela!). Me sentí muy triste (eso también afecto la demora) al ver que casi nadie me dejo ¡¡REVIEWS!! Sifss, sifss¡pero gracias! A: Giuly, Nini y Ana quienes me dijeron que lo leyeron me dieron fuerzas para seguirlo (¡¡gracias chicas!!). Bueno me despido y **POR FAVOR DEJE REVIEWS** que los necesito para que Dulce no muera de angustia… 

Bueno haber que mas… mmm… ¡ah! me enferme u.u… es raro en mi yo que casi nunca me enfermo. Pero nada que una buena siesta no arregle, jeje, también afecto a que tardara tanto, porque junto con la escuela, el resfrió, y ciertos problemitas se me hace difícil escribir jeje… ¡AH! me olvidaba jeje, la letra en negrita y cursiva es una canción se llama "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" y es de Luis Fonci (kiaaa, amo a este cantante) jeje chau nos leemos en la próxima.

**Dulce Kagome Lady :D**


	6. Corta Felicidad

**Capitulo: 6**** "Corta Felicidad" **

- ¡¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!! –grito la inconfundible vos de Kagome quien se encontraba de pie observando la escena para la mala suerte de Inuyasha. Él la observo sorprendido y deteniendo su puño en lo alto a puntando al rostro del cretino de Houjo, esté sonrió cínicamente para sus adentros viéndose triunfador para esto. Fingió su más asustado rostro y ojos de cachorro desvalido, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban viéndose distraídamente sin notar el plan de esté.

- ¿Inuyasha pero que te pasa…? –Dijo haciéndose el inocente.- no te he dicho nada para que te enojes así –mintió descaradamente. Kagome afilo su mirada para Inuyasha y frunció su seño enfadada con el actor.

- ¡¡SUÉLTALO!! –afirmo acercándose y empujando hacia atrás a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡pero Kagome él…!! –y callo. ¿Decirle a Kagome lo que ese cretino planeta? Y en esa situación, no seria muy buena idea.- ¡¡no te metas esto es entre él y yo!!

- ¿¡¡que no me meta¡¡Si él no te izo nada¿¡Para que quieres golpearlo!?... ¡¡como siempre abusando de todos¡¡Inuyasha tú nunca cambiaras!! –regaño tomando de la mano a Houjo y en pesando a caminar con él. Inuyasha agudizo su mirada en las manos de esos dos y sintió como su sangre hervía de rabia.- ¡¡no te acerques ni a mi, ni a él porque te juro que me las pagaras!! –Grito empezando a caminar con Houjo- ¿te izo algo más? –pregunto delicadamente a Houjo, esté negó con su cabeza.

- ¡¡PERO SI NO SABES LO QUE PASO!!

- ¡¡ohh claro que lo se!! –Entono con rabia- ¡¡de seguro él te vino a saludar y tu lo querías matar por estar conmigo!! –Acoto irritada- ¡¡entiende de una ves por todas que yo no te pertenezco y que no quiero que te acerques a mí!!

Inuyasha frunció más él seño y sintió como su orgullo era pisoteado por esas crueles palabras de la joven. Apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como la ira empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Observo a Houjo como sonreía de la manera mas cínica a espaldas de la chica y declarando su triunfo. ¡Quería partirle la cara de un solo golpe y borrar esa horrible sonrisa de su boca! mientras lo pateaba y metía en un ataúd enviándolo encerrado a miles de kilómetro de Japón. Se acerco a Kagome decididamente y paro a solo unos centímetros de ella mientras la observaba desde su altura ¿Qué mas daba sí ella creía en él o no? de todas maneras diga lo que diga ella no creería ni en la mas mínimas palabras de él.

Kagome lo obserso con recelo y alejo un poco el rostro de él mientras veía como acercaba su rostro al de ella de manera felina.

- sabes… -dijo con la vos profunda- tienes toda la razón… tu no me perteneces… y no me interesa si el te viola o no… has lo que se te plazca ya no te seguiré rogando, has tu vida y no te me cruces en mi camino… maldita… p… -y callo, no era el momento de insultarla¡¡no podía hacerlo!! Se maldijo un minuto y comenzó a caminar lejos de esos par de inútiles, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Kagome lo observaba sorprendida y absorta Inuyasha jamás la había insultado de esa manera. Tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como un escalofríos recorría por su espalda, se tambaleo un poco. Esa era la primera vez que Inuyasha la observaba de esa manera tan… tan… triste. Claramente se podía leer en sus ojos que no había odio sino orgullo y tristeza mezclados en esas lagunas azules. ¿Por qué se sintió triste después de lo que le dijo¿Por qué se arrepentía? No entendía lo que le pasaba… de repente parecía que la muralla de acero se derretía y las lagrimas que derramaba su corazón lo ahogaban. Inuyasha….

Lo vio alejarse del lugar saliendo por la puerta del pasillo, a zancadas rápidas y firmes. Además de estar triste y orgulloso, se sentía enfadado, todo era un problema con él, desde hace años que él era un problema… y no de todos sino que exclusivamente era de ella ese problema. ¡¡KAMI¡¡Él la confundía tanto!! Houjo le movió la mano y pregunto sí ella se sentía bien, pues la notaba tensa y no dejaba de hacer muecas con su boca. Ella sonrió, sonrojada y negó con la cabeza, lo guió para que comenzaran a caminar y salieron de ese pacillo, pero antes de irse del todo miro una ves mas hacia tras tratando de ver algún rastro de Inuyasha… sus piro con cansancio al ver que él no se encontraba… ¿en verdad se arrepentía de lo que le dijo?... ni ella sabia.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentada con su taza de café mirando distraídamente la televisión, perdida en sus pensamientos Kagome, pensaba una vez mas en la mañana de hoy. Inuyasha se veía tan enfadado y cuando acerco su rostro para hablar mas confidentemente sintió como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza ¡¡Maldición solo Inuyasha la podía poner de esa manera!! Miro sus piernas y en ellas estaba durmiendo su cachorro, acarito con ternura la cabeza del animal mientras lo observaba dormir. Tomo la taza de café y se lo llevo a los labios… ¿Qué quiso decir Inuyasha con que no le importaba si Houjo la violaba o no? –pensó. Capas estaba exagerando como siempre o se imaginaba cosas por sus celos. Levanto sus hombros de manera distraída restándole importancia al asunto, de repente la mirada de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente… esos ojos decían la verdad…

- ¿acaso Inuyasha no estaba mintiendo? –susurro, sumisa en sus pensamientos.

Desvió su vista del enfrente y la dirigió hacia el balcón de su departamento. Levanto cuidadosamente al cachorro y lo coloco en el sofá en donde ella estaba sentada minutos antes, sonrió con amor al verlo moverse tiernamente. Camino hacia la ventana y la corrió con la manija de está para salir a tomar aire fresco, era de noche y todo Tokio estaba iluminado por las luces de los autos, edificios, negocios y alumbrados. Levanto su mirada para arriba encontrándose con la gran luna que iluminaba todo a su paso, las estrellas de fondo dejando un gran cuadro para observar con fervor. Sonrió recordando que justamente en una noche como esa, Inuyasha le declaro su amor por primera vez...

:-:-:-:-:-: **Flash Back **:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era invierno y ella caminaba con su típica bufanda en su cuello y su largo abrigo color café, tenía un gorro negro cubriendo su cabeza, unas calzas de algodón negras acompañadas de una falda del mismo color del abrigo. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, cruzando un parque que estaba repleto de parejas, claro al ser de noche era obvio que se encontraría con ellas. Suspiro sintiéndose cansada de no poder tener a alguien como compañero… Houjo no quería nada con ella y ella estaba tan enamorada de él que sentía que cada vez que lo veía sus piernas temblaban, todo porque Kagome era mucho más chica que él. ¡¡Solo tenia 16 años tan niña no era¡¡No ya había dejado de ser una niña!!... ¿porque no la veía como una mujer? Se pregunto con tristeza. Pronto recordó que alguien si andaba en busca de ella, ese chico de 22 años que era tan lindo y varonil, se sonrojo al tener ese pensamiento de él.

Camino mas apresurada aun y sintió como el frió de la noche le pegaba con una suave brisa en el rostro despertándola de su ensueño. Inuyasha… ese era el nombre de ese muchacho que no dejaba de seguirla. Lo había conocido en su escuela cuando fue en busca de unos papeles, se tropezó con él y para su mala suerte él, la cautivo con esa mirada seria y profunda. Inuyasha le pregunto en donde estaba la secretaria de la escuela y ella lo acompaño porque él no sabia en donde se encontraba, desde ese día él la se izo "Amigo" de ella, siempre la recogía en su auto al salir de la escuela o la invitaba a ver películas, hacia de todo para llamar su atención, pero Kagome se rehusó a mirarlo mas que un amigo, por el profundo amor que tenia por Houjo. Pero ese hombre era tan persistente que creyó que podría caer en su telaraña, suerte que ella era fiel a sus sentimientos y no se dejo engatusar con él.

Pero se arrepentía en parte. Si ella cambiaba su pensamiento con respecto a él, al fin tendría un novio que la haga sentirse especial, que al fin pueda sentir amor de un hombre… pero si decía que no… ella aun estaría enamorada de Houjo y las posibilidades de que él se fije en ella eran nulas. Se tomo la barbilla en posición de pensamiento mientras seguía caminando. "La primera opción se veía mas apetitosa" –pensó. ¿Pero seria capas de olvidarse del amor que sentía por Houjo?. No. Se seguro que no… suspiro por milésima vez, de verdad la primera opción se veía mejor que la ultima. Vio un banco vació y se sentó en el echando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver el hermoso cuadro de invierno que demostraba ese cielo nocturno. Sonrió sintiendo paz en su corazón, era verdad lo que decía su abuelo con respecto al cielo, una noche de invierno si servia para tranquilizar tu aura.

Aun sonreía sumisa en la imagen que veía, sin percatarse de que una persona se acercaba a ella lentamente admirando la hermosura de esa adolescente.

- últimamente tengo muy buena suerte –dijo, haciendo que Kagome pegara un pequeño salto de susto al escuchar la tan profunda vos de Inuyasha. Lo miro con una mano en su pecho tratando de apaciguar su corazón que parecía a ver corrido una larga carrera.

- ussff –suspiro- Hola Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella. Kagome lo observo atenta a cada movimiento de él y sonrió a sus adentro "pensar que hace unos minutos pensaba en ti".

- bien y ¿tu?

- mal… -dijo sin mas bajando su mirada.

- ¿eh¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada.

- por que tu no estas conmigo… -afirmo mirándola con sus infinitos ojos azules. La chica se enrojeció al escuchar tal afirmación ¡¡Inuyasha siempre la hacia sentirse nerviosa!! No era como Houjo, no, él le hacia temblar las piernas pero nada mas. En cambio Inuyasha sin darse cuenta hacia que su corazón se agitara sin motivo, que su respiración se volviera rápida, sus mejillas enrojecían siempre al tener algún enfrentamiento cercano, siempre pero SIEMPRE él la hacia sentirse extraña.

- ¡pero que estas diciendo! –exclamo nerviosa arrugando la tela de su corta pollera con las manos en su regazo. Mientras las observaba con las mejillas bien encendidas.- yo siempre estoy contigo…

- pero no de la manera que desearía… -susurro acercándose al oído de ella- me encantaría que… yo pudiera probar tus labios… -volvió a susurrar pero ya en su oído, Kagome sintio como la respiración de Inuyasha, golpeaba la piel de su oreja haciendo que todos los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran por la a proximidad que él tenia. Sentía como los latidos de su joven corazón latían profunda y fuertemente haciendo que por segundos le doliera, una vez mas su respiración se volvía forzosa. Movió su rostro con brusquedad y por suerte del chico solo se encontraban a centímetros casi rozando sus narices. Admiro por largos segundos, casi infinitos la mirada sorprendida de ella: tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, claramente sorprendida, sus mejillas rojas casi de lo tan nerviosa que de seguro se sentía.

Sonrió para sus adentro. De verdad estaba enamorado de ella, porque solo ella lo hacia sentirse tan feliz. La imagen de ellos dos mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin obstáculos, sin barreras, sin nada, tan claramente que solo ellos dos parecían estar en esa noche de invierno, en ese parque ya solitario y bajo esas estrellas tan infinitamente lejos… no pudo contenerse mas y tomo con una de sus manos la mejilla de Kagome reteniéndola para que no escapara, porque claramente ella pensaba voltear el rostro. La miro haciendo que ella se perdiera nuevamente en esa mirada azul y se inclino un poco para poder probar esos tan ansiados labios. Sin mas preámbulos la beso, envolviendo los labios de la joven adolescente, dejándola aturdida y confundida. Él volvo a abrir su boca en volviéndola nuevamente, haciendo que sin que ella se pudiera contener suspirara por la calidad y suavidad de los labios varoniles que en ese instante probaba.

En un principio se negó al beso que él brindaba, pero al sentir como él envolvía sus labios, la izo perderse por la eternidad de ese beso. No podía negarse, era inevitable rechazar esos labios, por inercia se acerco más a él y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando más el beso. Él que tenía una mano en su mejilla la bajo para acariciar un lado de su calido cuello que era envuelto por la bufanda que ella llevaba, con su otra mano libre tomo la cintura de la chica para acercarla y sentir la calidez de ese pequeño y juvenil cuerpo. El beso cada ves se iba haciendo mas intenso, mas salvaje, mas hambriento, sentía como se quedaba sin aire y echando una maldición por lo bajo se separo de él, respiraba agitadamente y sus labios estaban levemente colorados por la presión que había tomado al besarse con Inuyasha. Coloco su frente con la de él y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como Inuyasha la abrasaba por la cintura colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella suspirando profundamente.

- Kagome… -pronuncio de repente haciendo que Kagome, se sintiera nerviosa por milésima ves.- no se porque… pero desde él día que te vi en tu escuela… -tomo aire para sentir valor, de lo que estaba apunto de decir.-…me enamore de ti…

Kagome quien tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- te amo…

- Inuyasha… yo… …

- ¿dime algo…? –Pregunto separándose de ella para mirarla cara a cara.- tu… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Kagome sintió como su corazón golpea violentamente su pecho tratando de llamar la atención y que ella lo escuchara. Sus manos las tenia apoyadas en el pecho de él, pudo sentir como los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha al igual que ella latían rápidamente sin descanso… ¡¡PERO POR KAMI¿¡¡QUE TENIA QUE DECIR!!? Se sentía confundida… ella le gustaba Inuyasha, pero a quien amaba era a Houjo no a él, volvió a sentir como sus latidos se volvían mas fuertes ¿o era que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha sin darse cuenta? Su corazón volvió a latir pero esta ves más fuerte y más rápido ¡¡KAMI ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE INUYASHA¡¡Y nunca se dio cuenta de ello…!! Hasta ahora.

¿Entonces debería corresponderle a Inuyasha¿Debía aceptar a la pregunta de él¿Por qué no? Si su corazón le decía que ella estaba enamorada de él¿Por qué no aceptar? Si seria correspondida¡¡SI!! Al fin tendría su pareja, al fin podría sentir lo que sus amigas sentían al saber que un hombre estaba enamorado de ellas, al fin sabría lo que era el amor…

- yo… -Inuyasha la miro a tentó a lo que diría- …yo… si… -susurro en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha de un impulso la abraso feliz y agradeciendo el día en que se cruzo con ese ángel adolescente que ahora lo hacia sentirse dueño del mundo. Se separo delicadamente y la beso con fervor, mientras ella trataba de seguirlo, pues ese era su primer beso y estaba aprendiendo a besar con su _maestro…_

:-:-:-:-: **Fin del Flash Back** :-:-:-:-:

De espaldas a la ciudad y con la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo nocturno admirando las estrellas se encontraba Kagome perdida en el recuerdo de hace tres años atrás. Esos felices y difíciles años atrás.

- Inuyasha… fuiste un buen _maestro_… -se dijo en un murmullo sonriendo de lado.

Esos tres años fueron largos y cortos al mismo tiempo, claramente se recordaba esa _corta felicidad _que sintió con él

_Continiara…_

**N/A:** ¡¡VOY A LLORARA!! XD ni yo creo lo que acabo de escribir, bubu, siff… siff… (Un pañuelo por favor). Saben me inspire por la canción que mi querida Ana me envió jeje (mil gracias Ana) la escuche casi mil veces jeje (que exagerada) pero es verdad, cuando me gusta un tema lo escucho asta que me muero y no puedo mas…

Bueno a lo interesante ¡¡AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIARON!!: **Giuly, Ana, Cattita, bonnie. **de verdad me hicieron feliz jeje y **PIDO REVIEWS** para que de esa manera actualice mas rápido y pueda recibir mi paga jeje n.n ya saben yo me pongo muy feliz cuando recibo reviews.

**Dulce Kagome Lady!! X3 **


	7. ¡Queda Una Oportunidad!

**Capitulo: 7**** "¡Queda una oportunidad!"**

- ¡¡ES UNA MUJER CIEGA!! –gruño enfadado mientras golpeaba la bolsa de boxeo.

- vamos Inuyasha, debes de entender. Ella no te hubiera creído, conociendo lo impulsivo y posesivo que eres –exclamo levantando los hombros de manera que no mostraba importancia y cerraba los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre él, este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mas sombría mirada de todas. Vio como duramente le dio un golpe a la bolsa que se aproximaba a él y la hacia que balanceara rápidamente para el frente de Inuyasha y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Era increíble lo fuerte que podía ser ese sujeto cuando se lo encontraba fuera de sí.

- ¿¡DE QUE PARTE ESTAS!? –Dijo volviendo en su posición, para golpear a esa pobre bolsa.- ¡yo trate de explicar lo que ese sujeto planeaba hacerle! Arggg, ¡PEOR LA MUY ESTÚPIDA NO QUISO ESCUCHARME! –y volvió a golpear la bolsa con fuerza y la rabia contenida que sentía en ese mismo momento.

- si,

pero Inuyasha, ella esta peleada contigo ¿no?, ¿como crees que te va a creer a ti?

- ¡yo fui su novio durante tres años! ¿¡Que acaso no va a creer en mi!?

- ¡no lo se! ¡Yo no, soy mujer para adivinar, todas las cosas que piensan las mujeres! –se excuso dando un sorbo a su botella de agua.

- sin embargo eres un total mujeriego… -dijo una voz femenina cerca de su oído llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

Miroku tosió exageradamente por un buen rato, por la sorpresiva llegada de Sango. Coloco una mono en su pecho e inclino medio cuerpo para adelante, fingiendo estar ahogándose con el agua. Inuyasha y Sango miraron a Miroku con recelo y se miraron entre ellos sonriéndose amistosamente. La castaña se aproximo a un lado de los bancos en donde estaba Miroku y tomo asiento, demostrando que no se iría de ahí.

- ¿y bien… que es lo que piensas hacer Inuyasha? –pregunto Sango como si nada.

- ¿he?

- me refiero a Kagome.

- no te incumbe… -respondió dándole la espalda a Sango. Esta suspiro resignada y tomo la botella que Miroku llevaba en manos, arrojándola a la cabeza de Inuyasha. Volteo enfadado y la miro con una mirada dura y fría tratando de hace que la actriz sintiera miedo, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella se levanto y frunció el ceño de mostrando altivez.

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿ACASO DEJARAS QUE HOUJO TE LA ARREBATE!? –Grito sin importarle nada.- ¿Qué no pensabas recuperarla?

Inuyasha la observo sereno. Sango tenia razón ¿acaso él no pensaba recuperarla?. No. Claro que no, él jamás pensó en recuperarla, solo quería hacerla sufrir por lo que ella hizo con él tiempo atrás. Pero… él era el único que podía hacerla sufrir, nadie mas que él, no un infeliz que aparecía de la nada, tratando de quitarle lo que a él alguna vez le perteneció, a nadie mas que a él. Sango levanto una ceja interrogativa deseando tratar de leerle la mente a ese hombre. Sabia bien que Inuyasha era un hombre difícil y le costaba demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, siempre lo supo pero… ¿acaso no pelearía por Kagome, un poco? Y ¿dejaría que se la arrebataran así nada mas?... no, a Inuyasha le gustaba los retos y esto era un gran reto sin duda, él pelearía por ella.

- no… -misito. Sango arqueo sus cejas sorprendida a que Inuyasha respondiera sus dudas.- ella es una mujer ya… y yo no puedo meterme ¡me lo dejo bien claro! –esto ultimo lo dijo elevando la voz para volver a golpear la bolsa y hacer que se impulsara con fuerza. La actriz vio todo en cámara lenta, sintió como su corazón le gritaba que él mentía. Tenia el entre cejo muy bruñido y en sus ojos aun que estaba de soslayo se notaban que él, se sentía triste que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él mismo afirmaba.

- "si Kagome piensa quedarse con ese tipo… ¡bien por ella! Yo no me meteré" –pensó golpeando con mas fuerza la bolsa tratando de quitarse la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese día era su día libre, así que no se quedaría en su departamento a comer y ver películas cursis. Saldría a algún lado, capas a comer un helado o mejor a un ver una película romántica. ¿Pero en que pensaba? si en minutos atrás se dijo que no se enceraría a ver películas y lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento era ir a ver una ¡KAMI…! nadie la entiende. Se coloco un vestido simple pero liviano, ese día hacia mucho calor, era blanco con pequeñas flores estampadas de color celeste, llevo una campera de algodón celeste bien finita y un bolso que hacia juego con el vestido que llevaba. Se miro al espejo por milésima vez para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo en orden y vio su cabello, quiso atarlo pero se detuvo.

- ¿para que? Sino voy a salir con nadie –dijo con melancolía. Tomo su bolso y vio hacia su balcón, sonrió de medio lado recordando la noche anterior.- Inuyasha… -dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la entrada y vio como en frente de ella estaba él. Su corazón pálpito a mil por segundo, entreabrió sus labios y miro hacia el frente incrédula ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Parpadeo rápidamente y la imagen de Inuyasha había desaparecido, miro hacia los lados y nada… él no estaba… ¿peor que había pasado?.

Soltó una carcajada y meneo su larga melena azabache. "Tonta" –pensó. Solo lo había imaginado, él nunca estuvo en su departamento, de seguro lo que paso fue por falta de sueño, la noche anterior no durmió mucho por recordar como se habían conocido él y ella. Largo un suspiro melancólico. Una vez mas pensando incoherencias…

El día estaba bien soleado y con mucho calor recorrió la ciudad a pie, viendo cada tienda que se encontraba en su camino. De vez en cuando entraba a alguna para probarse ropa y salir sin nada en manos. Le divertía hacer eso, hacer que las vendedoras le mostraran ropa una y otra vez, y ella no comprar nada ó sino que cuando la vieran entrar, se quedaran pasmadas ante la presencia de la joven actriz. Sonrió al cielo azul con una amplia sonrisa, este era su día libre y haría lo que ella quisiese y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arruinaran su grandioso día.

Estaba sentada en una heladería con un helado en su mano viendo la costa, ama esa heladería porque mostraba su lugar favorito: el mar…

Camino por la costa dirigiéndose a un plaza que se encontraba cerca, aun comía su helado cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre de lejos, volteo interrogativa. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, apretó un poco mas el cono de su helado haciéndolo crujir levemente y su corazón no paraba de saltar de la emoción, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… no… mentía. Solo con Inuyasha se sentía así, solo que ahora ese hombre no era Inuyasha sino… Houjo.

- ¡Kagome…! –Grito acercándose.- ¿Cómo… estas…? –pregunto jadeante de tanto correr. Kagome lo observo con una sonrisa boba en los labios y un brillo singular en sus ojos, estaba perdida en la mirada del hombre. Y era normal, ella estuvo en su adolescencia muy enamorada de Houjo, y él ahora estaba enfrente de ella saludándola muy amenamente.- ¿Kagome?

- ¡eh!... ¡si disculpa jajaja! –rió nerviosa, ¿Pero que era lo que le sucedía? ella no era de comportarse así con los hombres, ¿por que con Houjo se comportaba como adolescente?- estoy bien gracias… jajaja… y dime ¿que estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto con inocencia.

- nada solo pasaba por aquí… -mintió.- pero en realidad… te estaba buscando…. –dijo acercándose a ella de manera peligrosa. Tenía una sonrisa infantil pero, una mirada amable y única, que así derretirte con solo mirarla. Kagome sintió que su respiración se volvía agitada y dificultosa, estaba nerviosa y era solo el hecho de sentirlo cerca.- quería preguntarte algo… -exclamo con la voz profunda haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera.

- s… ¿ssi…? –Tartamudeo- ¿Qué?

La observo por un eterno instante. Sonrió de manera triunfante, se sentía muy feliz por tenerla cerca. Hace mucho que deseaba verla para cumplir con un deseo íntimo y savia que la chica debía ser virgen, pero cuando se entero que ella estuvo saliendo tres años con Inuyasha todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaron sin aviso. Pero aun quedaba la posibilidad de tenerla… ahora nada le impedía no poder tenerla… en su cama.

- bien… ¿quieres venir a ver una película? –sugirió falsamente.

- bueno yo… -dudo. Él estaba casi encima de ella sino fuera por esos escasos centímetro que los separaban, sonreía seductoramente y sus hermosos ojos grises la miraban como queriendo entrar mas allá de su alma. Realmente se sentía muy nerviosa, unos leves escalofríos le recorrían la espalda entera, hasta llegar a la raíz de sus cabellos. Tenía que responderle pero no sabía que decir, pero… ¿Por qué dudaba?... ¿Por qué?... sonrió para sus adentros esas dudas tenían una sola respuesta: Inuyasha.

- oh… ¡vamos Kagome! –Reclamo Houjo un poco exasperado de tanto esperar.- solo es ir al cine, nada malo va a pasar… -pausa- ¿Qué no confías en un viejo amigo de la escuela? –pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa.

Nada la detenía, si ella quería podía decir que sí, Inuyasha no se encontraba cerca, ¡además! ¡¿Por que tenia que pensar en él?! Sino era que sentía enfado hacia ese hombre sin corazón. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella no estaba saliendo con Inuyasha! Si quería podía salir con el hombre que quisiese, nada se lo impedía… solo era si ella quería. ¿Pero en verdad ella quería hacerlo? Salir con el chico que la rechazo en la secundaria… pero ahora no estaban en ese tiempo y además seria una cita entre amigos… nada mas…

- sí tienes razón… vamos.

- bien –dijo sonriendo.- "no sabes lo que te espera"…

&&&&&&&&&&&

La única manera de sacarse todo lo que retenía dentro era ir al gimnasio a hacer boxeo, era un deporte duro pero admitía que le servia muy bien para sacarse los nervios y la rabia contenida. Estaciono el vehiculo gris que tanto le gustaba y bajo de el con un bolso en la mano derecha mientras que con la otra ponía la alarma a su auto. Estaba abundo de abrir la puerta de entrada cuando levanto su mirada azul hacia un lado. Se quedo estático, neutro y choqueado. ¡KAGOME ESTABA CON ESE INFELIZ ENTRANDO AL CINE! No lo podía creer sinceramente, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, frunció el seño con mas rabia de la que sentía antes.

- ese infeliz… -gruño entre dientes, mientras mas apretaba las tiras del bolso.

Kagome estaba entrando al cine tomada de la mano de Houjo, que sonreía feliz, ella estaba algo seria capas pensativa en algo no muy lejano a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que admitirlo aunque ella estuviera con quien o como estuviera… era realmente hermosa. Sonrió de lado, esa mujer lo hacia desconcentrarse. Camino con cautela siguiéndolos, estaba entrando al lugar cuando noto que llevaba el bolso de boxeo, gruño unas palabras entre dientes y volvió a su auto a dejar el maldito bolso. Antes de salir dio una última mirada a la pareja que seguía, pero para su mala suerte ellos no estaban.

- mierda… ahora tendré que buscarlos sala por sala. –musito con rabia.

La noche estaba cayendo ya y el suave frió de verano se hacia notar rápido, aunque era leve hacia estremecer a cualquiera, tiro con fuerza el bolso a la parte trasera del auto y saco una campera negra de algodón, tenia una capucha, así que podía esconderse bien. Sonrió notando lo que estaba haciendo: persiguiendo a su ex como si estuviera obsesionado. Movió su cabeza a los lados, hace no mucho dijo que no le iba a interesar lo que ella hiciera, pero sin embargo la estaba siguiendo. Pero el solo verla con ese tipo y mas tomados de las manos, de verdad le hacia hervir la sangre ¡al diablo con lo que dijo, no dejaría que nadie usara a su Kagome como un juguete!

Tomo una liga para cabello y la amarro a su largo y sedoso cabello azabache. Era una coleta alta, pero bien atada. Se coloco la capucha de la campera que llevaba puesta y con unas gafas negras cubrió a la perfección sus lagunas azules. De esa manera podría escabullirse en ese lugar sin dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pidió una entrada para una película romántica.

- "conociendo a Kagome… de seguro eligió está" –pensó entrando a la sala de cine. La película había comenzado, desde unos segundos. Miro hacia los lados tratando de buscar a la chica que lo hacia perder la razón, busco lentamente en cada asiento tratando de encontrar la figura femenina que tan bien conocía. Sonrió de lado al encontrarla en el medio de las filas, estaba atenta viendo la escena de esa tonta película.

Camino lenta y tranquilamente hacia un asiento detrás de ella, se sentó muy cómodamente y miro al sujeto que estaba a un lado de ella tratando de acercarse a ella con cuidado. Agudizo su mirada en el brazo del hombre que trataba de rodear a Kagome por los hombros. ¡Que tonta! No se daba cuenta de lo que quería hacer ese estúpido. Frunció su ceño viendo que se cercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y busco rápidamente una idea para evitar que ese invecil la tocara y la única cosa que se le ocurrió fue toser y decir el nombre de ella para que volteara. Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar una voz que se le hizo muy familiar: Inuyasha. Houjo de inmediato abandono lo que pensaba hacer y miro hacia el frente tratando de fingir que observaba atento la película.

Volteo lentamente hacia atrás de ella y abrió sus ojos de par en par, el corazón una vez mas le latió con fuerza y rapidez, ¿Por qué ese tonto siempre estaba en donde ella estaba? Idiota… estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con una pierna apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla de la otra, le sonreía de medio lado y con una mano la saludo. Diablos ¿que hacia ese tonto aquí? –pensó frunciendo el seño. Volvió su mirada al frente y cruzo sus brazos como una niña pequeña ¡no dejaría que ese invecil la molestara en su cita con Houjo! No, no lo dejaria…

- "esta vez no…" –pensó

&&&&&&&&&&&

Una hora y media. Eso era lo que había aguantado, estando Inuyasha tras ella. Estaba apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento de ella, sintiendo el suave aroma a caramelo que ella despedía, realmente eso lo tranquilizaba. Ella por su parte estaba cansada de sentir la respiración de Inuyasha tras ella, de sentir un escalofrió cuando lo escuchaba suspirar, de estar aguantando las ganas de querer abrasarlo y besarlo. Se levanto del asiento de la nada e hizo una seña a Houjo que se dirigía al baño, esté afirmo con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa. Camino a zancadas firmes pero decididas a que se sacaría de la cabeza a ese tonto. Inuyasha la vio atento y espero a que ella saliera de la sala, vio que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y se irguió dispuesto a seguirla, pero antes de salir dio una ultima mirada a el sujeto que estaba con Kagome…

- "Idiota… ni se percato de mi presencia" –pensó mientras salía por la puerta de la sala de cine.

Estaba feliz de encontrar a Kagome sin ese sujeto que planeaba usarla para sus planes libidinosos, pues bien sabía que no quería usarla para otra cosa más que esa. Se detuvo en seco y borro esa sonrisa ¿en donde estaba Kagome?, bien ese era un problema nuevo, planeaba seguirla pero no estaba en sus planes perderla de vista… ¿en donde estaría?. Recorrió todo el cine para encontrarla y nada, busco en las salas, los pequeños kioscos en donde vendían comida, busco en la recepción, busco en los baños y nada… ¡¿diablos en donde se había mentido esa niña tonta?!.

Recorrió los pacillos de los baños, estaban oscuros y tenían una luz tenue que apenas iluminaba la oscuridad. Camino paulatinamente por el lugar, vio varias puertas, pero casi todas eran de los baños, camino ya exasperado de buscarla sin encontrarla ¿se abría ido? Sonrió de lado. No. Ella no era de dejar a las personas, siguió caminando, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una puerta que daba a la terraza del lugar… ¿estaría ahí?

- Kagome… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Recordó una vez en la que ella le dijo que amaba mirar el cielo nocturno, con las estrellas mostrando un hermoso paisaje, esa chica era muy romántica.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que habían escaleras, diablos las odiaba… las subió con fastidio, en verdad las odiaba. Llego al último escalón y dudo un poco, tenia la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, ¿en verdad estaría allí? Feh, ¿Qué perdía en ver?... nada. La abrió y la vio sentada de espaldas a él, estaba con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás viendo fijamente el firmamento. No se equivocaba al pensar que se encontraría aquí. Cerro la puerta tras si, camino sigiloso hacia la chica, aun no se había percatado de su presencia y agradecía al cielo que no tuviera un muy desarbolado oído. Solo faltaba unos escasos pasos para acercarse solo unos cuantos.

- ya se que estas ahí… -dijo dejando sin habla a Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al ver que ella si lo había notado.- ¿porque te sorprendes? –pregunto volteando a verlo, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Él se perdió por un momento en esa sonrisa, ¿ella estaba triste acaso?, tomo su posición altiva y arrogante mientras se acercaba a ella sin cuidado.

- fhe, claro que no… -acoto sentándose a un lado de ella, de la misma manera que la chica. Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando el cielo oscuro, amaba estar así con ella sin pelear o decir algo que después se arrepentiría, solo así admirando el estar el uno con el otro.- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- eso mismo quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamo, levantando una ceja interrogativa.- que yo sepa a ti no te gustan las películas de amor…

- bueno esta vez quise ser variable… -mintió, evitando mirarla a la cara.

- ahhh… me estas mintiendo.

- no, para que te mentiría. Yo soy romántico…

- ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! Tu romántico… ¡¡JAJAJA!! –Rió mientras lo señalaba con un dedo- jamás te han gustados las películas románticas. Además… ya se que lo asistes para ver que era lo que hacia con Houjo… ¿no es así?

- no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer… -respondió cerio y muy cerca de rostro de Kagome- tendrías que ser precavida con lo que haces…

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

- a que ese idiota quiere usarte, para un rato nada mas…

- ¡Inuyasha te dije, que lo dejaras en paz!

- ¡¡no lo are si ese idiota se atreve a tocarte un solo pelo!! –gruño volviéndose acercar a ella. Las palabras de Inuyasha quedaron volando por la mente de Kagome, estaba absorta a lo que había escuchado.- y si te lastima… juro que no vivirá para contarlo… -musito acercándose lentamente a Kagome. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos, incrédula a que Inuyasha estuviera tan cerca de ella, él se estaba preocupando por ella… no podía admitirlo pero tampoco negarlo: estaba feliz. Su corazón latía como loco y de la nada lagrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, él aun sentía algo por ella y ella no podía negar que sentía algo por él.- no quiero que sufras mas…

Con una de sus amplias manos tomo a Kagome de una mejilla acercando sus labios a los de ella, para poder probar una vez mas sus labios. Un simple roce, otra vez fue lo mismo que sintió, no recordaba que Inuyasha fuera así, él siempre la besaba sin dejar que los minutos ocuparan espacio. Pero esta manera nueva de Inuyasha, le agradaba mucho, sentir que deseaba besarla pero no lo hacia para dejar pasar los minutos y estar con ella. Esto lo hacia porque extrañaba sus besos y esta era la única manera que tenia para poder dejar un recuerdo en su mente de que estuvo con Kagome disfrutando un rose de sus labios tan delicioso. No aguanto mas y la beso, abrió sus labios envolviendo los de ella, sintiendo el calido aliento de la joven entrar en su boca, haciendo recordar la nostalgia que tenia minutos atrás para besarla. Un choque eléctrico la envolvió haciendo que ese beso se expandiera mas, acerco su cuerpo al de él y se sentó en sus piernas, no sin antes en volverlo por el cuello con sus brazos. Él la tomo de la cintura y la levanto para acomodarla más en sus piernas, solo para no incomodar el beso.

Se tomaron su tiempo, dejándose llevar por el beso que estaban teniendo, por ese momento se olvidarían de todo, del boxeo, de la película, de Houjo… de que estaban peleados. Por primera vez en su vida deseo que los minutos se expandieran, que las horas jamás pasaran, que el tiempo se detuviera, ahi con ellos. Pero todo lo que se desea no se cumple y tenían que volver a la realidad, por mucho que les pesase a ambos. El beso era lento y suave, al igual que la difícil separación que tuvieron en ese instante. Kagome estaba con los ojos cristalinos, los labios hinchados y con un leve rubor al igual que sus mejillas ¿Por qué estaba con una triste mirada? De seguro era por tener que dejar el orgullo y dejar pasar al sentimiento, pensó Inuyasha.

- tengo que irme… -susurro con debilidad, sin soltarlo.

- ¿no puedes quedarte un poco mas? –musito él abrasándola y escondiendo su rostro en el hombre de Kagome, amaba su perfume pero mas, amaba tenerla cerca.- solo por hoy…

Suspiro y lo abraso con un poco mas de fuerza, dejando que los minutos pasaran, sin preocuparle. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, ¿pero que era lo que estaba haciendo? ¡Él la engaño y ella abrasándolo como una estúpida!... pero… no podía… no podía, simplemente, no podía, ni quería. Amaba estar así no Inuyasha… lo amaba.

- pero es que no me puedo quedar…

- vamos olvídate de él… -dijo acurrucándose mas en ella.- quédate conmigo… dame una oportunidad mas, para estar con tigo…

Kagome tomo los hombros de Inuyasha y deshizo el abraso, lo miro fijamente por un minuto, él estaba confundido ante la reacción de la chica.

- te daré una oportunidad… -sonrió con delicadeza- pero ahora no… me esperan y será mejor que me valla, sino esto no va terminar, bien… -y se acerco a él. Esta vez la que tomo la iniciativa para besarlo fue ella. El beso fue corto, pero pudo dejarlo satisfecho para una despedida. Se levanto y arreglo un poco su ropa, volteo sin mirarlo y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se quedo un instante pensando… volteo y lo vio ahí sentado con una mirada triste, esperando algo de ella. Pero lo único que se limito a hacer, fue sonreírle y salir por la puerta… ¡le sonrió! ¡A él!. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin veía una sonrisa de ella dedicada a él.

- tengo una oportunidad… -sonrió de lado. Se recostó en el suelo y coloco sus manos en su cabeza como formando una almohada, miro el cielo.- _queda una oportunidad…_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Bueno… **¡perdón por tardar tanto!...** pero es que mi inspiración no llegaba y es cierto, estuve prácticamente una semana abriendo mi carpeta para escribir algo y nada. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba algo así, pero bueno no se puede ser perfecto ¿cierto?. Respecto a un comentario que recibí un tiempo a tras, **yo no soy una escritorio ni planeo hacerlo, por lo único que escribo es para dejar que ustedes se distraigan** y sueñen conmigo lo que esta loca cabeza sueña. **Pido disculpas** si no les gusto el fic, o tiene HORRORES ortográficos, pero es que mi ortografía no es muy buena y Word a veces mucho no ayuda. Detonas **maneras yo no obligo a leer** y sino les gusta **no dejen comentarios venenosos** porque **YO** me ciento mal. Igual **ya corregí unos errores que tenia…** bueno dejando claro esto me despido… así que chau y un beso… _**dejen reviews…**_

**Dulce Kagome lady! **¬,¬


	8. El Día En Que Sucedio Todo

**Capitulo 8: ****"E****l**** Día En Que Todo S****ucedió"**

Estaba en el balcón de su departamento sentado en su reposera con un cigarrillo encendido en mano observando distraídamente el cielo nocturno. Todo se encontraba cubierto de estrellas que titilaban con gran intensidad, era tan tranquilo, tan silencioso, tan placentero, ahora entendía a Kagome y su fascinación a las noches... ella amaba ver el cielo así. Recordó lo que había sucedido horas atrás entre ella y él. Se habían dado una oportunidad… ambos… que bien se sentía, estar bien con ella después de todo lo sucedido antes. Entonces lo recordó. Abrió sus ojos con demasía y miro hacia el frente como viendo la imagen que había visto meces atrás, cuando se peleo con ella, aun que la vio de espaldas supo que era ella, tenia ondulaciones en el cabello, vestía con la misma ropa que la vio esa tarde cuando se encontraron en su casa ¿pero que le pasaba¡Perdonarla después de a verlo engañado? con ese tipo… ese maldito infeliz. Cerro su puño con fuerza tirando el cigarrillo al abismo, pues vivía en el piso dieciséis, cayó a mitad de terminarlo, y encendido, se irguió y camino hacia adentro del departamento. Aun no olvidaba ese día… jamás lo aria…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **FLASH BACK **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era invierno, hacia frio, tanto que tuvo que vestirse con un suéter de lana, una camiseta gris manga larga y un pantalón de abrigo, maldición como odiaba vestir tan abrigadamente, siempre le incomodo y ahora más que nunca. Camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió su siempre confiable café con tostadas, era la única manera de despertase, ya que el café lo destartalaba del sueño. Era temprano, ya como las nueve de la mañana pero no se arrepintió ya que con tal de verse con Kagome seria capas de cruzar la Antártida en shorts, sonrió ante el pensamiento, esa niña sí que lo hacía hacer locuras. No se miro en el espejo porque no le gustaba y adamas ¿para qué tanto arreglo? Si se vería con su novia y no con el presidente de Japón, salió del departamento y camino hasta el ascensor, toco el botón que lo llevaría hasta la recepción del edificio, retrocedió unos pasos, recargo su espalda en la pared del ascensor cerro sus ojos y sonrió nuevamente, siempre se ponía feliz cuando salía con Kagome y más si era para hacerle el regalo de su vida, lo llevaba en el bolcillo del pantalón y lo apretó con su mano sin sacarlo, ahí estaba lo que definiría su vida y capas la de ella tan bien.

Sintió que las puertas se cerraban, y escucho que alguien entraba corriendo hacia el elevador abrió sus ojos pues los pasos de tacón se escucharon por el pequeño lugar y para su mala suerte se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Esta sonrió y se afirmo apoyando su brazo derecho a un lado de la pared que se encontraba cerca de las puertas corredizas de esté. La escudriño con su mirada de pies a cabeza, tenía unos tacones algo altos una falda ejecutiva que hacia juego con su traje de la parte superior negro, tenía sus brazos cruzados y llevaba su cabello suelto. Le gustaban las mujeres que lo usaban así porque les quedaba bien, pero con esta mujer… nada desde mucho tiempo le quedaba bien. Sonreía y tenía sus labios maquillados de un rubí muy elegante, su piel era tan blanca que solo eso le quedaba bien.

- Inuyasha… que bien te ves… - dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de no hacer algo no muy bueno. - ¿acaso piensas salir?

- Feh, gracias tú también te ves bien y si, pienso salir… - dijo de mala manera pues lo hacía más por cortesía que porque quisiera.

- Ahhh… y ¿solo, ó con alguien? - pregunto acercándose peligrosamente.

- Si… con mi novia – respondió sonriente, sabiendo que con esa respuesta ella se alejaría de el rápidamente.

Y para alivio del hombre así fue, ella retrocedió mostrando su rostro de desagrado, mientras fruncía su ceño levemente, y sonreía despectivamente. Lo observo con desprecio y pensando el ¿Por qué ese hombre que era tan inteligente tenía que salir con una chiquilla que aun no terminaba la escuela? En sí, entendía que a él le gustan jóvenes pero ¿tanto? Como para tener que salir con una adolecente, sin duda eso jamás lo entendería… ó… ¿sería que se había enamorado…? Naaa… ¡Inuyasha¿Enamorado? Eso imposible, lo conocía bien, muy bien para su gusto, sabía que él jamás se podría enamorar de una chiquilla que aun no se sabía ni cambiar lo pañales, de seguro lo hacía porque quería jugar con ella y no por otra cosa.

Pero esta situación ya la enfermaba, estaba cansada de siempre hacerle una invitación o insinuación y ser rechazada olímpicamente por un, no, como respuesta. Frunció mas su ceño ya sin fingir nada y volteo dándole la espalda mientras se abrasaba así misma con sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña y de reojo lo observo. Decidió hacerse la desilusionada por un desamor que no pudo ser. Suspiro con fuerza y con algo de exageración. Para algo le sirvieron las clases de teatro de su escuela.

- ¿Sabes, Inuyasha? – pregunto haciendo que la garganta le temblara. – yo aun te amo… - declaro volteando mientras lo miraba con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, si que era una buena actriz. Él levanto una ceja interrogativo, sintiéndose confundido con la inesperada declaración de la mujer.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues la mujer se le hecho a los brazos fingiendo sollozar.

- ¡si, como escuchaste¡aun te amo!... ¡tanto ó más que la primera vez! – indico casi gritando y aferrándose más al pecho del hombre que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Yo jamás deje de amarte – dijo levantando su rostro para verlo a la cara.

Inuyasha frunció el seño confundido ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo amaba? cuando fue ella la que lo engaño a él "pero que sínicas podían ser las mujeres" pensó conteniendo para sus adentros. Bajo su cabeza fastidiado con la reacción típica de esta mujer, siempre era lo mismo con ella, primero hablaban tranquilamente y luego hacia su típica escena de mujer arrepentida pensando que él la perdonaría después del terrible engaño. Pues no, esta vez no, ya la perdono una vez y de nuevo no haría lo mismo. La separo de si lentamente evitando mirarla a la cara y respondió con la voz gruesa y fuerte que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando ya algo le fastidiaba.

- Escúchame… y escúchame bien – dijo mirándola a la cara. – esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás… Kikyuo tu misma lo dijiste el día que me engañaste, cuando una relación se marchita ya nada puede hacerla florecer de nuevo. Y eso hiciste tu al engañarme, ya te dije un millón de veces que no me busques más que lo nuestro no tiene solución.

- Pe…

- No… ya vasta Kikyuo, yo ya no te amo… - aclaro saliendo del ascensor pues este ya había llegado a su destino. Kikyuo volteo como una fiera¡rechazarla a ella¡eso nunca!.

- ¡¡Y si tanto dices eso ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara y mirándome a los ojos?!! – grito roja de la cólera.

- ¡diablos! – murmuro volteándose para verla a la cara como ella dijo. – bien a ver si así ya no molestas… Kikyuo, yo ya no te amo – respondió viéndola a la cara y mirándola a los ojos con esa profunda mirada azul que era capaz de entrar asta tu alma.

Kikyuo quedo tan sorprendida por el arrebato que tuvo ese hombre con ella, que se quedo un buen rato mirando hacia la nada, hasta que él desapareció de su vista… ella estaba siendo rechazada ¡¡no, peor aún¡Estaba siendo sustituida por una niña¡Por una niña!, ese pensamiento sin duda quedo flotando en su mente haciendo que su odio hacia esa chiquilla y ese hombre que la rechazaba creciera con demasía. Esto sin duda Inuyasha, lo pagaría, aria que se odiaran ambos que el amor que se tengan se vuelva odio puro… ¿Por qué, no es verdad que del odio al amor solo existe un paso? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento ¡claro que solo existe un paso! Inuyasha las pagaría muy caro y más caro aun vería como es engañado por su hermosa adolecente. Salió de ascensor y saco de su bolcillo su celular marco un numero que ya se sabía de memoria y espero a que le contestaran.

- ¿Hola? – respondió la vos de un hombre.

- Hola… te tengo un trabajo al cual es imposible que rechaces… - acoto sonriendo, como ya viéndose en la victoria. – "Inuyasha… esto lo pagaras con dolor puro".

Kikyuo era una mujer fría y no era de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos a las personas, pero cuando se hablaba de odio y rencor podía demostrarlos tan bien que parecía que no era una persona reservada. Había conocido a Inuyasha en la secundaria cuando ambos asistían a la misma escuela y la misma clase, salieron por mucho tiempo hasta que ella tuvo que elegir con quien quedarse… con Inuyasha o con su ambición. Pero para su mala suerte no tuvo tiempo de decidir porque justamente Inuyasha la encontró en el peor de los momentos, en esos momentos que son privados y que solo dos personas son recibidas. Desde ese día ella jamás pudo volver con él, era cierto que Inuyasha le había dado una oportunidad pero nada para el noviazgo solo lo que hizo fue quedar como amigo, pero a ella le era imposible ya que aun que quisiera negarlo… aun le atraía ese hombre que era tan esquivo, tan brusco a veces, tan cerio, tan hombre. Era imposible no amarlo y para ella era una tentación tan grande como un dulce.

Cuando quiso recuperar lo que a ella le "pertenecía" fue demasiado tarde pues Inuyasha, ya estaba engatusado con esa chiquilla de preparatoria. Tenía que admitir que para los gusto de un hombre ella estaba bien, pero no para enamorarse pues era inexperta y jamás podría darle a Inuyasha alguna satisfacción física porque a simple vista se notaba que era una niña de mamá. Pero bueno los hombres a veces se dejaban guiar por los retos y no con las cosas fáciles, sabía que a Inuyasha le gustaba mucho los retos y este se veía que era uno muy grande pues por lo que tenía enterado esa chiquilla cuando conoció a Inuyasha, estaba enamorada de otro hombre y no de él. Pero… ya había pasado un buen tiempo de esa relación y ya la tenía en donde quería ¿para qué seguir con ese niña? "Que tontos son los hombres" pensó caminando hacia su auto. Esto ya era el colmo era imposible que Inuyasha se haya enamorado y la haya rechazado a ella que era una mujer y no una principiante como esa mocosa.

_- capas lo que sucede es que ella es pura y no esta tan usada como tu_ – esa fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Inuyasha, una vez hace mucho tiempo.

- pues ya veremos si tu niñita es tan pura como crees…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al fin llego al templo que se encontraba un poco alejado de la cuidad, sonrió al salir de su automóvil pues pudo ver claramente que de las escalinatas del templo bajaba su hermosa adolecente de 17 años de edad, bien, no se llevaban tantos años así que su relación estaba permitida, pues Kagome cumpliría sus 18 años ya a pocos meces y podría decidir por sí, sola. La vio buscarlo con la mirada y sonrió esta vez de medio lado, se veía preocupada. Se irguió ya que se encontraba apoyado en el capot del automóvil y de esa manera ella jamás lo encontraría pues Kagome era algo despistada. Levanto su mano y la saludo notando que ella lo descubrió muy pronto, corrió hasta él y se lanzo a sus brazos abrasándolo por el cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que ahora era su novio. La tomo por la barbilla con su mano libre pues la otra se encontraba en la cintura de la mujer. La miro con esa profunda mirada azul y acerco su rostro hacia el de ella que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pues aun no se acostumbraba a los besos tan repentinos de él, se ruborizo un poco al sentir los cálidos labios de él posarse en los de ella. Suspiro al sentir una paz infinita y un nudo en el estomago, esto solo se lo podría provocar él, solo él. Se movieron con delicadeza rosándose a cada contacto que hacían y sentía que por alguna extraña razón se quedaba sin aire ¿sería porque se sentía nerviosa? Ó ¿por el simple hecho de no tomar aire hace un buen rato? Se separo de él con dificultad, porque por un lado estaba el querer respirar pero por el otro era que no quería perder ni un minuto esa hermosa sensación que solo él le transmitía a través de sus besos.

- Pensé que hoy no te vería… - susurró en su oído, mientras la estrecha en sus brazos contra su pecho, bajo su cabeza y se embriago del esquicito aroma a dulce que siempre llevaba consigo Kagome. Ella por otra parte arqueo sus cejas sorprendida ante la sinceridad de Inuyasha, y se separo un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿pero qué es lo que estás diciendo? –pregunto extrañada. – si ayer dijimos que hoy nos veríamos…

- Lo sé… pero de todas maneras te extrañe – exclamo divertido mientras le robaba otro beso. – ven vamos hoy te quiero llevar a un lugar realmente hermoso.

- ¿Así?

- Si.

- ¿Y a donde? – pregunto curiosa.

- Eso es secreto – dijo abriendo la puerta de su automóvil para que la joven entrara.

- Está bien hoy confiare en ti, solo porque estoy de buenas – advirtió subiendo al auto. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y sonrió ante la sorpresa que se llevaría Kagome. Corrió hasta el otro extremo y subió a su auto ya comenzando a encenderlo.

Partieron de la entrada del templo Higurashi y se dirigieron al centro de Tokio, estaba emocionada hoy era un día especial, no sabía porque pero lo era, sentía que Inuyasha hoy se comportaba de una manera distinta a las demás parecía como si quisiese tener todo perfecto. Arrugo levemente el ceño ¿Inuyasha precavido? Se le hizo raro ya que él, no era muy de cuidados. Levanto sus hombros de modo que le restaba importancia a lo que pensaba, capas que hoy le diría o aria algo de suma importancia. De todas maneras dejo de pensar en eso y siguió perdiéndose en el escaso paisaje que mostraba la carretera, si bien era escasa de hermosura, pero al estar al lado de Inuyasha asía que todo fuese mágico…

Un automóvil oscuro los vio alejarse y dentro del dos persona los observaron sigilosos y pendientes de todos los movimientos que la pareja hacia. Ella sonrió de lado, mientras pensaba fríamente su gran venganza hacia ese hombre y esa mujer ¿mujer? Quiso decir niña, pues esa "niña" no tenía nada de mujer. Hizo una seña con su mano para que el conductor del automóvil los siguiera y así lo hizo, esta vez tenía todo preparado para que nada saliera mal, nada podía salir mal, esta era su última oportunidad para que ellos se separasen y así ella poder regocijarse ante el sufrimientos del hombre que la desprecio y ante esa chiquilla que tubo la impertinencia de quitarle lo que era de ella. Sufrirían de la manera más cruel que un humano podría sufrir, no físicamente no mentalmente, sino… del corazón, aria que se odiasen, aria que jamás volvieran a confiar en ellos dos, si eso aria. Sonrió aun más y se acomodo en el asiento, mientras esperaba a que todo saliese a la perfección.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bajo del automóvil y miro maravillada ese lugar, miro cada centímetro de hoja, cada sentido y hasta cada pájaro que graznaba era un sentimiento difícil de explicar el que ahora sentía en su cuerpo, jamás había estado en ese lugar y estaba muy agradecida con Inuyasha. Era un jardín japonés, todo era verde, todo era paz, había un puente en la mitad del camino y vio que era muy alto tanto que podría decir que aproximadamente media unos diez metro de altura. Había arboles por todas partes cosa que daba un toque de bosque al enorme jardín que parecía jamás acabar. Pero lo que más le fascino fue la vista de ese puente, parecía antiguo ya que estaba construido como los castillos de Londres… haaay como le gustaría conocer Londres. Sonrió ante el desviamiento del tema. Miro a Inuyasha que caminaba a un lado de ella y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez tomando el brazo de Inuyasha para acercarse a él. Él por otra parte la miro algo confuso pero no le dio importancia pues se sentí a gusto con el gesto tan cariñoso que recibió de ella. Esta era la última parada que harían pues ya se hacía muy tarde y bueno no quería tener problemas con la madre de Kagome.

Suspiró ya era hora de entregarle lo que había comprado para ella, de ese pequeño obsequio dependían muchas cosas. Tanteo su bolcillo mientras ella se deslumbraba con cada paisaje que mostraba ese jardín, y ahí se encontraba esa pequeña caja que contenía lo que él tanto había buscado, era perfecto para ella y sin duda ella estaría feliz de recibirlo. En verdad eso era lo que esperaba. Diviso un asiento en un rincón de ese jardín, era perfecto, estaba solo en medio de todo ese bosque y no había nadie rondando que los molestase. Bien sin duda era perfecto, la llevo hasta ese asiento y se sentaron mientras ella hablaba de lo maravilloso que era ese lugar. La observo en silencio y la miro como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera, sonrió de lado y le tomo una mejilla, ella paro de hablar y lo miro sorprendida, él volvió a esbozar una enorme sonrisa, de verdad esa niña era muy tímida. Se cerco a ella y la beso suave y tiernamente, mientras sentía como ella suspiraba con fuerza, parecía estar nerviosa y tranquila… sí que era especial, fue un beso largo y cariñoso, le gustaba los besos de ella y mas porque él había sido el culpable de enseñarle a besar de esa manera tan única que solo ella podía mostrar. Se separaron y él volvió a sonreír por última vez mientras observaba el rubor que Kagome tenía en sus mejillas. Era toda una niña, una niña que lo volvía loco, sin duda.

- Tengo algo que darte… y también que decirte –dijo serio y algo nervioso por la reacción que ella podría tomar. Kagome lo observo expectante y esperando a que él le dijera lo que lo hacía sentirse nervioso.- bueno… primero toma el obsequio –índico sacando la pequeña cajita que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ente ese "regalo". Tomo con sus manos temblorosas el obsequio y lo abrió lentamente no sin antes mirar la cajita de terciopelo con cautela ¿ahí se encontraría lo que ella pensaba¿¡ahí estaría lo que definiría su vida¿¡¡ahí estaría un anillo de compromiso!!? Pero… que aria aun era muy joven no podría casarse con él, aun tenía una vida por delante aunque… ella en realidad quisiera… era muy joven.

¿Pero cómo saber lo que había ahí dentro sin ni siquiera mirar? Y… ¿sino era un anillo y era otro cosa? Bueno sería un alivio. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y volvió a tomar aire, las manos le temblaban y sentía un nudo en el estomago que era tan incomodo que le hacía doler, abrió sus ojos y los enfoco decididos en esa pequeña cajita de color azul, capas que no era lo que pensaba y la muy tonta se hacia ilusiones. Bien era mejor abrirlo que estar observándolo. Por otro lado estaba Inuyasha que la observaba desesperado ¿pero que le pasaba por qué no lo abría? Se preguntaba cerio, la miraba a ella y luego al pequeño obsequio que ella tenía en una mano, sentía que el corazón le latía a prisa… Kagome si que era indecisa. Se sobresalto al verla ya aproximando su mano a la cajilla, su respiración se volvió forzosa y muy rápida. Estaba alterado y muy nervioso. Kagome poso su mano sobre el obsequio y suspiro una vez más, cerro sus ojos y lentamente abrió el regalo, esta vez abrió ella sus ojos lentamente y con algo de temor por lo que tendría que ver.

Era un hermoso dije de un corazón, que tenia las iníciales "I" y "K" grabados en un corazón. Sonrió de oreja a oreja "era lo que yo pensaba" pensó emocionada viendo el obsequio con un brillo singular en sus ojos, estaba emocionada, él le hacia un regalo solo a ella, demostrando que la quería, lo miro aun sonriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a él en brazos mientas besaba su mejilla, capas no era un anillo de compromiso pero era algo importante para ella así que no le importaría.

- ¡¡Gracias Inuyasha!! –dijo aun abrasándolo.- esto es muy bonito –exclamo separándose un poco de él.

- Pero… esto no es todo. –acoto serio.- bueno… yo… q-quería p-prometerte algo… -tartamudeo. Kagome frunció levemente el ceño y lo miro dubitativa, Inuyasha estaba tartamudeando y se veía muy nervioso… ¿Qué quisiera prometerle?.- sabes… yo… te amo… -y todo pareció detenerse. No se escuchaba ni los pájaros, ni mucho menos las personas… ¿él lea vía dicho que la amaba¿a ella? Se quedo estática, casi de piedra ¡esto no podía ser verdad!.- y… quisiera… que -suspiro al ver que le costaba mucho decirlo.- ¡buenoquisieraquenoscasemoscuandotúquieras! –dijo tan rápido que Kagome solo pudo exclamar un:

- ¿Eh? -¡¿acaso había escuchado bien¿¡¡él le había propuesto matrimonio!!? Y más… ¿cuando ella quisiese…? este día si que era especial.- Inuyasha… -él hubiera querido que ella contestara más rápido pero parecía que estaba más nerviosa que él, pues tenía las mejillas sumamente sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos muy brillantes.- ¿tu…¿yo…? –y parecía que no era capaz de crear una oración, hasta que…- ¡¡¡SI CLARO QUE QUIERO!!! –Kagome había aceptado la proposición de Inuyasha, y estaba muy feliz pues no volvió a dudar y se sanso a los brazos de Inuyasha abrasándolo por el cuello haciendo que el hombre volviera a sentir una paz infinita, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de los nervios o dolor de pansa.

Exhalo todo el aire que tenia contenido y la abraso escondiendo su rostro en el cabello azabache de ella, siempre tenía un aroma tan particular, tan pacifico que cada vez que lo olía o sentía parecía salir volando de este mundo y tocar las nueves del cielo. Era cierto que podía ser algo exagerado pero de verdad se sentía en las nueves. La abraso fuerte mientras cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en el aroma de ella la amaba y se sentía muy feliz de poder disfrutar un momento tan agradable con ella que capas en un tiempo no muy lejano seria su mujer. No quería soltarla por temor a que la perdiese pues parecía que si la soltaba se moriría, era tan grande su amor que no podría pensar pasar su vida sin su Kagome, sin su niña. Pues eso era ella, ella era su niña su alumna. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y pensar que el fue su primer novio.

- Kagome…

- Mmm… -fue lo que alcanzo a decir, pues parecía que un sus brazos siempre se dormía.

- ¿quieres que te lo coloque? –pregunto separándose un poco de la joven que ya se encontraba somnolienta.

- Jeje si, claro –dijo sonriendo y volteando para que él, le pusiera esa hermosa cadena de plata en su suave cuello. Se relamió los labios al verla ahí tan vulnerable y a su disposición, quería besarle el cuello y llenarla de mil carisias pero… ¿estaría mal si lo hiciese¡maldición él y sus miedos! Pues no podía apurar a Kagome ya que ella era solo una adolecente… aun… y no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiese.

- Listo… -exclamo haciéndola voltear.- ¿quieres irte a tu casa? –pregunto algo triste. Ella sonrió al ver la cara que tenia Inuyasha, parecía ser un niño bueno que se arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

- No quisiera… pero mañana tengo clases y bueno… - él suspiro y la miro un buen rato.

- Te queda muy bien… -dijo viéndolo fijamente a lo que ella llevaba ahora en su cuello.

- Gracias me lo regalo mi novio –exclamo orgullosa fingiendo que hablaba con otra persona.

- ¿así?... qué pena… yo que quería invitarte a salir –acoto con una sonrisa picara.- pero tienes novio y… no se le puede engañar ¿cierto? –y eso ultimo lo dijo maliciosamente.

- Mmm… no se… pero no creo que se entere…

- ¿Entonces lo engañaras?

- Ehhh… -y lo miro a los ojos, se acerco un poco a él igual a un felino: lenta y seductoramente. Y quedo a unos escasos centímetros de rosar sus labios.- no seria capas –susurró.

Inuyasha no se movió ni un solo centímetro al ver el repentino comportamiento de Kagome, y se sintió un poco cohibido pues ella no era de comportarse así. Sonrió con seducción y la tomo de la cintura para impulsarla a que ella besara sus seductores labios. Y así se quedaron besándose mientras todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer… suspiraron entre besos y besos, la verdad no querían arruinar el momento pero tenían que hacerlo, ella por su parte porque tenía que ir a su casa ya que mañana tendría escuela y él por no querer quedar con un enojo en la madre de ella. Luego de estar (por así decirlo) casi media hora besándose, se encontraban caminando de las manos hacia las escaleras del templo Higurashi, iban sin soltarse cosa que a Inuyasha le encantaba, pues al ser tan posesivo estar de esa manera sí que era muy placentero para su persona. Se detuvieron a inicios de los escalones y se dieron un último beso de despedía y capas el ultimo, sonrió en sus labios al recordar la proposición que le hizo en ese jardín que desde ese momento seria su lugar de amor.

- Bien… ¿nos vemos mañana? –pregunto con una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas.

- Claro que si… -respondió él con una sonrisa seductora.

Se dieron el último beso y el quedo ahí observándola partir hasta que ya la perdió de vista en la sima de las escalinatas, esa sonrisa que tenía en sus labios no se borraría ya que ella había aceptado lo que el tanto le avía costado decir, pero no se arrepentía ya que con esa promesa se identificaba el amor que ahora sentía el uno por el otro. Giro sobre sus talones, mientras acomodaba sus manos es los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a su auto sin notar que unas miradas estaban en él posándose y casi escudriñarlo con la mirada, sintió un escalofríos por la espalda y frunció su seño al voltear e inspeccionar si alguien lo observaba, pero sus sospechas desaparecieron al notar que estaba solo en esa calle, ya era de noche y estaba alucinando, bueno capas que había sido su bruja ya que ella hacía que él se volviera loco con solo sentir su presencia._ Solo __tú__ puedes hacerme perder… Kagome._

Kikyuo y su acompañante estaban serios observando los movimientos de Inuyasha, al ver como él se volteaba a inspeccionar Kikyuo sintió como su corazón daba un latido rápido, pues él había clavado su mirada azul en el auto en donde ella se encontraba, una gota de sudor rodo por su sien hasta que desapareció rodeando su rostro. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el rostro con una expresión tensa. Inuyasha muchas veces podía parecer un halcón con su actitud tan silenciosa, pero lástima que no tenía un cesto sentido si no, ahí sí que estaría perdida. Hizo una seña con su mano al conductor que la acompañaba, para que este arrancara el automóvil antes que Inuyasha lo hiciera primero, tenía un plan y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se lo impidieran. Sonrió de lado al pasar a un lado del vehículo de Inuyasha antes de que se marcharan, lo vio a través de la ventana polarizada y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, parecían dos lanzas bien afiladas. Inuyasha no sabría nunca que lo golpeo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había llegado al edificio de su departamento estaciono el vehículo al frente del edificio y programo la alarma pues no tenia deseos de dejar su auto en la cochera del lugar por pura vagancia. Camino tranquilo hacia la entrada de la recepción, no tenia apuros así que antes de entrar al recinto desvió su mirada tranquila a la acera de la otra calle que se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia de él, al otro lado de la ruta, sus ojos se abrieron con demasía al verla pareja que caminaba de la mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a la mujer, no podía ser cierto, no eso no estaba pasando, se negaba una y otra vez al verla. Llevaba la misma ropa de la tarde y su cabello suelto. Parpadeo un par de veces y frunció su seño, se encontraba caminando a espaldas pero era ella no se podía equivocar. ¡Era Kagome! Tomada de la mano de otro un hombre alto de cabellera oscura con risos que le llegaban hasta la espalda. Apretó los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se tenso, volteo en dirección a la pareja observando cómo se subían a un vehículo en dirección opuesta a la de él. Vio como se alejaban y sin dudarlo corrió hacia su automóvil desprogramándola alarma que minutos antes había programado, subió con rapidez y los siguió a toda velocidad. Sus ojos se habían vuelto iguales a los de un demonio que estaba a punto de casara su presa ¡Kagome estaba tomada de la mano de otro hombre¡¡Y no era él!!. Apretó más las manos a la del volante y presiono el acelerador para seguirlos de muy cerca, tenía que aclarar esto y ver qué era lo que sucedía. Estaba seguro de haberla visto subir los peldaños de la escalera del templo ¿Cómo era posible que en minutos ella este con otro hombre?. Paro en un semáforo y comenzó a unir cabos, él la había dejado en su casa, la vio de espaldas, hicieron una promesa… no podía ser ella. Pero como calmar la ira que sentía en ese momento tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sucedía… y no descansaría a descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

Bajaron al frente de otro edificio que decía en frente "hotel" se veía con muy mala reputación a simple vista ya que estaba con la pintura a medias y con la mitad de las letras encendidas. Estaciono a unos escasos metros y los vio bajar, eran la misma pareja ¡y se volvían a tomar de las manos! Gruño por lo bajo, agachando un poco la cabeza para centrar mas la mirada de demonio que tenía en eso momentos… maldición ella seguía de espaldas. De esa manera jamás podría cerciorarse de que era SU Kagome. Entraron al fin y él bajo con cautela de su vehículo, camino a zancadas largas pensando en la manera de que Kagome podría estar haciendo esto y fue ahí en donde se detuvo, no camino ni un paso más. Kagome seria incapaz de hacer eso, ella era pura como el agua de un rio, jamás había estado con un hombre… incluyéndolo a él.

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? – se dijo para sí. Pero es que ella llevaba la misma ropa que Kagome, y de espaldas era igual a ella¿Cómo podía equivocarse?. Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire ¿y si se estaba equivocando y estaba juzgando antes de tiempo?... volteo sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su auto. Esa no era Kagome y él estaba interpretando mal las cosas. Una vez más se detuvo en seco recordando las sandalias que vio de esa mujer… ¡él le había regalado las misma a Kagome! Frunció mas se seño y apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia, tenía que averiguarlo si o si y vería a esa mujer a la cara para así saciar sus dudas.

Entro a la recepción y frunció una vez más su seño observando el lugar: estaba todo desordenado, los asientos estaba desgastados al igual que las paredes y el recepcionista estaba muy mal presentado pues tenía una expresión de fastidio muy notable. Se acerco a el hombre y le pregunto por la pareja que había entrado ase unos minutos atrás. El hombre lo miro fastidiado y con una mano sosteniendo su rostro hablo sin preámbulos indicándole la habitación y todo en donde se encontraban. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco al ver que ese hombre no tenía ni la menor interés de su trabajo. No agradeció y siguió su camino hacia la habitación antes mencionada, entro en un pacillos que estaba algo rancio y viejo, pues tenía un aspecto deplorable, escudriño con fastidio todas las puertas hasta que encontró la indicada, camino hacia ella y se planto enfrente levantando su mano para golpear la puerta pero se detuvo antes de tiempo pues unos sonidos llamaron su atención, frunció una vez más su seño ya que los sonidos se hacían cada vez más notables: era el chillido de una cama golpeándose con la pared de seguro y unos gemidos de mujer muy notables. Entonces no lo pensó dos veces y con una mano tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta. Se detuvo un momento con la respiración agitada y los ojos clavado en esa perilla ¿y si era Kagome? Borro ese pensamiento y se introdujo en la habitación. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio a una mujer encima de un hombre otra vez de espaldas hacia él haciendo el amor. Se respiración se corto y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder… era Kagome. No tenía dudas, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos con leves ondulaciones en las puntas y… y… la cadena que él, esa misma tarde le había obsequiado estaba en el cuello de ella. Entro del todo sin importarle nada y hablo sin temor en su voz.

- ¡¡KAGOME!! –grito haciendo que la pareja parara y que la mujer se detuviera de sus gemidos.-…Kagome… e-eres… ¿tu? –pregunto en un hilo de voz. La mujer no volteo pero le respondió en silencio.

- Vete… -fue el susurró que se escucho por parte de la mujer.

- ¿Qué? –dijo mientras tiraba todo el aire que tenia retenido.

- ¡¡¡VETE!!! –sollozo la mujer en un gemido casi indescifrable pero claro para Inuyasha.

El no dijo nada pero la sangre que sintió hervir en ese momento hizo que la odiara como nunca antes había odiado. Jamás nadie le había hecho sentir tan miserable como en ese momento. Su Kagome, la Kagome que el amo con toda su alma lo había engañado ante sus propios ojos y si es menos, lo echaba sin mirarlo a la cara. Hizo crujir la mandíbula y quiso hacerla voltear para verle la cara pero era tan grande el odio y la humillación que sentía en ese momento que no pudo hacer nada más que voltear e irse, pero no sin antes ver con un odio infinito a ese hombre que no había dejado de sostener la cintura de Kagome en todo ese momento. Ella sintió la puerta cerrarse y el hombre que la tenia sostenida sonrió pero es sonrisa no duro mucho ya que cuando vio la expresión de la mujer sintió que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Kikyuo? –pregunto el hombre al ver que ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente. Pudo sentir el odio de ese hombre en su espalda, sentir como casi le arrancaba el alma con el odio que sintió en ese momento ¡pudo sentir el odio de Inuyasha¿Cómo era posible que un simple hombre pudiera demostrar tanto odio con una sola mirada?.- hey, Kikyuo –exclamo el hombre zamarreándola un poco y sacándola de sus pensamiento, ella volvió su mirada a él y seria hablo.

- …al fin mi venganza acabo…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **Fin del Flash Back **-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Se tumbo en su cama con una gran fuerza y un odio que jamás había sentido. Una vez más el odio sentido por esa mujer había crecido y esta vez no dejaría pasar nada, la aria pagar como solo él sabia hacerlo.

- Espero que sientas el mismo dolor que yo sentí… -dijo sonriendo de lado.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!!!! Lo lamento mucho estuve casi mitad de mes sin actualizar y lo lamento mucho, la cosa es que me concentre en mi otro fic y bueno jeje me olvide de algunas cosas. Eso es por una parte pero por otra… no me llegaba la inspiración y bueno… tuve barios problemas con este cap, ya que lo borre como tres veces porque no me convencía lo que escribía jeje, no pero enserio perdón. Bien, al fin saben que fue lo que sucedió para que Inuyasha odie a Kagome. En sí, el flash back no termino pero bueno, por ahora lo dejo hasta ahí ¿sí?. ¿¡Ah! Prometo ya no dejar pasar nada y escribir más seguido jeje. Creo que lo que voy a decir no lo tendría que decirlo porque después de un casi abandono completo del fic no debería pero es que no quiero desilusionarme… ¡¡¡pido reviews!!! Bueno a las personas que les gusto espero que lo dejen. Y sin más que decir me voy chau aliozzzzz… zzz… n.n

**Dulce…**


	9. Dos Corazones Rotos

**Capitulo 9: ****"****Dos Corazones Rotos****"**

Sintió un leve movimiento en su cama, emitió un gemido algo molesto por interrumpirla en su más profundo sueño. Pero exactamente no era un sueño lo que había soñado sino más bien una pesadilla de la cual ella había vivido en carne propia y cada día como ese lo soñaba con más intensidad. Estando de lado se giro para el otro lado que daba a la ventana y los leves rayos de sol que traspasaban escasos espacios entre las nueves atravesaban sus cortinas. Frunció un poco su seño al sentirlos de lleno en su rostro y volvió a quejarse y movió su cabeza a los lados por sentir algo húmedo en su cara rasándole con insistencia, abrió sus ojos con pesar y vio ahí a su única compañía con la cual jamás peleaba: Ike. Su mascota, la que ella había salvado de ser destrozado por una jauría de perros que lo seguían para acabar con la pobre vida del cachorro negro. Sonrió y acaricio el lomo del animal haciendo que este le lamiera más el rostro. Suspiro y se levando alzando al perro y colocándolo en su regazo fastidiada de que siempre él sea el usurpador de sus seños, pero esta vez estaba a gradecida, ya que si no hubiera sido por el pequeño cachorro de seguro se hubiera despertado sobresaltada.

- Fue el mismo sueño… -murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. El perro elevo su mirada a la cara de la joven y como si pudiera sentir su dolor le lamio nuevamente el rostro.- por suerte tu eres mi héroe –dijo abrasando al animal con fervor. Al estar con él no se sentía tan sola… a pesar de ya haber "arreglado" las cosa con Inuyasha, Inuyasha.- Inuyasha… -susurró llenando sus ojos con lágrimas y sin soltar a el cachorro de sus brazos como si de eso dependiera su vida. Una vez más se había visto parada en esa cornisa mirando el agua a sus pies con el viento dándole de lleno en el rostro y con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos sin compasión… pero había algo diferente. No estaba Inuyasha.

Miro hacia la ventana y volvió a revivir esos pensamientos y esas imágenes que le mostraba el corazón. El cielo estaba gris y como ahora, amenazaba con soltar una enorme tempestad, el aullido del viento se escuchaba desde afuera de la ventana. Era como si lo estuviese reviviendo. Se levanto de la cama y dejo a Ike en ella, para caminar hacia su ventana, poso su mano en el frio vidrio transparente y miro hacia abajo sintiendo la misma sensación que sintió en su sueño. Di un respingo del susto que eso le provoco y retrocedió un paso para voltear y afirmar su espalda a la pared, con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo se llevo una mano al pecho para tratar de apaciguar su agitado corazón. El miedo y la angustia la estaban matando. Se deslizo por ella hasta que pudo sentarse en su piso de alfombra, tenía sus ojos castaños muy abiertos y la respiración bien agitada… todo por sentirse caer a la deriva con solo mirar hacia afuera de su ventana, pero es que se veía tan inmensamente grande… que le daba un temor infinito… y mas, el saber que Inuyasha no estaba a su lado le daba más temor aun.

Aun sentada después de haber pasado más de media hora Kagome no se levanto. Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, la mirada perdida en la alfombra en donde se encontraba y su largo cabello azabache le caía por los costados del rostro como una cascada cubriendo la belleza de su rostro. Sin cambiarse o higienizarse, ella no se movió del lugar. Ike la observaba sentado frente a ella gimoteando y viéndola con una mirada triste. Kagome alzo su mirada y observo al cachorro que la miraba igual que ella: tiste.

- Solo estoy pensando… nada más. –le respondió al can que no apartaba su mirada de la de ella.- en verdad créeme… -pero ni ella misma se lo creía. Hace muy poco se veía llorando en esa cornisa… sola. Sin nadie a su lado. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos lentamente, como queriendo sacarse con ese suspiro la tristeza que guardaba en su interior. _Pero… ¿a __quién__ engaño?_ Pensó con tristeza. Volvió su mirada al animal que no se había movido de su lugar como ella y le sonrió de una manera afable.- te contare… una historia verídica –y volvió a sus pirar.

_Frunció su ceño y miro por encima vez la pantalla de su celula_r. Inuyasha no la había llamado ni buscado por dos días ¿Por qué? Eso era muy raro ya que conociendo lo posesivo y metiche que es, él ya la hubiera llamado o al memos buscado… pero nada. Se levanto de su cama de un salto y camino hacia la ventana dejando el celular en su mesa de noche. Se planto en frente de la ventana mirando el cielo que ya se estaba pintando de un color gris, amenazando con que llovería en cualquier momento. Habían quedado con que se verían ayer, pero él jamás asistió, ni se apareció. Volvió a fruncir su ceño extrañado de la actitud que tenía su novio, giro sobre sus talones, tomo el abrigo que se encontraba en su cilla de escritorio y salió de su habitación dando un portazo. Ahora vería qué demonios le pasaba. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se colocaba su abrigo de color chocolate, acomodo su cabello y salió de su casa despidiendo a su madre y mintiendo que se vería con una amiga. Camino apurada mientras bajaba las escaleras ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? Ni sus mensajes o llamadas respondió, él no era así¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se detuvo en seco al pensar en una posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero luego desecho esa pregunta ya que ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse. Estaba enojada muy enojada, solo por el simple hecho de que la allá hecho esperar toda la tarde de ayer. ¡Ella no le hizo absolutamente nada¿Por qué la ignoraba? Y más ¡¿Por qué no la buscaba?! En verdad estaba enojada, se acomodo el cabello y camino más aprisa. Hoy descubriría que le pasaba.

Llego al edificio en donde Inuyasha vivía miro su enorme altura y escudriño con la mirada una ventana que sabía perfectamente bien a quien pertenecía: Inuyasha. Entro al ascensor y espero pacientemente a que llegara al piso dieciséis, mientras pasaba piso por piso muy lento… leeento. ¡Listo era el colmo¡ como podía ser posible que un ascensor tardara tanto en llegar al ante último piso, movió su pie a un ritmo rápido mientras miraba como la luz que indicaba el piso avanzaba, levanto su espalda de la pared y comino por el ascensor como una leona enjaulada ¡estaba cansada de esperar y quería averiguar YA que era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha!... era muy raro que él no la haya buscado, no era porque ella este ansiosa de verlo, sino que estaba acostumbrada a verlo cada cinco minutos -por así decirlo- de toda maneras era la culpa de él, porque él era el posesivo no ella. Se detuvo y dejo de rondar el pequeño ascensor mientras se daba cuenta que ella podía ser igual o parecida a él. "Inuyasha esto es tu culpa" pensó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que las puertas de ese vendito ascensor se abrieron para hacerle paso. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió casi corriendo del ascenso hacia la puerta de Inuyasha, pero no antes de empujar distraídamente a una mujer que se le atravesó en el camino. Dio una rápida mirada a la mujer y noto una sonrisa fría, cosa que hizo a la joven sentir un horrible escalofrío en la espalda.

- Disculpe… no fue mi intención –se excuso Kagome, asiendo una reverencia.

- No, no, está bien… sé que no fue tu intención. –respondió. Su voz era serena y suave como el pelaje de un gatito. Kagome la observo un momento y noto que esa mirada ya la había visto antes… pero ¿en dónde?.- no te detengas sebe que tenias prisa –dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo en Kagome pensar en que era falsa.

- Muy bien adiós –despidió sin darle importancia. La mujer volvió a sonreír y levanto una de sus manos para despedir a la joven mientras que en vos muy baja dijo:

- Adiós mocosa…

Al fin llego a la puerta de Inuyasha y miro un momento el número que estaba enfrente de ella. Era algo grande pero no mucho ya que con una mano Kagome alcanzaba a envolverlo, estaba bañado de un color dorado brillante, se veía muy elegante y ¿cómo no? ya que conociendo lo presumido que es su novio, el edificio tendría que ser sumamente delicado. Suspiro una vez más pero esta vez con fuerza tratando de inhalar todo el aire que alcanzaban sus pulmones, cerró sus ojos y lo exhalo con fuerza. Bien, ya estaba preparada, aun no sabía porque pero tenía un leve presentimiento que algo no andaba bien. Con todo el valor que tuvo golpeo la puerta con un leve golpe de nudillos, espero paciente y nerviosa de que él abriera la puerta… pero nada. Arrugo la frente confundida y volvió a golpear la puerta pero un poco más fuerte y espero… pero volvió a tener el mismo resultado… nada. Ya cansada no se contuvo y con más fuerza que antes golpeo la puerta pero con el puño, sabía que estaba ahí ya que ese día él no trabajaba ni tenía otro compromiso. Nadie atendió. Kagome cerró sus ojos y bajo su cabeza arqueando una ceja nerviosa que parecía tener un tic nervioso, mostro una media sonrisa malvada y abrió sus ojos hastiada de esperar, con la palma abierta golpeo la puerta y grito a todo pulmón:

- ¡¡¡ATIENDEMÉ PEDASO DE ESTÚPIDO!!! –grito sin importarle nada.

- ¡maldición ya voy! –se escucho desde adentro. Sonrió satisfecha y retrocedió un par de pasos para recibirlo. La puerta se abrió y lo vio. Arqueo ambas cejas al verlo tan desprolijamente: tenía el cabello enmarañado, inicios de su barba creciendo, unas grises ojeras, los ojos algo rojos por la falta de sueño y una mirada ¿triste?.

- ¿Qué paso Inuyasha? –pregunto levantando su mano para posarla en la áspera mejilla. Inuyasha le esquivo la mano y cerró la puerta mientras afirmaba su espalda en ella.

- Qué te importa… –dijo secamente. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida de que el hablara así y con ella. Frunció su ceño y su mirada pareció quemar, abrió su boca para hablar pero la vos de Inuyasha la detuvo.- ¿Qué quieres?.

- ¿Cómo que quiero? –pregunto como si fuera la pregunta mas obvia del mundo.- ¡quiero saber qué demonios de te pasa…! Desde antes de ayer me dijiste que nos veríamos y no te apareciste, tampoco respondes a mis llamados o mensajes… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede porque te comportas así?

- Me comporto como quiero… además no tengo porque darte explicaciones. –respondió inclinándose hacia ella para estar más cerca. Sintió un golpe en su pecho y se pregunto si habría sido un golpe recio o solo el latir de su corazón. La tenía enfrente de él, y no se lo creía ¿sería capaz de venir a verlo después de lo que vio el mismo día en que sucedió todo? Sonrió, claro que era capaz.- tú y yo no somos nada…

- ¡Inuyasha! –reprocho con un temblor en la garganta. Él se estaba comportando de una manera muy fría y eso a ella le dolía mucho.- ¡¿Cómo me puedes decir eso¡eres mi novio! –y quiso morderse la lengua.

La puerta del departamento de Inuyasha se abrió lentamente y de ella salió una mujer muy… muy… muy bella. Vestía una ropa muy pronunciada que mostraba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, sus piernas era largas y esbeltas, sus pechos llamativos y extremadamente grandes, su piel tenía un tono trigueño y a la vista suave, su rostro alargado y prolijo al igual que sus labios. Miro a Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa. Inuyasha volteo y le sonrió afablemente, no, de otra manera que Kagome no supo comprender, la mujer se acerco a él y poso sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha e inclino su rostro estirándolo hacia Inuyasha. Kagome sintió su corazón latir a mil por segundo, tan rápido que podría jurar salaria de su pecho. Y lo beso. Un beso que ella jamás olvidaría. Su corazón se partió en mil fragmentos y los pequeños trozos le pincharon su pecho haciendo el dolor más agudo aun, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la respiración se volvió forzosa. Se separaron lentamente y la mujer le sonrió tiernamente.

- Gracias por lo de anoche. –dijo. Kagome entreabrió sus labios y miro sumamente sorprendida a la mujer. Ella se volvió hacia Kagome y dijo:- nos vemos… adiós niña… - esas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Kagome.

La vio alejarse y entrar al ascensor. Inuyasha sonreía de una manera… desdeñadora. Volvió a afirma su espalda a la pared y miro a Kagome aun sonriendo con sus ojos entrecerrados como echando dagas de ellos hacia la adolecente que no emitía ni un sonido. Llevo su mirada a la de él y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sintiendo aun el dolor de su corazón destrozarla por dentro se sentía temblar y el nudo en su garganta ahogarla con demasía. La mirada de Inuyasha era glacial y dura como amenazándola, esa sonrisa no se le quitaba y Kagome pensó que él lo estaba disfrutando… y así era.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías? –pregunto con odio. Ella aun lo miraba incrédula ante lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado.- vamos que tengo otras cosas que atender.

¡¡¡PLASSFF!!!

Con toda su fuerza Kagome abofeteo la majilla de Inuyasha, haciendo que este volteara de una manera increíblemente rápida la cara. Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados mirando hacia la pared que se encontraba a lo lejos. La mejilla marcada y de un leve color rojizo mostrando la fuerza del golpe recibido, volvió su mirada a donde ella estaba y la observo sorprendido. Kagome por primera vez en toda su vida sintió odio… odio puro hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente, pero también sentía tristeza, ella y el habían hecho una promesa hacia unos días atrás, se casarían cuando ella estuviera lista, cuando tenga edad suficiente de corresponderle para siempre. Pero todo eso había acabado… y en un segundo. Ambos se miraron por un largo momento sintiendo odio mutuo por el otro. Kagome no dejaba de soltar lágrimas de su corazón e Inuyasha no paraba de escudriñarla con la mirada, abrió su boca para hablar pero Kagome se le adelanto demasiado rápido.

- ¿¡cómo te atreves!? –grito sin dejar sus lagrimas.- ¿¡y como tienes la decencia de mirarme a la cara?!

- Eso mismo te quiero preguntar –dijo con la voz ronca y su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡no te hagas la desentendida si sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando! –gruño con rabia, mientras se separaba de la puerta.- te vi de la misma manera que tu acabas de hacerlo… pero solo hay una pequeña diferencia. –sentencio acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella frunció su seño y lo observo lentamente: tenia la mirada fría, de sus ojos se desprendía odio puro hacia ella y una sonrisa engañosa no se quitaba de su rostro.- te vi desnuda y en los brazos de otro… -susurró cerca de su oído. Abrió sus ojos con demasía y volvió su rostro hacia el.

- ¡yo jama…!

- No… -la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella.- yo te vi y eras tú… tenias el collar que _yo_ te regale… pequeña ramera…

Quito su mano de sus labios con brusquedad y frunció su seño indignad de que la allá humillado con un amor falso.

- ¡YO JAMAS TE ENGAÑARIA! –grito con dolor.- ¡yo jamás aria lo mismo que tú¡Y TE ACUSARIA CON MENTIRAS FALSAS¡sabes mejor que nadie, que yo no eh estado son otro hombre…! Ni contigo… -y eso ultimo lo susurró agachando su cabeza.

- Feh, pues eso lo dudo mucho. –bufo son maldad haciendo que la joven levantara su rostro con rapidez. Ella se llevo una mano a la clavícula de su garganta y la cerro como tomando algo, lo jalo y lo tiro en el rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¡¡PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!! –grito mientras que la garganta hacía temblar su voz. Se giro sobre sus talones y corrió por el inmenso pacillo entrando por una puerta que en la parte superior decía "salida" y desapareció. Inuyasha perdió su mirada azul por un momento observándola hasta que la puerta se serrara con una fuerza que hizo temblar el pequeño cartel. Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y vio allí ese dije que llevaba las iníciales "I" y "K" grabadas en un corazón.

_- Dos corazones rotos…_

Suspiro mirando al pequeño cachorro y sonrió con tristeza, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras que extendía sus manos para alzarlo y posarlo en su regazo. Lo acaricio mientras el pequeño can movía su cola lentamente y cerraba sus ojos cansado. Kagome lo observo hasta que se quedo dormido y levanto su mirada así su cama mirando una fotografía que fue incapaz de tirar.

_- Dos corazones rotos…_ -dijo recordándose a ella apoyada en la puerta por la que había salido meces atrás. Estaba afirmando la espalda en ella mientras lloraba en silencio, había volteado y lo observo por un pequeño espacio de esa puerta: él se inclino hacia la plateada medalla y la sostuvo en su mano, luego se irguió y entro a su departamento. Ella lo vio, vio ese sufrimiento y tristeza en sus ojos azules y era el mismo dolor que ella sentía. Luego se soñaba estando de pie a solo centímetro de caer del acantilado hacia las olas que la esperaban ansiosas.- y él no está…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** bueno… espero que todo se halla entendido bien. Por si las dudas no entendieron, el sueño de Kagome y lo que paso después de que Inuyasha la allá confundido con Kikyuo, empiece cuando ella dice: _"frunció su seño y miro por enésima vez…"_ ¿se entiende? Yo creo que sí. Como lo prometí… ¡actualice rápido! Jeje, y también es porque el jueves me voy a un viaje de estudio (tranquila Ana) vuelvo pasando dos días, así que no creo que me extrañen ¿cierto? n.n y como broche de oro para finalizar me despido jeje (esperaban otra cosa) ¡ah! Y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y… **¡¡PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!!**... Chau :D

**P/D: **respondiendo a tu pregunta Giuly… para mí los buenos son buenos y los malos recontra malos jeje aunque Kikyuo, a veces ayude y otras perjudique… para mi es neutra así que a veces va a ayudar y otras perjudicar n.n

**Dulce Kagome Lady!!**


	10. Atando Cabos Sueltos

**Capitulo 10: ****"Atando Cabos Sueltos"**

Escucho el graznar de un pájaro que volaba de la copa de un árbol cerca de ella, una brisa meció sus cabellos y acaricio sus mejillas. Cerro sus ojos como dejando que el aire de esa mañana limpiara el dolor de su corazón, tomo aire y lo exhalo con tranquilidad, abrió sus ojos y miro la entrada del estudio. No había nadie cerca, estaba sola, observo la entrada pon un minuto. Dudaba si entrar o no, dudaba de ver a Inuyasha, dudaba de hablarle. Temía… si… temía y mucho, tenía miedo de saber lo que pasaría. Ese día se besaron y ella le dio una oportunidad. ¿Pero en que pensaba¿Se olvido acaso de lo que le hizo¿Se olvido del dolor que le causo? Esas preguntas rondaron todo el día de ayer al levantarse y recordar ese horrendo día, el día en que todo su maravilloso sueño de amor murió sin siquiera llegar al final. Poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta hecha de cristal, suspiro como tomando valor y entro…

_"__Si no__ se __arriesga__ no se gana"._

El estudio ya estaba lleno de todos los actores. Myouga se encontraba tomando café, Sango charlaba amenamente con Miroku -su novio- y Houjo hablaba con un camarógrafo. Pero… él faltaba, lo busco con una mirada triste y sin vida por todo el estudio… pero nada¿no habría asistido? ó ¿estaría en su camarín? Bueno, no importaba ya que por él no había asistido, solo asistió por su trabajo y no por _él_. La película acabaría pronto y ella no podría faltar pues al ser la protagonista debía mantener su asistencia. Se vistió con ese traje de colegiala y entro a la escenografía. Hoy debía besarse con Houjo ya que era la parte en donde se daba cuenta de su amor verdadero que era… Inuyasha. Volvió a buscarlo con la mirada y siguió sin encontrarlo, ya tendría que estar ahí y aun no llegaba ni lo encontraba ¿Qué le asaria? Bueno… mejor para ella sino asistía ya que así se sentiría un poco más tranquila. Miro su dialogo y lo releyó una vez más para no equivocarse, cambio la pagina… al darla vuelta leyó lentamente lo que sucedería y llego a la parte en donde ella discutía con Inuyasha. Su corazón latió con fuerza, miles de veces le golpeo su pecho y pensó que se quedaría sin aire por el latir tan fuerte, se llevo una mano al pecho y volvió a leer una vez más el dialogo que tendría con él… era el mismo. Lo mismo que ella discutió con él. ¡Kami…¿Myouga lo abría hecho al propósito o solo seria casualidad?.

- ¡bien gente a sus puestos! –dijo Myouga, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Suspiro y camino hacia la escenografía, hoy sería un día duro sin dudas.

Era la parte de atrás de una escuela y Cleo había vuelto de la época Sengoku por el hechizo de una bruja la cual la envió devuelta a su época ya que la joven no pertenecía al Sengoku y según la bruja, no tenía ninguna razón que la atara allí para no volver a su época. Pero lo que la bruja no sabía era que ella sentía un gran afecto hacia el hanyou con el cual paso mucho tiempo en esa era extraña para ella. Si no fuera que era porque ella era actriz se sentiría igual que esa joven. Kagome pasó mucho tiempo de su vida con Inuyasha y él fue casi un maestro para ella al enseñarle lo que era estar de novios, lo que era sentirse enamorada, lo que era sentir tristeza… y odio. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nublando su vista, un horrible nudo en su garganta se formo y casi no podía hablar, era insoportable que no tenia deseos de trabajar ese día, pero tenía que olvidarse y dejar de pensar en él… por su bien. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tomo todo el aire que pudo llenar sus pulmones, lo exhalo y abrió sus ojos decidida. Hoy no pensaría en el dolor que Inuyasha le causo, hoy no pensara en el.

Decidida y con los pies sobre la tierra camino hacia su posición y dijo su dialogo enfrente de Houjo que sonreía de una manera muy singular. Parecía que estaba muy feliz pero ¿por qué? Bueno no pensaría en eso, capas que algo bueno le paso ¿Quién sabe? Y dijeron sus diálogos:

- Sanso… yo…

- No, Cleo, déjame hablar a mi… tu solo escucha –dijo Houjo acercándose a Kagome de una manera peligrosa.- ¡te amo¡si, y no sabes cuánto! –dijo casi gritando y tomando a Kagome por los hombros que actuando fingió estar sorprendida.- yo quiero que seas mi novia… quiero que… me correspondas… quiero besarte… -exclamo acercándose a Kagome lentamente. Ella lo vio acercarse cada vez más y más… cerca. Cuanto tiempo en su adolescencia había querido que esto sucediera, que él le dijera que la amaba y que quería que ella sea su novia ¿Cuánto tiempo espero que esto sucediese? Pero ahora que lo tenía allí tan cerca de ella… no quería nada de eso no quería que él la besara pero… ¿Por qué?

_Inuyasha…_

¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando¡¡INUYASHA¡¿Por él¡nooo! Claro que no, jamás seria por él, por esa persona egoísta, egocéntrica, machista, idiota, INBECIL¡¡JAMAS SERIA POR EL¡JAMAS…! Nunca más dejaría que jueguen con sus sentimientos como lo hizo él, burlándose de su inexperiencia en el amor… apretó con fuerza sus puños y observo seria a Houjo quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados para besarse con ella. Kagome al igual que Houjo cerró sus ojos y tomo todo el aire que le fue permitido, hoy verían lo buena actriz que podía ser.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cerró la puerta de su automóvil con fuerza mientras programaba la alarma. ¡Demonios siempre tenía que llegar tarde¿¡Acaso nunca podía llegara a tiempo!? Se maldijo por un rato y maldijo el maldito despertador que nunca podía programar a tiempo y hoy no era un caso especial ya que se quedo a mitad de batería ¡demonios, que suerte la suya! Entro al estudio de filmación y encontró a todos sus colegas observando una escena ¿Cuál sería? Bueno no importaba, tomo el libreto y releyó lo que sucedería ese día. Se quedo estático con los ojos muy abiertos y mas pálido que una hoja de papel, corrió hacia el bulto de gente que observaba la escena y por un pequeño espacio observo lo que no se tenía esperado ¡Kagome estaba a punto de besarse con ese maldito infeliz! Apretó sus puños con fuerza y arrugo el libreto que era de ciento veinte páginas. ¡Ese infeliz cumpliría su cometido besando a Kagome! Y él no podía hacer nada… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No… ¡ella le dio una oportunidad¡Podía hacer algo! Aunque estuviera actuando él no se besaría con ella. Dio un paso para adelante y decidido a hablar, pero se detuvo de pronto.

- Lo siento… Sanso. Pero no puedo corresponderte –exclamo Kagome separándose de Houjo (Sanso).- yo amo a otra persona… y no puedo engañarlo…

_- "__¡YO JAMAS __TE ENGAÑARIA!__ ¡__Yo__ jamás aria lo mismo que tú¡Y TE ACUSARIA CON MENTIRAS__ FALSAS!..."._

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del actor que volvió a esconderse entre el bulto de gente. Porque tenía que escuchar la voz de Kagome justo en ese momento era como si le carcomieran la cabeza lentamente ó… como si fuera ¿remordimiento¿Por qué? si él había sido al que lo engañaron con mentiras falsas, él vio con sus propios ojos lo que Kagome había hecho¡él vio ese maldito collar que le regalo en su cuello¡¿Demonios que le pasaba?! Se dio vuelta para no aparecer hoy en ese estudio, camino unos pasos pero no muchos ya que para su suerte… Myouga lo vio.

- ¡Inuyasha! –grito feliz. Kagome sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espalda y siguió actuando sin voltear.- ¿adónde vas? Vamos vete a cambiar y sal rápido que ya vendrá tu escena.

Inuyasha no volteo en todo el rato que el anciano le hablo y maldijo su suerte por tener que trabajar con alguien que lo conocía desde pequeño ¡mierda! Volteo para mirarlo y le lanzo una de sus miradas más terroríficas provocando que este anciano temblara un poco y que se escondiera en su silla. Camino a zancadas firmes y fuertes hacia su camarín en la parte del fondo del estudio. Miroku lo observo extrañado de verlo diferente, camino hacia él, olvidándose que ya tendría que salir para filmar otra escena, pero más importante era averiguar porque su amigo estaba… algo diferente. Llego al camarín de Inuyasha, y entro sin tocar a la puerta como ere de su costumbre adema que podría descubrir si los dos eran hombre ¿descubriría a Inuyasha tocándose su miembro? Naaa… al menos… que fuera gay ¡noooo! Entro de golpe y lo vio cambiándose de vestimenta… "_monos __mal__…__"_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres libidinoso? –dijo fastidiado.

- Jajaja… nada… -y desecho su pensamiento.- hey¿qué es lo que sucede? –pegunto ya serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo atándose ese pantalón tan extraño y fingiendo no entender la pregunta de su amigo.

- A que te noto diferente –acoto sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de él, apoyando su codo en el apoyabrazos y sosteniendo su cara con su mano para observarlo.

- ¡feh! Estoy igual que siempre… -silencio- nada en mi cambio –mintió agachando su mirada azul. Miroku lo observo expectante a cada movimiento que el realizaba, tenía una mirada triste y apagada, y como si fuera poco estaba más cerio que de costumbre. Se levanto se su cilla y golpeando con las palmas de sus manos los muslos de sus piernas mientras se erguía caminando hacia Inuyasha, lo tomo del cuello con su brazo rodeándolo y con los nudillos de la mano le rasco la cabeza fuerte.- ¡¡mierda suéltame!!

- ¡JAJAJA! No lo haré, hasta que me digas lo que de verdad te pasa, nos conocemos desde la segundaria y soy tu mejor amigo… sé que hay algo que no quieres contar… y si no me lo dices… -bajo el tono de su voz.- les mostrare a todos esa-foto-que-tu-sabes-y-que-yo-también. –Inuyasha palideció y Miroku lo observo con una sonrisa radiante haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera incomodo. ¡mierda quien más tendría esa maldita foto, primero Myouga y luego este imbécil! No, si su suerte jamás cambiaria.

- ¡bien, bien, bien! Te lo diré ¡¡pero ya suéltame!! –gruño empujando a Miroku con fuerza.

- Muy bien ¿entonces? –dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cilla. Lo vio suspirar y recostar la espalda en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con su ceño levemente fruncido.

- Bueno…

Inuyasha conto lo que jamás le conto a nadie, lo que le sucedió el día en que él le había regalado ese dije a Kagome y cuando la descubrió haciendo el amor con otra persona. Que él pensó que ella era _pura_ y no distinta. De cuando él y Kagome se dieron una oportunidad y de cuanto se arrepentía…

- Maldición… ya no se qué hacer –se lamento desliándose por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo flexionando las rodillas y ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Miroku lo observo serio y con un leve fruncimiento en su entre cejo.-…ya no se qué hacer…

- La verdad… que me asustas… -dijo de pronto. Inuyasha levanto su mirada y lo observo confuso.- jamás te vi de esa manera…

- ¿Que…?

- Inuyasha… me acabas de decir que tú mismo la vistes cuando te engaño ¿no? –Inuyasha agudizo su mirada en la de su amigo.- y que ella te dijo que jamás te engañaría como tú lo hiciste ¿cierto?

- ¿a qué quieres llegar Miroku?

- ¡Kami no puedes ser tan lento¿no ves que hay algo que no concuerda…? tú dices que ella te engaño y ella dice que tú la engañaste –silencio.- cosa que es cierto porque te acostaste con una prostituta. Pero –y levanto uno dedo.- tú no vistes el rostro de esa mujer la cual te hecho ¿no? Y su voz no la pudiste distinguir porque sollozaba ¿cierto?

- A lo que quieres llegar es que ¿Kagome no me engaño?.

- ¡exacto!

- Pero yo vi la medalla en su cuello… -reclamo volteando su rostro para uno de sus lados.

- Oh vamos, hay miles de medallas… esa cadena de plata no significa mucho capas que era cualquier otra y tú te confundiste.

- ¡Y la ropa…! era la misma –dijo haciendo un gesto con su mentón. Miroku frunció más su ceño y se levanto de su cilla para ponerse en cuclillas y así estar más cerca de su amigo. Poso una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha, y con su mano hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Inuyasha lo hizo y con una sonrisa diabólica… grito a todo pulmón:

- ¡¡IDIOTA, ES LO MISMO QUE CON LA CADENA!!

La vos de Miroku retumbo en el oído de Inuyasha aturdiéndolo a lo máximo, cerro sus ojos co fuerza y se tapo sus orejas con las palamas de sus manos. Cayo lentamente a un lado en el suelo, cosa que no dolio pues al estar centado centímetros l separaban del piso. Madijo, insulto y murmurro un par de palabras con odio y dolor. Miroku tenia su ceño muy fruncido y con una rodilla flexionada, su codo afirmado en su otra pierna observo a su amigo con resentimiento ¡kami no podía ser tan ciego para no , notar cosas tan fáciles!

- Inuyasha… te estoy hablando encerio… piénsalo bien… -dijo con una voz firme pero amigable. Inuyasha lo miro aun con las manos tapando sus orejas.- si fue tu novia por tanto tiempo… debes conocerla bien… -se irguió y camino hacia la entrada pero no sin antes decir.-: jusgar sin tener pruebas antes… puede jugarte encontra. –y salió de la habitación dando un potaso.

Se quedo un momento más en la habitación pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Miroku tenía mucha razón… pero había algo que no concordaba con las afirmaciones, algo que le molestaba en lo absoluto: si no fue Kagome la que lo engaño ¿Quién se había hecho pasar por ella esa noche? Frunció su seño consternado con la actitud que tubo meces atrás hacia Kagome. Pero se sintió tan dolido, engañado, humillado… por alguien que capas no fue ella y él, el muy orgulloso la engaño. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía y se partía en mil fragmentos, que su maldita respiración no concordaba con la normal, que en sus ojos las lagrimas gritaban a todo pulmón que se derramarían sin consideración con él. Todo por la culpa que no podía sentía. Golpeo con fuerza el suelo en frente de él y con su cabellera larga y oscura cayendo por los costados de su rostro como una noche sin estrellas. Sin su consentimiento y por no poder aguantar más el nudo en su garganta que le dolía más que un golpe en su intimidad… una lagrima rodo por una de sus melillas cayendo al suelo y esparciéndose con delicadeza por el.

Levanto su mirada hacia el frente, con una expresión seria y glacial. Fue como si estuviera escudriñando con la mirada azul a alguien. Su cabello caía por un lado de su rostro y ocultaba uno de sus ojos frunció su ceño y dijo con la vos firme y gutural:

- Descubriré que es lo que está pasando… ¡como sea!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Observo atenta la escena que su amiga interpretaba con Miroku. Estaba atónita, y casi parecía que no estuvieran actuando ¡parecía tan real! Que juraría, que jamás hubiera practicado o leído el guion. Si, sabía bien que estaba mal sorprenderse y bien… ella no era una gran actriz así que se permitía sorprenderse. Se trataba de una escena bastante difícil ya que consistía en bolar sobre un inmenso dominio y evitar que el mar de la tormenta los tragara. Si no fuera por todos los efectos especiales y todo las cosas que eso permitía diría que no sería la gran cosa… pero de verdad se veía difícil.

- ¡si no nos apuramos, jamás llegaremos a reunir los fragmentos! –grito Sango mientras la inmensa tormenta los mecía y difícilmente trataba de sostenerse en el aire.

- ¡no te preocupes! –grito Miroku desde atrás de ella.- ¡con mi agujero, saldremos de aquí antes que te des cuenta!

Dirigió su mirada a Myouga que observaba la escena con el seño fruncido y daba órdenes a unos ayudantes que corrían para todos lados. Si, las escenas de acción realmente apasionaban a este hombre, estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que parecía no prestarle atención a nadie más que a la escena que representaban Sango y Miroku. Sonrió al verlo tan feliz y con tanta vida. Él había sido como un padre o padrino para la fama y la cámara, y por eso estaba muy agradecida con él ya que la había ayudado mucho en este asunto de la fama.

Con una sonrisa radiante y feliz por sus pensamientos dirigió su mirada chocolate hacia la entrada de los camarines. Frunció su seño ya olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos y los llevo hacia un hombre que no había visto… pero si escuchado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a la raíz de sus cabellos, los vellos de sus brazos y cuello se erizaron, se sentía incomoda algo agitada y sus manos sudaban. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía porque, era solo el hecho de pensar que él, la estaba observando y juraría que se habría intervino si no fuera porque claramente el libreto decía: _y ella se niega a ese amor que él le __declara_Suspiro con cansancio, la vida era muy enigmática… un día tienes lo que quieres y otro todo se esfuma como por arte de magia. Quiso volver a mirar la escena pero no pudo. Su maldito corazón latía agitado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su pulso cardiaco se acelero sin aviso y no escucho nada más que sus propios latidos. De las sombras que se creaban en el pasillo de los camarines se podía divisar un cuerpo masculino que salía de entre las sombras, se veía más imponente que de costumbre y apresar de la distancia podía ver claramente que estaba serio… muy serio.

- Inuyasha… -susurró. Él por su parte se detuvo y la observo desde su lugar seguro de lo que aria, tomo aire y enfrento la mirada penetrante de la joven. Hoy sin duda todo se aclararía.

**_Continuara…_**

**N/A: H**ola, creo que no me tarde tanto ¿cierto? n.ñ bueno jeje espero que no¡ya volví de mi viaje! Estuvo muy bonito y visitamos bastantes lugares, jeje gracias a las personas que me desearon feliz viaje jeje y si Ana visite la Patagonia. Pero nomas que no tan centrado en el campo sino que más emocionante jeje. En fin, lo único que quiero decir es que al fic le quedan pocos capítulos no sé cuantos a ciencia cierta pero si se que son pocos, espero que la historia les allá gustado tanto como a mí y dejen sus preciados reviews n.n chau nos leemos más tarde jeje.

**Dulce…**


	11. Una Grabacion Dificil

**Capitulo 11**** "Una Grabación Difícil"**

Lo observo seria enfrentando su mirada penetrante e inquisidora. Con audacia y sin saber cómo o de donde lo saco, sostuvo la observación que él le hacía desde su distancia. Tomando todo el valor, sintiendo las piernas temblarle, el corazón latir a mil, su respiración agitada… avanzo hacia él, segura de lo que aria, pues sabía bien que él la estaba llamando con ese enfrentamiento de miradas. Estaba nerviosa y con los bellos erizados de los brazos y el cuello. Siguió caminando, pero no mucho pues se detuvo al escuchar a Myouga llamarla a ella y a él desde detrás de Kagome. Cerró sus ojos y sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima, volteo el rostro para mirar a su jefe que estaba impaciente por grabar. "gracias Myouga…" –pensó mientras sonreía con alegría. Por ahora estaba salvada… solo por ahora. Increíblemente su ánimo había cambiado de un momento para otro, solo por verse salvada del encuentro con Inuyasha, porque para ser sinceros, aun no estaba preparada para aclarar su situación.

¡Debería ganarse un premio por ser una completa cobarde! Pero… ¿Quién estaría listo para enfrentar un amorío que murió hace tiempo? Nadie… bah, si estarían en su situación claaaaro… además tenía miedo… si, temía a lo que él le pudiese decir o declarar. Ella aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y decirle que no lo amaba, porque, si no, se estaría engañando a ella misma. Kagome aun amaba a Inuyasha, y no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle que no lo amaba. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡ella se lo había dicho desde que comenzó a verlo de nuevo¡Ella le grito en la cara que no lo amaba más! Y sin embargo él siguió insistiendo a pesar de que se logrito y declaro… él aun parecía amarla. Pero esa mirada que le regalo hace unos minutos atrás no parecía decir lo mismo, de lo que ella pensaba respecto a su amor ¡¿Y si estaba jugando una vez más con sus sentimientos¿Y, si él, si tenía el valor para decirle que no la quería más¡No¡Ella no estaba preparada para eso! Su corazón se agito y lagrimas de tristeza agolparon sus ojos castaños impidiendo que pudiera ver. Ella jamás estaría preparada para ver su vida sin Inuyasha… porque a pesar de haberlo visto con otra mujer, a pesar de saber que fue engañada por él, no podía dejar de sentir ese amor que le inundaba su ser cuando lo veía, verlo sonreír, hablar, respirar, verlo dormir… todas esas cosas insignificantes ¡renovaban su alma! Solo porque estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. De Inuyasha.

¡No¡¿Qué estaba pensado¡¿Ella aun estaba enamorada de Inuyasha?!... pero que ganaba con negarlo… nada, si eso era verdad ¡Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él¡Y como el primer día! Que tonta había sido al desistir y negarse que hubiera dejado de amarlo. Si solo su orgullo había hablado y no su corazón… no, si solo ella actuaba tan impulsivamente. Aun que… pensándolo bien, no era la única en actuar de esa manera, tan impulsiva y sin pensarlo siquiera un minuto ¡Esa era –no, es– la típica actitud de Inuyasha! Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la escenografía, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, un hombre tan distinto a todos… ese era Inuyasha del cual, ella, se había enamorado sin planificarlo y detenido a pensar. Aunque solo haya pasado hace bastante tiempo estaba feliz de a verlo conocido, pues sino ahora no sería la mujer orgullosa, audaz y herida… dejo caer sin cuidado sus hombros y curvando un copo su espalda miro hacia al frente "tonta" –se dijo largando un suspiro lleno de dolor. ¡¿Cómo podía estar asustada, luego feliz y después de eso triste!? Tener tantas emociones en un instante. Bueno, solo Inuyasha podía causar ese efecto tan enigmático en ella.

- ¡Kagome! –grito Myouga exasperado de estar esperándola. La joven dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la vos del director tan enojado y ya fuera de sus pensamientos lo observo sonriendo vagamente. La verdad estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se olvido de todo y de todos, incluyendo a Inuyasha a pesar de haber estado pensando en él -. ¡deja de estar soñando y di tu dialogo antes de que el sol se oculte!

Asintió algo nerviosa por tener las miradas de todos sobre su persona y miro hacia el frente. Sus ojos se abrieron levente sorprendidos y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza, trago saliva con dureza y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, no corrió despavorida por el hombre que se erguía en toda su alta estatura imponente ante ella, que a su pesar era dos cabezas mayor que ella en estaturas –por así decirlo–. ¡Inuyasha estaba enfrente de ella! Con el seño fruncido los labios rectos y tentadores, sus grandes y fuertes brazos cruzados sobre ese pecho que tantas veces la protegió. Lo observo de pies a cabeza sintiendo nervios de lo que pudiese pasar. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba¡¿Por qué estaba tan alterada por verlo de nuevo¡Si solo actuarían y nada más! Ó… seria que aun estaba a batida por lo que aclararon ese día en la terraza del cine, viendo las estrellas en su gran esplendor, o por el simple hecho que recordó como su hermoso romance acabo de un día para otro. Para ser sincera había muchas posibilidades que expliquen porque se sentía tan abatida y alterada al verlo de frente, cara a cara y lo más importante ¡sin poder escapar!

- Les juro que me encantaría verlos actuar… - asevero Myouga con aire cansando, afirmando su codo en el apoyabrazos de la silla portátil. Kagome e Inuyasha miraron a Myouga escuchando su sarcasmo y este ultimo los fulmino con la mirada ahorrándose decir: "¡actúen o los despido sin consideración!"

"bien…" –pensó Kagome cerrando sus ojos y tomando todo el aire que le era posible.

Debería actuar como solo ella lo sabía hacer, y olvidarse por un minuto todos los fantasmas que la abrumaban en ese instante aunque, no pudiese hacerlo, debería intentarlo por ella y por la comida que no llevara a su casa si la despedían… ¡tenía un cachorro que alimentar, por Kami! Abrió sus ojos y los enfoco en su objetivo el cual era actuar junto con Inuyasha ¡Que no dejaba de mirarla como su fuera un detective! El cual buscaba algo que ella no estaba muy segura de saber.

- Cleo… -Exclamo de repente Inuyasha llamando la atención de todos los presentes y haciendo sentir un escalofríos a Kagome, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la raíz de sus cabellos ¡Él la había llamado por el nombre de quien interpretaba! Él la observo serio e inquisitivo mientras que Kagome trataba por todos los medios aguantar los nervios, apretando sus manos enforna de puño conteniéndose de no querer salir corriendo ¡no quería enfrentarlo! y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo -. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –pregunto moviendo su rostro y mostrando que se encontraba incomodo con su presencia.

Kagome lo observo con detenimiento. Era como si estuvieran hablando de lo que paso meces atrás. Tomo aire y lo enfrento de manera que mejor supo. Actuando:

- ¿Cómo "que estoy haciendo aquí"? –repitió mirándolo dolida.

- Si ¿que no entiendes acaso?

- ¿no querías verme Igarashi? –pregunto confundida. Al fin Cleo había podido llegar a la época Sengoku y él la recibía de esa manera tan despectiva y como si no quisiera verla a la cara. Ella camino hacia él y se detuvo en seco al escucharlo hablar:

- Te vi… -dijo sin más preámbulos. Cleo lo observo confundida y frunciendo levemente su ceño, lo miro expectante a lo que él diría.- no finjas que no sabes a lo que me refiero… - reprocho con la voz grave y firme y sin mirarla.

. Pero… ¿a que es a lo que te refieres?

- ¡¡te vi con ese humano!! –en ese instante ambos sintieron que esa conversación ya la habían tenido mucho antes. Él no estaba tan sorprendido como ella por verla ya que en su mente se había mentalizado que la vería en cualquier momento. Apretó los dientes queriendo morderse la lengua… hubiera preferido que Myouga revelara esa dichosa foto la cual tanto lo atormentaba a tener que hablar de ese tema aunque fuera actuando con Kagome ¡Diablos porque todo lo malo le sucedía a él! La observo y vio como ella bajo su cabeza casi apoyándola en su pecho, sintió algo que oprimía su corazón ¡Odiaba verla llorar aunque fuera actuado!

- Pero que estás diciendo… -murmuro casi inaudible pero claro para él y Myouga que se inclino más en su silla por la intriga del momento. De un rápido movimiento y con sus lágrimas desparramándose en el aire y por alrededor de ella, levanto su cabeza, haciendo que los cabellos azabaches se movieran a la velocidad de su rostro y mirándolo con dolor un dolor que él supo entender… no era fingido.- ¡¡no hice nada con nadie! –grito dando un paso para estar más cerca de él.

Al estar tan nerviosa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el corazón saldría volando de su pecho, sus manos sudando y sus pensamientos desordenados. No pudo evitar llorar, Inuyasha y ella estaban retomando la misma escena pero en diferente lugar, diferente forma, pero mismos sentimientos lo que sucedió meces atrás, hace casi un año. Sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro y espero expectante que era lo que él diría, ya que se veía algo desconcertado pero ¿Por qué?

- no finjas, te vi¡¡era un hombre y te tomaba de los hombros para besarte!! –replico con vos firme y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué…¿me estabas espiando…? –confundida lo miro con más dolor del que ya sentía, pero esta vez poniéndose en el lugar de su personaje.- ¡¿Por qué no apareciste si podías venirme a buscar¡¡sabes acaso lo mal que me sentí cuando volví a mi época y no podía regresar aquí¡tienes idea de cómo sufrí al no…¡¡no poder está contigo, idiota!! –y dio un paso para estar más cerca de él. Con el seño fruncido y sintiendo el mismo odio que sintió por ella y el engaño que vio con sus propios ojos dijo:

- ¡¡entonces porque estabas de esa manera con él!!

- Por… porque él quería hablar conmigo.

- No te creo –dijo dándole la espalda como un niño pequeño al cual no le gustaba su regalo.

Kagome observo el gesto que él, izo y gruño por lo bajo apretando mas sus puños irritada por su estúpida reacción. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer –sumisa en su personaje– tomo a Inuyasha por el cabello jalándolo hacia ella y acercando su cara para estar a la altura del joven.

- Eres tan caprichoso y celoso –murmuró casi gruñendo por lo bajo-. ¡que no te das cuenta de lo que dices o haces, IDIOTA! –grito soltando su cabello mientras que con su otra mano lo hacía retroceder con brusquedad-. Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos ¿aun dudas de mis sentimientos por ti¡mientras que yo jamás te dije nada cuando te vi con esa ramera en la puerta de tu departamento! –Inuyasha no dijo nada y sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor la observo mientras que ella no dejaba de derramar lagrimas de esos hermosos ojos castaños. Sintió las palabras de Kagome retumbar en su mente y su vos que se quebraba con cada palabras exclamada. Entonces lo supo, ya no estaban actuando.

- Pero yo tambien pude observar cómo me engañabas con ese tipo… -afirmo cerio y con la voz grave.

Myouga y todo el elenco observaron estáticos la escena que supuestamente estaba siendo interpretada. Tenían una expresión sumamente exagerada en sus rostros, tanto como para mantener la boca abierta con cada palabra que salía de los jóvenes actores.

Miroku se golpeo la frente con su mano mientras cerrabas sus ojos ¡Kami ese hombre no podía ser más terco! Si solo hace unos minutos estuvieron hablando de eso y parecía que le había entrado en su cabeza pero… estaba tan equivocado. Como hubiera querido meterse y darle unos buenos golpes en la cabeza para que le entrara todo de una buena vez.

"idiota" –esa palabra describía tan bien a Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se partía lentamente a causa de las palabras que su ex novio decía ¿Cómo podía dudar de su fidelidad? Y más… ¡sabiendo que ella aun…! Aun no había estado con ningún hombre… con dolor y rabia frunció su ceño apretando sus puños con fuerza. Mientras lo escudriñaba con su mirada queriendo golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ¡Kami¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de un imbécil como él? Pero bueno, el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse solo se enamora.

- Eras tú… tenias la misma cadena que yo te regale ese día… -dijo con dolor.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica de negar lo que yo vi con mis propios ojos?... eras tú… y hasta me respondiste. No. ¡me echaste! –grito sin poder evitar revivir esos recuerdos tan repugnantes en su mente una y otra vez.

Kagome abrió sus ojos cuanto le permitieron y alzando sus cejas confundida ante las palabras de Inuyasha ¿Cómo era posible lo que él decía¡Cuando ella jamás estuvo fuera de su casa ese día…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –gimió con dolor.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que jamás saliste de tu casa después de que nos vimos? –pregunto con la vos sarcástica.

- ¡Inuyasha, no recudas que tú me degastes enfrente de mi casa y que me vistes subir a ella!

El tiempo se detuvo. Inuyasha recordó ese momento: él estaba parado al final de los peldaños viendo con una sonrisa tranquila como ella subía casi corriendo la escalera. ¡Pero él la vio, era ella, llevaba la misma ropa y tenía esa cadena plateada¿Cómo podía ser que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad? cuando él la vio ¡ahí a ella! "pero no la vistes de frente…" –dijo una vos de repente en su cabeza. Levanto una ceja sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda. Esa era la voz de Miroku. ¡Y él la había sentido en su cabeza! Kami… se estaba volviendo loco. Volvió su mirada por un lado de su hombro y observo paralizado a la a muchedumbre de gente que estaba observando expectante la escena de ellos dos. Sintió que su cara le ardía. Pero no de vergüenza, sino de pura rabia. Esto no podía quedar así, debía arreglar esto con Kagome lo antes posible y así volver a tenerla en sus brazos ¡como la deseaba! Dijo algo por lo bajo y volvió su mirada penetrante en la de Kagome quien dio un respingo al sentir tan severa mirada encima de la suya. Él se acerco de manera rápida y la tomo de la cintura alzándola, y camino llevándola en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

- ¿¡¡pero qué demonios estás haciendo!!? –reprocho gritando y dando patadas en el aire.

- ¡Cállate, que vamos a hablar¡Para arreglar esto de una vez y por todas!

- ¡no quiero!

- ¡pues yo, si!

- ¡¡SUELTAMEEE!!

Y así salieron gritando por la puerta principal del estudio dejando a un estupefacto Myouga que estaba tan duro como una roca. No escuchaba ni miraba a nadie solo al frente pensando una y otra vez ¿Por qué tuvo que elegirlos a ellos dos para hacer su más grande proyecto? Parpadeo repetidas veces y las lagrimas salieron a chorros de sus ojos sintiendo que todo estaba perdido… ¡¿ahora como aria para arreglar la escena?! Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo terminar la película con esos dos JOVENES?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sin ningún cuidado la tumbo en el asiento delantero de su vehículo. Kagome no paraba de moverse y trataba de zafarse de la cárcel la cual era alejarse de Inuyasha. Lo golpeo, grito, y dijo una sarta de maldiciones, pero nada hacía que Inuyasha la soltara. Pues claro, como él, le sacaba como dos cabezas de altura ella era incapaz de poder defenderse. Cuando la arrojo en el asiento sin el más mínimo de los cuidados, pensó que al fin podría escapar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse ya que él le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Al acercarse para enganchar el cinturón con seguro, tuvo que acercar la mayor parte de su pecho y así estirar sus brazos más cómodamente. Sin darse cuenta apretó a Kagome contra el asiento y al volverse a mirar a Kagome, noto la cercanía de sus rostros, solo unos centímetros los separaban de sus labios. La observo escudriñándola con la mirada: tenía los cabellos desordenados, la respiración agitada, sus mejillas enrojecidas… por la ira… y sus ojos… estaban tan abiertos que podría ver su alma atreves de ellos. Y como si fuera por arte de magia ella ya no gritaba ni decía nada.

"¡al fin!" –se dijo Inuyasha, clavándole sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Tenemos que hablar y arreglar este asunto –susurró tan cerca de su rostro que el halito de Inuyasha golpeo el rostro de Kagome asiento que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto. Solo centímetros los separaban de unir sus labios. Él la miraba profundamente, tanto que era capaz de afirmar que él ya había llegado a su alma. Bajo su mirada azul a los labios de Kagome que estaban entreabiertos por el acercamiento tan intimo que tenían. Luego volvió a subirla y estudio de manera intensa cada rasgo de su tan bello rostro.

"estas atrapada… -se dijo– ya no tienes escapatoria" sonrió de lado por su pensamientos y Kagome arrugo el entrecejo queriendo retroceder, pero le fue imposible ya que se encontraba sentada y con la cabecera del haciendo atrás de ella. Sus ojos estaban brillantes –capas por los nervios o por sentirse triste– los cerro y bajo la cabeza resignado ¡diablos! Siempre la hacía llorar y maldito sea… no soportaba verla de esa manera. Abrió sus ojos y sin saber cómo paso ó cuando. Ella lo beso. Tenía los ojos cerrados con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y con una mano afirmada en la mandíbula de Inuyasha. Sintió los cálidos labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Los abrió para profundizar más ese hermoso gesto y él respondió de la misma manera.

¡Vaya, que impactante momento! Quién diría que ella lo besaría ¡a él! juraría que pensó que ella jamás le robaría un beso. Pero mírenla besándolo de una manera sorprendente. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido ronco al respirar entre sus labios, era tan placentero y su sabor realmente era embriagador, tanto que juraría, este era el mejor de todos. Levanto una mano y la enredo en su largo cabello azabache acercándola, aun mas, tomándola desde la nuca para tenerla más cerca de lo que la tenia. No querían separarse pero debían hacerlo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se detuvo en seco al reconocer el lugar. ¡Estaban en la plaza donde comenzó todo! Volteo y lo miro sorprendida. Él sonrió y camino hasta ella con las manos en los bolcillos hasta estar a un lado de ella y miro con melancolía el lugar.

- Esta distinta… -murmuró mas para sus adentros.- ¿Qué le paso?

- La están refaccionando… por eso esta clausurada… y no hay nadie –le contesto mirándola y sonriendo seductoramente. Sorprendiéndola la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo así si, sin separar las miradas. Bajo su cabeza para estar más cerca de ella, pero Kagome volteo el rostro con brusquedad y quedo de soslayo enfrente de él.- estamos solos… -susurró con resignación al ver la esquividad de ella.

- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunto en cambio.

Agacho su cabeza con pesar y la afirmo en el hombro de ella abrasándola de la espalda y sin soltarla o enderezarse hablo:

- Porque creí que este lugar era perfecto… ya que aquí comenzó todo…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que sucedió en ese lugar años atrás. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y con la abrumacion de sus ojos por las lágrimas observo todo. Ya era de noche y la mayor parte de la plaza se encontraba a oscuras exceptuando la luz que les brindaba la luna, alumbrando todo a su paso con sus rayos plateados, dándole un toque misterioso al lugar. Estaba sucia por el cemento que se encontraba en el suelo derrochado a causa de las refracciones, la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar no funcionaba y se veía vieja y distinta a como la recordaba. Cerámicos, maderas, barras de hierros y una que otra máquina de mescla para el cemento se encontraban dispersas por la pequeña plaza que tantos recuerdos hermosos traían a la joven que, sin darse cuenta, coloco su cabeza en el amplio pecho del hombre que la abrasaba. Subió su mano a la altura del pecho y de su cabeza cerrándola mientras atrapaba y arrugaba la chaqueta de Inuyasha…

- A mi… me gustaba… como era antes… -dijo con la voz entre cortada sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía mal, porque ya no sería el mismo lugar maravilloso en donde ella y él compartieron momentos que capas… jamás puedan olvidar. Inuyasha sonrió y apoyado la mandíbula en la cabeza de Kagome aspiro el aroma a rosas que ella siempre desprendía. La abraso con fuerza y cerró sus ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas se solucionaran lo mas antes posible.

Busco con la mirada el banco en donde siempre se sentaban, deseando que no lo hayan quitado. Ese asiento era especial para ambos y si ya no estaba sería una catástrofe, sabiendo como Kagome se pondría. Ella amaba las cosas insignificantes y si ese banco no estaba, sería su fin, ya se lo podía estar imaginando: lloraría hasta cansarse y no podrían hablar de nada. Reboleo sus ojos para arriba y bajo sus hombros rindiéndose a encontrarlo.

- ¡mira, hay esta el banco! –exclamo con emoción señalándolo para un lado de ellos.- ven vamos… -dijo tironeándolo del brazo para correr hacia ese milagroso asiento. Sus piro al sentirse aliviado.

Se sentaron con brusquedad. Ella reía como si fuera una niña pequeña y sonreía feliz mientras veía el lugar con un brillo en sus ojos que él no pudo definir. Se acomodo en el banco cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y observo el lugar junto con ella. ¿Cómo sería la manera más adecuada de comenzar la discusión? Bien, no o sabia pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que hablar de una vez por todas, por él y por ella, ya no podían estar así y aunque le costase admitirlo… aun la ama… con locura ¡si con locura! Y no podía deshacerse de ella, no, ni tampoco quería. Tenía que hablar si quería solucionar esto… tomo una gran bocanada de aire y volvió su mirada a donde ella estaba, abrió su boca para hablar… ¡pero las venditas palabras no salían! Ella lo estaba observando y maldita sea… no decía nada ¡solo lo observaba¡Kami los nervios lo mataban! Se inclino un poco para donde ella y levanto un dedo para hablar pero ni una maldita palabra salía de su boca…

- Inuyasha… -dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que el se enderezara y la mirara dubitativo.- te ves tenso… tú eras el que quería hablar… -asevero fulminándolo con la mirada.- hasta me raptaste para hablar… y me sacaste en tus brazos de media grabación –reprocho frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos. Él de pronto comenzó a sentir que la chaqueta le daba calor o que de la nada el clima frio de minutos atrás cambio. Esta vez Kagome levanto un dedo y lo miro severamente.- ¡y me trajiste a este maldito lugar para ablandar mi corazón! –se irguió y camino hasta estar al frente de él.- ¡habla de una maldita vez si no quieres conocerme enojada!

¡bien, bien, bien! –exclamo de corrido asiendo un gesto con ambas manos.- ¡hablare pero tranquilízate! – ella volvió a sentarse refunfuñando y con los puños bien apretados. Una vez ella sentada él se acomodo de lado y la observo decidido. Tomo aire y comenzó.

_**Contuniara…**_

**N/A:** ¡CHAN¿Qué pasara? Mmm… ¡¿Kagome perdonara a Inuyasha¿¡Nuestro confuso actor hablara o alargara mas el tiempo¿Myouga terminara la película¿Descubrirán a Kikyuo¿Kami que pasara?... bueno si quieres enterarte de lo que sucederá deja un reviews y mira esta historia por el mismo canal en el mismo horario y en el mismo lugar ¡ah¡Y no mates a la autora por su tardanza¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! XD jejeje (propaganda barata). Perdón por la tardanza… pero bueno ser mujer es difícil y… bueno no importa n.n quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar la historia. Tardo y si, ya sé, tardo bastante. No tengo excusa y solo pido perdón… en el próximo cap ¡LEMON! Si lemon… así que no se lo pierdan. Bueno nos leemos luego chau… :D

**Dulce Kagome ****Lady ****de Taisho** XD (sorry no lo pude evitar jejeje)


	12. Una Gran Decision Dificil Para Kagome

**Capitulo 12:**** "Una Gran Decisión Para Kagome****".**

Tenía la vista fija en el firmamento de color negro. Las pocas estrellas que se veían se reflejaban en esos hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban cristalinamente. Ese cielo oscuro denotaba que pronto llovería ya que se notaba el cambio tan repentino del clima, pues no hacia frio, solo se notaba la suave brisa del verano. Lo escuchaba. Si, lo escuchaba claramente, podía oír, cada palabra que salía de su boca, no lo miraba pero podía describir cada gesto de su rostro mientras hablaba. Tenía esa cualidad en él por haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Sabía que Inuyasha la observaba inquisitivamente pues esa mirada azul la tenía clavada en la retina.

- …y cuando entre a esa habitación… -relato con ira pero con voz neutra.- vi a esa mujer con otro hombre. –espero a que ella dijera algo… pero Kagome no hablo, entonces continuo relatando lo sucedido mientras cerraba sus manos en puños por percibir el dolor de la muchacha.- al abrir la puerta… ellos se detuvieron y yo… grite tu nombre, pero la mujer no volteo y cuando hablo… dijo muy bajito, casi imperceptible que… -se detuvo apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza hasta hacerlos crujir.- me dijo que me fuera… pero no quería irme, entonces me grito y sintiéndome el hombre más estúpido del mundo… me marche… ya había visto lo suficiente para seguir viendo mas…

Silencio. En su entorno no se escuchaba nada más que el corazón acelerado de Inuyasha, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kagome, temía a lo que le pudiese decir. Ella era muy sensible, así que, al menos, lo único que pensaba recibir era un buen golpe. Espero y espero. Los minutos parecían eternos y ella no decía ni una sola palabra, los nervios le carcomían el cerebro ¡Maldición¿¡Por qué demonios no hablaba!? Su silencio le dolía ¡No¡Peor¡Lo desquiciaba! Quiera que lo regañase, o lo golpeara, pero nada ¿No se merecía algo acaso? Tampoco se dignaba a mirarlo… parecía ser un perro que esperaba impaciente a que su dueño le tirara un hueso ¡Maldición se estaba comparando con un perro! Kami… después de esto iría a un psicólogo… o a un hospital si sobrevivía…

Kagome suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos cabizbaja y volvió su rostro para verlo. Sintió que su corazón dio un respingo tan alto que podría jurar ¡Casi salía disparado de su pecho! Ella que se encontraba a solo centímetros de distancia, lo observaba fijo, tanto como para sentirse bajo los rayos X, pero luego sintió que mentalmente ella lo abofeteaba… ¡Sus ojos estaban cristalinos! "Capas por la retención de lágrimas" –pensó. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la de ella, sintió un escalofrío de inferencia por parte de Kagome y carraspeo tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

- Inuyasha… -lo llamo. Él instantáneamente se quedo de piedra por no saber que sería lo que ella diría.- esa misma tarde… tú y yo nos comprometimos en el jardín de Tokio… ¿recuerdas? –dijo con calma y dolor a la vez. Inuyasha la observo expectante asintiendo levemente. Ella continuo.- me obsequiaste ese dije, que tenía nuestras iníciales en un corazón… tú me preguntaste si yo quería casarme contigo algún día… o cuando quisiera. Yo te respondí con un: sí .Y ese día parecía ser el más perfecto de todos. Cuando me dejaste en mi casa, me vistes subir los peldaños y yo desde la sima te despedí… lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –Débilmente él frunció su seño desconcertado a lo que Kagome quería llegar y volvió a asentir sin interrumpirla ni por un segundo.- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo puede ser… que hayas desconfiado de mí…¡Cuando te dije que sí me quería casar contigo! –Gimió con dolor mientras suaves lagrimas caían de sus ojos, lo miro con dolor y él sintió un nudo en el estomago.- ¡tu desapareciste de la nada! Y yo te espere como una estúpida… segura de que vendrías… pero nunca viniste y cuando fui a verte ¡tuviste el descaro de decirme que era una ramera!

- pero…

- y luego te vi besarte con esa mujer ¡en frente de mi! –sollozo.

- ¡Kagome escúchame!

- ¡no¡Escúchame tú a mí! –Gruño quebrándosele la voz- no tuviste la decencia de hablar conmigo y lo primero que hiciste fue engañarme con otra… porque sentiste que tu orgullo estaba herido… y sin saber o preguntarme… me juzgaste… -murmuró bajando su mirada- creo que nuestro amor no era tan fuerte como creímos…

Un refucilo surco el cielo nublado y nocturno alumbrando fantasmagóricamente los rostros de ambos actores. Inuyasha la observo perplejo, sin saber qué rayos decir. Ella tenía razón. Y él como un idiota, lo primero que hizo fue irse con otra y engañarla de la misma forma que "supuestamente" ella lo engaño a él. Tonto, tonto Inuyasha¿Ahora qué aria? Para solucionar su estúpidamente acción o mejor aún, para repara el dolor que Kagome sentía en ese momento. Miroku tenía razón, si Kagome había sido su novia por tanto tiempo, tenía que conocerla bien… y para decir la verdad: Kagome no era de esas mujeres que engañaban a un hombre. Ella era una niña. No. Ella era una mujer, pero con alma de niña ya que con solo la mirada notabas la inocencia de su corazón. Jamás podría engañarlo ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que ella era capaz de engañarlo? Y ahora se arrepentía de lo que hizo… Kami Sama, era el único con poder de devolverlo al pasado para que pueda reparar su error pero dudaba mucho que lo ayudase. Observo con un nudo en la garganta cómo se encontraba ella, tenía los ojos bañados en lagrimas, levemente rojos y sus mejillas al igual que su nariz sonrosadas. Bajo la mirada una vez más al suelo y hablo con una voz gruesa y profunda que hizo en Kagome observarlo expectante.

- tienes razón… me deje llevar por mis impulsos y eso fue porque creí que me engañaste. Tuviera que verlo pensado dos veces.

- pero no lo hiciste… -reprocho sintiendo que su corazón se ahogaba en lagrimas.

- lo sé… y lo lamento en el alma…

- con lamentarlo no podernos hacer nada –él asintió.- y menos volver al pasado. –asevero decidida.

Esas palabras le dolían en el alma y lo que más lamentaba era que ella tenía razón. Podía ver su dolor. Podía ver que por culpa de sus errores la persona que mas amaba estaba herida, lo que menos quería era ver la sufrir y gracias a sus estúpidos impulsos ella tenía su delicado corazón hecho trisas ¡maldición! Pero no lo vio hasta ahora. Una vez ya lo habían engañado y él entrego su corazón una vez más… porque de verdad la amaba, y pensando que por segunda vez jugaron con sus sentimientos… la engaño… Como quisiera reparar sus errores… como quisiera verla sonreír… como quería tenerla en sus brazos y consolarla, pero eso no podía ser porque él había sido la causa de todos sus sufrimientos. Suspiro. La miro fijamente y tomo su mano estrechándola con fuerza. Ella lo observo expectante y pidiendo a Kami fuerzas para hablar. Cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió se los clavo serio en la mirada de ella.

- se que… -tomo aire y volvió a mirarla.- sé que me odias por lo que te hice. Y yo también me odiara –agrego con una sonrisa abrumada.- me deje llevar por el odio y el orgullo. No pensé lo que hacía y eso me llevo a donde estoy ahora… -observo el asiento con una media sonrisa y volvió su mirada a la de ella-. Me sentía engañado una vez más, ya que –suspiro– volví a confiar en otra mujer a la cual le di mi corazón –Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida.- sí… una vez, me enamore de otra mujer, a la cual quise mucho… pero ella me engaño con otro hombre, y creí que jamás volvería a enamorarme… pero te encontré y me enamore ignorando mis propias palabras. –ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Tenían sus miradas fijas y ninguno era capaz de desviarla hasta que Inuyasha hablo-: Kagome… -dijo con la voz gutural.- no te pediré que me perdones, porque sé que no lo harás y para ser sinceros yo tampoco me perdonaría… pero –tomo su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar la acaricio. Acercándose a el rostro de ella, quedo a solo centímetros de el.- tampoco me resignare a perderte… y aun que me cueste toda mi vida buscar tu perdón… no me rendiré –susurró cerca de su oreja. Kagome quedo petrificada al sentir el rose sensual de su aliento en su oreja. Sabia a la perfección que él sonreía, estaba dispuesto a lo que afirmaba y conociéndolo sabía que no se rendiría ¡oh Kami! Estaba perdida, lo amaba, si claro que lo amaba pero no se permitía a aquello, él no creyó en sus palabras y una relación se mantiene en pie con la confianza mutua de las personas no con solo la confianza de una.

Con una mano en el hombro del joven lo alejo y lo observo desconcertada ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con una sonrisa en sus labios¿Qué, acaso no escucho sus palabras¡Ella estaba dolida por su desconfianza¡Y él, decía que no se rendiría a perderla¿Estaba loco o qué? Frunció su seño y se levanto del asiento. Unas cuantas gotas bañaron el suelo hasta que le siguieron más y mojaron como baldes de agua las cerámicas, las mescladoras de cemento y todo lo que tenían que utilizar para refaccionar la plaza. Sin imaginarse como estaba de mojada camino hasta quedar enfrente de Inuyasha. Tenía su ceño muy fruncido y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin cesar. Sintiéndose humillada y estúpida, abofeteo a Inuyasha en su mejilla tan fuerte que hiso sentir a Kagome un hormigueo muy doloroso en la palma de la mano y se escucho el estrepitoso sonido de la mejilla azotada por todo el parque a pesar del crepitar de las gotas de lluvia. El golpe fue tan seco que Inuyasha sintió como ardía desmesuradamente su mejilla. Estaba indignada, harta, cansada de sufrir por él. Ya no quería llorar, estaba cansada de llorar y la única manera que encontró para dejar de sufrir fue… olvidarse de Inuyasha para siempre.

- debe ser la decima ves que me abofeteas… -bufo de soslayo y llevándose una mano a la mejilla lastimada. Se irguió en toda su estatura y desde la altura la observo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos aun despidiendo lágrimas y completamente mojada. Sus cabellos le se pegaban a los lados del rostro y como un sueño vio el dolor que habitaba en esos enormes ojos chocolates.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que no te rendirás a perderme?! –Grito con la voz quebrada.- ¡¡Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos después de todo lo que me dijiste¿Crees acaso que yo me olvide de tus palabras, de tus insultos, de ese beso¡¡Pues no, no lo hice¡¡No me olvide¡Jamás lo olvide!

- entonces entiendes el dolor que yo sentí cuando vía a esa mujer que se parecía a ti.

Kagome no dijo nada. Lo observo por un eterno instante a los ojos y con una mirada que fue una bofetada para Inuyasha hablo:

- pero no era yo… -musito bajando su mirada al suelo, ya cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo.

- y yo creí que lo eras… -afirmo. Con la palma de la mano ahuecada la poso en la mejilla de Kagome. Estaba fría y mojada pero no por las lágrimas sino que por la lluvia que no parecía cesar. La hizo mirarlo a los ojos y él aprovecho el momento para acercar su rostro al de ella y como si fuera cámara lenta Kagome observo como todo sucedía y ella no hacía nada más que observar. Inuyasha cerraba sus ojos lentamente y se acercaba cada vez más y más. Roso con delicadeza sus labios y susurró con amor-: pero ahora creo… no… sé que no eras tú… -abrió sus ojos como platos sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía solamente para ellos. Inuyasha capturo sus labios con los suyos y la beso con una delicadeza que Kagome no supo responder. Era suave y lento casi como el vals de un casamiento, sus labios se rosaban con ternura mientras que sus lenguas se enredaban queriendo bailar. Era como ver el amanecer en una montaña: sentir la suave brisa fría y calentarse con el calor que emana el sol. Se alzo de puntitas para estar más cerca mientras que con sus brazos lo rodeaba del cuello como creando un lugar solo de ellos dos, siendo mojados por la fría lluvia que parecía bañarlos. Él por su parte la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos de la pequeña y cintura, acercándola más a él como queriéndose fundir en ese abraso.

¡Ella escucho bien¡Inuyasha creía en ella¡Creía que ella no era esa mujer que él había visto! Estaba feliz, sin duda feliz. Pero… ¿Y lo que no se permitía hacer¿Y si, lo que decía era mentira? Ella no lo soportaría, no podría recuperarse de un nuevo dolor. ¡Por qué tenía que dudar en un momento como este…¡Diablos! Quería disfrutar de las palabras de Inuyasha, pero tenía miedo a lo que él firmaba fuera mentira… ¡Por Kami¡Ella lo amaba con el alma¡Y quería estar con él! Nada la detenía… ¿Por qué privarse de lo que ella quería¡Si lo amaba, Kami como lo amaba! Hasta dijo, no… dio a entender, que él había dado su corazón a ella… por eso… sintió tanto dolor ¡Porque él entrego su corazón y creyó ser engañado! Ahora entendía… él estaba herido en lo más profundo de su alma. Se había dejado caer en el odio y el dolor por dar su corazón y sentirse engañado. Así se sentía ella. Ambos avían creído que fueron engañados… pero ninguno engaño al otro. Inuyasha creyó verla con otro hombre y como dio y mostro sus sentimientos desnudos, verla con otro le partió el corazón, fue por eso que decidió engañarla con una mujerzuela… tonto, tonto Inuyasha. No pensó las cosas y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos… como siempre.

Ella, delicadamente rompió el beso con cuidado. Sintió como Inuyasha acercaba su rostro, cuando ella lo alejaba del suyo, parecía un niño al cual quitaban su chupete mientras dormía. Sonrió y coloco su frente en la de él sin romper el abraso, suspiro llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de él y hablo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿me amas? –pregunto por lo bajo. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido ante la pregunta. Pero no vacilo al responder

Tomo aire y contesto.

- con toda mi alma –afirmo decidido. Ella sonrió y se volvió a abrasar a él con fervor como si de eso dependiera su vida escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

- entonces estas perdonado…

Si, ella era la única que fue engañada ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada. Inuyasha se dejo llevar por el dolor y no se detuvo a pensar que si esa mujer era ella o no. Pero bueno, Inuyasha era Inuyasha, la engaño, claro que sí, pero aunque él haya cometido los errores más grandes de su vida… aun lo amaba. Él amor siempre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, así que… ella lo perdonaba. Sabía que con esas palabras él decía la verdad, lo podía sentir, estaba segura y era cierto. ¡Él la amaba! Y ella a él. Por eso es que lo perdonaba… por amor.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más pación y desenfreno que con el primero. Inuyasha quien la abrasaba de la cintura comenzó a subir sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica recorriendo cada rincón de esa menuda espalda, era pequeña pero tentadora. Hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello y lentamente saboreo con su lengua ese delicado cuello que tan tentador se le hacía. Mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando sin detenerse a pensar que su joven actriz estaba estremeciéndose con cada acto que él cometía. Era esquicito, embriagante. La apego mas a si, sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él. Kagome percibió como Inuyasha provocaba con un simple rose de su lengua en su cuerpo un calor que no supo explicar, en partes de su cuerpo que jamás pensó pudiera provocar. Gimió sin poder evitarlo arqueando un poco la espalda y alentándolo a seguir con lo que parecía un inocente beso. Ese sonido fue como un ahogado lamento de placer y sonrió al saber que su Kagome lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Sus manos volvieron a descender hasta llegar al inicio de sus caderas ¡Kami eran perfectas! Ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeñas. Por los lados de esas tentadoras caderas paso sus manos hasta no poder más. Sintió que un calor comenzaba a nacer en su entrepierna y necesitando más volvió a subir sus manos hasta meterlas por debajo de la blusa que ella llevaba pegada a la piel por la lluvia que aun los mojaba. Su piel era cálida y suave como el pétalo de una rosa, estaba mojada tanto que le hubiera gustado saborearla. Kagome entreabrió los ojos percatándose del juego peligroso que estaba llevando Inuyasha, y con un poco de temor quiso separarlo… pero algo que ella no entendía decía en su interior que no lo hiciese que era agradable sentir las manos de Inuyasha recorrerle la espalda y entrar en su blusa con delicadeza, pero más agradable era sentir la lengua de Inuyasha probar la piel de su cuello. Suspiro cuando sintió como Inuyasha, trataba de bajar la parte de la blusa de su hombro y besando la parte descubierta delicadamente. Comenzó a sentir calor de la proximidad nueva que estaba teniendo con Inuyasha y busco sus labios para saborear una vez más su sabor… se estremeció cuando Inuyasha subía cada vez más una mano por su espalda y rosaba su sujetador como… queriendo desprenderlo.

- ¡Inuyasha! –reprocho, pero rápidamente fue callada por los labios del hombre que la atraparon con un suave beso.

- Kagome… te necesito… -susurró es sus labios. Ella volviendo a abrir sus ojos lo observo inquieta ¿A qué se refería cuando decía que la necesitaba? Los abrió como platos… ¡Se refería a…¡A…!

- Inuyasha… yo… nun… nunca… -tartamudeo. ¿Cómo formular una oración que casi la dejo sin aliento?- eh… e…

- shhh… lo sé… por eso quiero ser el primero…

- ¡Pero yo no sé nada de eso! –dijo exaltada.

- puedo enseñarte… -sugirió asiendo que el pulso de Kagome se acelerase con demasía.- pero si, solo tú quieres… no te obligare… a nada que no quieras hacer… -quiso morderse la lengua, pero no podía obligar a Kagome aun cuando su miembro gritase que necesitaba atención rápidamente.

Kagome lo observo dubitativa, tenía miedo… y ella lo amaba pero… jamás había hecho… _eso_… quería estar con él pero es que el miedo no la dejaba. Lo observo con esos enormes ojos chocolates, él la miraba inquisitivamente, atento a lo que ella le pudiera decir. Una suave brisa con lluvia roso su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse del frio, Inuyasha notando su estremecimiento la abraso con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulso con pesar.

- Kagome… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –pregunto sin mirarla. ¡Quería estar con ella! Pero no podía… era mejor dejar que Kagome decida a presionarla con algo que capas ella ni siquiera lo desee. Se separo lentamente como si, no quisiera tener que hacerlo, le tomo la mano y la llevo a su automóvil sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella lo observaba atenta sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas, por parecer una niñita a la que le deba vergüenza algo.

- Inuyasha… -lo llamo suavemente.

- Mmm… -emitió sin voltear, ya se encontraban caminando hacia el auto del actor y este iba delante de ella.

- yo… -silencio.- lo siento –dijo al fin, mirando el suelo. Él volteo y levanto una ceja observando lo tensa que se encontraba Kagome. Se acerco a ella y le tomo una mejilla bajando su cabeza para estar a la altura de ella.

- oye… mírame, Kagome. –La actriz levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas.- no tienes que sentir nada… yo estoy bien… lo aremos cuando tú estés preparada. –Sonrió de manera afable.- yo te esperare, no importa cuánto.

Kagome lo observo con una mirada llena de tristeza y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre él abrasándolo desde el cuello quedando de puntillas. Sollozo con una tristeza amagar, tenía una mezcla de emociones que no supo comprender, quería estar con él, estaba feliz por su comprensión, pero también tristeza por no poder corresponderle como quisiera…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- bien… ya estamos aquí. –dijo mirándola con afabilidad.

Kagome observo su departamento desde adentro del vehículo, lo observo por un eterno ínstate. Ella ya era mayor de edad, hace bastante había cumplido sus 18 años y la escuela la había acabado hace poco, la mayoría de sus amigas tuvieron _eso_ antes que ella no. E Inuyasha dijo que quería ser el primero, pero había algo que le carcomía el cerebro… tenía… tenía mucho miedo. No sabía nada sobre _eso_ y ¡como la incomodaba! Ella también quería estar con él pero… volvió su mirada a la de él, estaba serio –como de costumbre– y la observaba tranquilamente. Estaba completamente mojado, sonrió, parecía haberse bañado y ni siquiera secado. Él era Inuyasha, impulsivo, celoso, bruto, poco atento, molesto Inuyasha… pero aun así… ella lo amaba. Se permitió perdonarlo, después de todo lo que sucedió… porque no permitirse experimentar… algo que según las personas era maravilloso. Suspiro y sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió poso su mano sobre la de él. Lo observo con un brillo es sus ojos que él no supo entender.

- Inuyasha… -tomo aire.- ¿quieres pasar… a… verlo? –pregunto llena de nervios, no sabía lo que le podía contestar, pero de algo estaba segura… quería estar con él.

- ¿eh¿Quieres que pase? –pregunto extrañado.

Ella sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

- sí… así la conoces… además estas todo mojado y cuando llegues a tu casa de seguro estarás todo en gripado –sugirió con fervor. Bajo la mirada y miro hacia fuera.- y… también –sus mejillas se colorearon. Inuyasha trago saliva con dureza, temiendo de lo que podría llegar a decir.- tengo miedo a los truenos…

Un refucilo surco el cielo y a Inuyasha se le aflojo la mandíbula ¡pervertido! Pensar que Kagome le diría que quería estar con él¡ja! Que bobo.

Cuando entro en el departamento observo como todo se encontraba en penumbras. Kagome quien iba adelante encendió la luz sonriendo.

- no es muy grande pero para una persona basta –dijo entrando a una habitación.- siéntate no te quedes allí de pie, ya vuelvo traeré ropa seca y unas toallas.

Cuando lo dejo solo en el living de su departamento Inuyasha lo observo mejor, tenia sofás de color madera un televisor, una pequeña mesita de té, un modular, varias habitaciones, etc. Se sentó pesadamente y se acurruco sintiendo un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos tratando de encontrar calor. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba nada, y eso le agradaba, sentía como el crepitar de la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y como el sueño se apoderaba de él. Dejo su cabeza afirmar en el respaldo del asiento y notando como le pesaban los ojos se dejo llevar.

De la nada sintió como una cosa pequeña caía sobre su regazo y comenzaba a ladrar, abrió sus ojos con asombro y se levanto de un respingo del sofá en donde estaba. El pequeño can cayó al suelo de pie y ladro con más fervor.

- ¡pero qué…! –jadeo al ver como ese cachorro se le abalanzaba sobre él.- ¡no, suéltame¡No, no me toques¡No el pantalón¡KAGOMEEE! –grito tratando de que el cachorro soltara el Hakama que llevaba puesto. Ya que aun llevaban puesto las ropas de la película.

Kagome llego aturdida por los gritos exagerados de Inuyasha y sin notar lo que llevaba encima corrió hacia el cachorro tomándolo para que soltara a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ike, no! –regaño ya teniéndolo en sus brazos. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de asombro al notar lo que Kagome llevaba puesto. Tenía un short rosa, su cabello recogido con la toalla y un sostén del mismo color que el short. Sintiendo que una nueva ola de calor llegaba a su entre pierna, volteo el rostro tratando de disimular su incomodidad, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, haciendo lo mismo con los brazos.

- po… podrías… -tartamudeo y carraspeo para aclarar su voz.- taparte.

Kagome lo observo confundida y bajo su mirada para ver lo que llevaba puesto. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo, sofoco un grito ahogado y volteo casi corriendo para su habitación. Inuyasha suspiro. Estaba incomodo, el raro pantalón comenzaba a apretarle la entre pierna, sentía calor. Cerró sus ojos y como por inercia las imágenes de Kagome llevando solo ese sostén y el short, invadieron su mente, se veía hermosa, tentadora, sensual. ¡Maldición! Estaba excitado con solo verla de esa manera… pero no podía evitarlo, él no era de madera y ver a la persona que amaba… así… lo excitaba de sobremanera. Se relamió el labio inferior ya seco y abrió sus ojos. Era mejor marcharse a hacer algo estúpido, que sabía, lo aria. Se irguió, y volteo para marcharse, poso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando sintió la voz de su querida actriz.

- ¿te vas Inuyasha? –dijo con una voz lastimera. Inuyasha oculto su semblante y respondió sin voltear.

- sí… ya estás en tu casa y… yo…

- ¡no te vayas! –asevero de pronto, clavándole la mirada en la espalda. Frunció su seño y la observo de soslayo.

- Kagome… no quiero hacer algo que después tú te lamentes. –Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, él no quería que ella se arriesgara a hacer algo que luego ella pueda arrepentirse.

Bajo su mirada al suelo –últimamente encontraba algo interesante en el– sus cabellos cayeron a los lados de su rostro y sin pensarlo se encamino hacia Inuyasha que aun se encontraba de espadas a ella. Afirmo su frente en la amplia espalda del joven y sonrió con melancolía. Él se estaba preocupando por ella y no quería lastimarla. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella sí quería estar con él, de la manera que Inuyasha quería protegerla. Lo abraso desde la espalda y con fuerza arrugo la tela de su Haori rojo.

- yo quiero estar contigo –musito bien bajito, haciendo que Inuyasha abriera sus ojos como platos. No lo podía creer. Él voltio sin la más mínima delicadeza sobre sus talones y ella lo deslumbro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, el pestaño repetidas veces creyendo que solo lo estaba imaginando pero cuando ella lo abraso del cuello y se puso de puntitas supo que no estaba soñando. Reclamo sus labios como si estuviera sedienta de él, mordisqueo delicadamente su labio inferior y sintió que toda su sangre se detenía en su miembro que sin poder evitarlo se estaba inflamando. Ella se apego mas a él y él no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo se rosaba con el pequeño de ella. Kagome continuaba con su beso hasta que sintió la erección de Inuyasha, se sonrojo al notar que él estaba excitado. Lo miro a los ojos y noto como una ola de calor quemaban esas hermosas lagunas azules. Él se acerco al oído de la joven y susurró con la voz gutural algo que Kagome la hizo enrojecer con intensidad:

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?...

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!! Jajaja se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo así… pero bueno… entienda me iba a quedar muy largo así que mejor cortarlo a dejarlo demasiado largo, yo sé porque se los digo. **¡PIDO ****INMENSAS**** DISCULPAS!** Por haberme retrasado tanto pero bueno, un lemon es muy difícil de escribir. Sorry prometo que en el próximo sí abra lemon y además… es obvio ¿no? XD

**Dulce Kagome Lady!**


	13. Solos Tú y Yo

**Capitulo 13:**** "Solos Tu y Y****o****"**

Atónita ante la sinceridad de Inuyasha parpadeo rápidamente tratando de procesar lentamente las palabras del hombre que tenía en frente. Él la estrecho más contra su pecho escondiendo el rostro en el suave cuello de la actriz y comenzó con besos cortos y provocadores a crear un camino en su cuello. Sentía como Inuyasha lamia con vehemencia su delicado cuello aterciopelado, consiguiendo con eso satisfacción en la chica que comenzaba a suspirar con más frecuencia encontrando en esa simple caricia lujuriosa un exquisito placer en todo su cuerpo. Con cada minuto que pasaba más sentía como se estremecía en esos fuertes y protectores brazos que no dejaban de presionarla deliciosamente contra el pecho amplio de su actor.

Inuyasha abrumado por la lujuria y felicidad del momento comenzó a rosar su masculinidad contra el menudo cuerpo de ella asiendo que Kagome con cada rose sintiera un calor en su cuerpo extraño. Unas punzadas dolorosas comenzaron a incomodarlo cuando sintió que su miembro estaba lo suficientemente hinchado como para sobresalir en el Hakama. Y mientras más pasaban los minutos más incomodo se le hacia esa prisión de tela. Estaba tenso por no poder saciar rápidamente la urgencia que gritaba en silencio una parte de su entrepierna, cansado ya un poco de besar ese cremoso y delicado cuello comenzó a mordisquearlo con suavidad sintiendo más que cualquier tentación prohibida el cuello de la que pronto seria su mujer. Poso sus manos en su cintura mientras que ella colocaba inocentemente las suyas en el pecho de él, e Inuyasha sintió como –a pesar de la ropa– las pequeñas manos de la actriz quemaban con un calor excitante. Presiono una vez más, su miembro contra ella empujándola con suavidad desde la cintura. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado de placer y sintió como su pulso palpitaba con demasía haciendo que los latidos de su asustado corazón retumbaran en el tímpano de su oído. Nerviosa y con las mejillas extremamente ruborizadas escucho un gemido ronco por parte de Inuyasha quien movió su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría estallar sino solucionaba su incomodidad.

Volvió su cabeza hacia Kagome carcomiéndole la mirada de la chica con esos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían lagunas en las cuales nadaba la lujuria, estaban opacos y con un brillo lujurioso en ellos que hizo comprender a Kagome: estaba excitado.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? –repitió una vez más, sin desviar ni por un segundo la mirada de ella. Su voz sonaba gutural y gruesa. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el aliento de él acaricio las mejillas acaloradas de la actriz teniendo más calor del que ya sentía.

- es… es… es la que… -tartamudeaba nerviosa. Inuyasha la beso con una pación descontrolada y la hizo callar. Cuando se separaron él hablo:

- la que esta al fondo, a la derecha ¿no? –adivino sin dejar se mostrar ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera exclamar alguna palabra Inuyasha la levanto del suelo llevándola de manera nupcial a la habitación que él había adivinado. Sentía como su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, sentía como los nervios la hacían sentirse débil, sentía un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos observándolo desde donde se encontraba, Inuyasha se veía imponente, fuerte, cálido, hermoso… se veía perfectamente desde la posición en que estaba. Una sonrisita boba adorno sus labios mientras él caminaba a rápidas zancadas, hasta su habitación, lo observo enternecida. Todo lo que había sufrido y vivido esos meces de angustias ahora desaparecían como por arte de magia, era como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si jamás se hubieran separado. Cerró sus ojos aun pensando en lo feliz que estaba hasta que sintió el ruido del cerrojo de su perta. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y lo sentidos de Kagome estaban estáticos, escucho como el afirmaba su espalda contra la puerta ya observo callada y temerosa, recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer ¡recién ahora! Kami que despistada era. Pero ella sabia y estaba decidida a hacerlo lo único que la preocupaba era que ¡lo tenían que hacer ahora! Ay y ella que pensó que tendrían que esperar un poco mas antes de _hacerlo_ pero las cosas se dieron así y ella había elegido estar con él y ahora no se podía echar a tras… además… ella también quería a pesar de estar tan asustada. Lo observo y noto con asombro que él tenía su vista fija en la de ella "¿desde hace mucho me estará observando?" –se pregunto sonrojándose una vez más al ver que Inuyasha le regalo una sonrisa tan seductora como la de un modelo ¡ay su Inuyasha era tan perfecto que se moría entando en sus brazos! Soltó una risita nerviosa y él bajo su rostro para estar más cerca de ella y le susurro en el oído:

- no estés nerviosa… mi dulce alumna…

Kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro. ¡Era verdad! Hace mucho tiempo Inuyasha sólo se había declarado como su maestro en el arte de amar y tener novio. Sonrió de lado al recordar el pasado y dirigió su mirada a la de él que aun no dejaba de sonreír. Suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, mientras que escondía su rostro en el cuello del actor acariciándolo con cortos besos allí, con su otra mano libre tomo el otro lado de su cuello y sintió como la pequeña vena que se encontraba en ese lugar palpitaba con demasía. Lo escucho gruñir levemente y bajar su cabeza cuando ella mordisqueo con suavidad su piel. Sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que le daba placer como él lo había hecho con ella. La bajo sin pleno habido de sus brazos y como un suspiro ella se encontró de espaldas a la puerta con Inuyasha al frente, lo observo expectante y él tomo su rostro acunándolo en sus manos y la beso sintiendo ese cálido y embriagante sabor que sólo Kagome puede tener. Pero ese beso no era cualquier beso, era uno lleno de pación y para la mala suerte de Kagome lleno de lujuria. La joven actriz se estremeció al sentir tan osado beso, sus lenguas jugaban, bailaban y se encontraban mientras que sus bocas se rosaban a cada segundo. De pronto lo sintió, sintió como Inuyasha bajaba una de sus manos con un dedo rosando cada curva de su cuerpo hasta la pierna de Kagome, tomo uno de sus muslos y lo levanto haciendo que Kagome lo aprisionara con su pierna, ella gimió al sentir la erección de Inuyasha rosándose con su cuerpo y tembló al sentirlo tan imponente y grande. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando volvió a sentir otro rose de él contra su virginidad y con las manos en los hombros de él para no caerse apretó sus uñas con fuerza clavándolas en sus hombros. Entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él que no dejaban de mirarla cuando hacia un nuevo rose. Lo escucho gemir casi en silencio y ronco, lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella capas… Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y ahogo un gemido ¡esto era increíble! Jamás había sentido algo así y que Inuyasha le enseñara como se sentía la hacía imaginarse estar en las nubes. Ya sola y sin que él la ayudase levanto su otra pierna y las cruzo por detrás de él para tener equilibrio y no caerse. Ahora ella era más alta que su actor quien la tenía que observar desde abajo. Le sonrió con malicia y esta vez fue ella la que provoco que se rosasen mas y el por su parte bajo su cabeza.

- Kagome… -soltó en un suspiro.- ya no puedo seguir así… me estas provocando más de lo que pueda resistir –y levanto su mirada, carcomiéndole la de ella. Su sonrisa se borro y vio como los ojos de Inuyasha estaban opacos sin ese brillo que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Sintió nuevamente el miedo que por un momento se había esfumado y volvía para abrumar sus sentidos.

- I… Inuyasha –susurro.

Él la tomo de los muslos para que no cayera y la llevo hacia la cama que estaba a espaldas del actor. Kagome con el corazón en la boca oculto su rostro en el hombro de él y lo abraso desde el cuello recordando la mirada que había visto minutos después en esos ojos que parecían un gran mar de noche siendo iluminados por la luna. Pero ahora esos ojos no parecían ser en los que ella se perdía parecían otros como si no fuera él, se estremeció al imaginarlo sin un mínimo de cuidado con ella ¿y si no la trataba como era debido¿Y si era distinto a como ella lo había pensado¡NO¡Ella no quería que su primera vez fura sin cuidado¡Que no la trataran como era debido! Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y el pánico apareció envolviendo sus miedos. Se abraso mas a él como si de ella dependiera su vida y sollozo al sentir que él la recostaba en su cama delicadamente. Inuyasha por su parte al escucharla sollozar se separo de inmediato de ella y con las manos apoyadas a los lados del rostro de Kagome la observo mientras que ella lo esquivaba su mirada y se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

- ¿qué sucede, Kagome…? –pregunto temeroso de lo que le pudiera decir, mas ella no hablo y siguió sin mirarlo. Él con una mano ahuecada la coloco en la mejilla de ella y la hizo mirarlo, mientras que el actor acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.- no llores… que me lastimas… -musito.

- yo… yo… yo tengo miedo… -gimió con un dejo de angustia que Inuyasha percibió bien- miedo a lo que… a que –corrigió. Tomo aire y hablo-: a que no seas cuidadoso… -espero a que dijera algo o tratara de excusarse pero lo único que Inuyasha se limito a hacer fue a reír… a reír a carcajadas. Lo miro sorprendida y con la los labios entreabiertos incrédula a lo que estaba viendo ¡él se estaba riendo de ella¡Y a carcajadas! Lo empujo con fuerza para que se corriera de encima de ella y se irguió dándole la espalda aun sentada mientras se cruzada de brazos.

Él la observo con una sonrisa que le saco cuando le dijo "eso" ¡a él! "Wow lo que hace el miedo" –pensó. Se acomodo bien cruzándose de piernas y se sentó en esa amplia cama ¡vaya! A Kagome le gustaba la comodidad, era lo bastante amplia para que dos personas pudieran caber sin ningún problema. La observo bien, tenía el cabello enmarañado por todo el movimiento que habían tenido, llevaba una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus curvas del mismo color que ese short que le quedaba tan bien, mostrando sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Quería acariciarlas, sentirlas, besarlas, quería tocar cada parte del cuerpo de esa hermosa chiquilla con la que tantos problemas habían tenido. Otra vez su virilidad se irguió mientras que se la imaginaba en sus brazos completa y únicamente suya. Suspiro incrédulo a lo que estaba pasando, ella se había enojado porque él se rió de su pregunta… ¡oh vamos! No podría ser tan sensible… ¿o sí¡Fhe! Se rasco la cabeza y la tomo de un brazo acercándola a él, pero se lo esquivo con rudeza. Si, Kagome podía ser muy sensible. Cerro sus ojos una vez mas y esta vez la tomo de los brazos acerándola si importarle cuanto ella se quejara o negara sentándola en su regazo. La estrecho contra su pecho y la envolvió con sus brazos tratando de apaciguar a esa rebelde mujer…

- ¿Por qué estas enojada…? sino te hice nada… -dijo abrasándola con más fuerza.

- porque te reíste en un momento como este… cuando siento tanto miedo… -mascullo con dolor, mientras se acurrucaba mas en él. Inuyasha sonrió de lado y bajo su cabeza para estar más cerca de ella.

- pero yo seria incapaz de lastimarte… y mas en un momento como este… en donde se que eres tan pura como tu corazón… -musito acariciándole con su halito tibio la oreja de ella, provocando que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

La tomo del mentón y la atrajo hacia su boca, robándole un beso que a Kagome la dejo sin aire. Cuando acabaron ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y él le recorrió los brazos pequeños de ella haciendo un camino de caricias mientras que con su boca besaba su aterciopelado cuello. Cuando llego al final de ellos y se encontró con esas hermosas manos, dirigió las suyas hasta el final de la camiseta, lentamente fue subiéndola mientras rosaba con delicadezas sus dedos con la cremosa piel pálida de la actriz que suspiro sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba palpitando. Cerro sus ojos cuando él termino de sacarle la camiseta, la arrojo lejos de ellos y la volteo haciendo que ella abriera sus piernas para entrelargas a espaldas del joven. Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso mientras que sus ojos brillaban con demasía. Él por su parte estaba excitado y sorprendido al ver tan voluptuoso cuerpo de esa mujer que ahora era su alumna. Sonrió de lado y con sus manos puestas en la cintura de ella fue paulatinamente subiendo por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a los inicios del sujetador de la chica, jugo son sus dedos allí un momento mientras la besaba y ella lo abrasaba del cuello. La sintió suspirar y estremecerse cuando el con ambas manos lo desabrocho y se lo quito dejando a la vista esos hermosos pecho que hicieron en el excitarse aun más de lo que ya estaba. Volvió su mirada a la de ella que estaba asustada y con los ojos brillando de miedo, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos para apaciguar el temor de ella.

- eres más hermosa de lo que yo me imagine –dijo con amor mientras besaba.

- me imaginaste… _as__í_… -pregunto nerviosa…

- así… y de otras maneras… -exclamo con malicia. Kagome sonrió al saber que el jamás la olvido y se la imaginaba, capas en sus sueños. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando lo sintió acariciar uno de ellos con la palma de su mano. Ella suspiro de ese nuevo placer que se sentía y tiro su cabeza para atrás mientras él con su boca desprevenidamente lamia el pezón del otro, incurvo su espalda dejando a merced de él sus pechos y él con toda la paciencia existente se deleito atendiéndolos. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella y muy reconfortante para después de casi no haberse visto con él desde casi un año pues los once meces casi se asían doce y gracias a ese anciano director los unió nuevamente y también –¿por qué no?– los ayudo a amare una vez más. Gimió casi como un suspiro cuando casi llego al clímax y él la dejo de asistir para volverla a mirar.

- que no se te olvide –dejo cerio y con la voz grave.- yo jamás te volveré a lastimar…

Kagome lo observo expectante, tratando de vislumbrar lo que acababa de decir. Se lo veía serio y con resolución, parecía estar bien consciente de que se había arrepentido por lo que había hecho hace meces y ella estaba más que feliz al saber que ahora era ella la que iba a despertarse con él cuando el sol saliera por esa ventana mañana. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras él la bajaba con delicadeza en su cama. Abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando lo vio dirigir su mano al haori rojo y también el hi blanco mientras lo abría lentamente para sacárselo, otra vez sintió los latidos de su corazón al ver como lentamente se lo quitaba. Estaban en silencio el quitándose la parte de arriba de su traje y ella observándolo con gran asombro ¡seria la primera vez que ella lo vería a él sin ropa…¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO! Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho como queriendo salir volando desde allí y se estremeció nuevamente cuando sintió el pesado y suave peso de él sobre ella. Era la primera ves que sus cuerpos se rosaba desnudo, no del todo, pero si la parte de arriba, claramente podía sentir el corazón e Inuyasha ¡él estaba nervioso como ella! Gimió y encubro la espalda cuando sintió el miembro de Inuyasha rozarse con su virginidad, él con sus piernas las abrió a los lados para poder quitar el short de ella con completa comodidad. Lo vio poderse de rodillas a ella y poner sus manos a los lados de la pelvis de ella y tomar el short junto con su ropa intima e ir bajándolo con delicadeza asta llegara al final sus piernas y quitarlo completamente. Trago con fuerza cuando quedo completamente desnuda ante él que parecía contemplarla con todo el tiempo del mundo. Cruzo sus brazos en sus pechos y cerro sus puños a la altura de su mentón ocultándose y poniendo su cuerpo de soslayo mientras cerraba sus ojos con nervios queriendo desaparecer o que dejara de mirarla. Él suspiro con cansancio y se acerco a ella murmurando cerca de su oreja:

- no tengas más miedo… que ya te dije, eres más hermosa de lo que me imagine y jamás te volvería a hacer algún daño… -y se alejo de ella sonriendo mientras desataba el nudo de su hakama, para después terminar de sacárselo.

Kagome lo observo atónita y nerviosa ¡era la primera vez que veía a un hombre! Y jamás se lo imagino que seria de esa manera. Él se acerco nuevamente a ella y con delicadeza y reclamo sus labios besándolos con dulzura mientras que con sus piernas se ayudaba a abrir las de ella para estar más cómodamente y dejar de tener de estar haciendo equilibrio. Esta vez ellos se rosaron sin ninguna barrera por delante y con el corazón en la boca de Kagome y la excitación de Inuyasha a más no poder sintieron una sensación indescriptible. Sus miradas se cruzaron y al sentir ese rose tan exquisito, ambos se miraron y Kagome se abraso desde el cuello de él ocultando su rostro en su cuello mientras que Inuyasha se acomodaba para entrar en ella.

- te amo… -susurró.

Con esas palabras de amor él fue penetrando en ella lentamente. Mientras que más avanzaba Kagome más lo abrasaba sintiendo un exquisito placer que no supo explicar. Todo marchaba bien hasta que llego a un punto que Kagome gimió de de dolor, era su virginidad que Inuyasha había atravesado. Ella tembló de dolor pero pronto todo eso se olvido siendo remplazado con nuevas embestidas lentas y suaves. Todo parecía ser maravilloso y lo era. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro con cada embestida que él daba, sintiendo cada rose que sus cuerpos se daban, él era cálido como los rayos del sol, su cuerpo era grande y fuerte, lleno de suaves músculos que se marcaban a la perfección, agradeció a Kami que él fuera al gimnasio cada dos por tres. Sonrió gimiendo con suavidad cuando él se separo un poco de ella para besarla con vehemencia. Inuyasha se irguió sentándose y llevándola con él a Kagome y así poder penetrarla más afondo, el por su parte suspiro con un gemido ronco que fue ahogado cuando Kagome se acerco y lo beso. Ya pronto llegarían al clímax y él fue llevando sus embestidas más rápido hasta poder llegar allí, mientras tomaba a Kagome de la cintura y la elevaba y bajaba con avidez mientras ella mas gemía cerrando sus ojos. Vio unas luces de colores mientras que sentía una paz infinita que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando noto un torrente de placer recorría su cuerpo, para llegar al placer absoluto. Él dio la última embestida con fuerza y frunció su ceño al sentir como su orgasmo había finalizado. Al terminar él se desplomo por encima de ella y quedando recostados en la cama afirmo su frente en el hombro húmedo de la chica por la actividad que terminaba de hacer juntos.

Levanto su mirada azul y se encontró con unas péquelas lagrimas rodando por las mejillas de Kagome y provocando en el corazón de él un profundo dolor tanto como para sentir un vuelco en el corazón.

- ¿Kagome? –La llamo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- lo ciento… creo que debí ser más cuidadoso… yo…

- shh… -musito interrumpiéndolo mientras que acunaba su rostro y lo besaba con suavidad.- no estoy lastimada… lloro porque estoy feliz… de a verlo hecho contigo.

Inuyasha sintió como de pronto una luz de paz crecía sin control y lo hacia sonreír con amor. Ella lo miraba fijo, sus ojos brillaban con un enigmático brillo y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y el placer que ambos terminaban de tener. Se acomodo y salió por encima de ella, lentamente para posarse a un lado de ella y atraerla hacia él. La envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y beso con suavidad perlada frente de la chica que suspiro al sentirse en esos brazos tan protectores, en los que ahora pasaría el resto de su vida… sin duda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro a la cafetería que se encontraba algo escasas de personas. Sonrió con malicia al descubrir que la persona que a la cual buscaba se encontraba sentada sola en una mesa apartada de todos y con la vista fija en el frente. Camino a zancadas lentas hacia allí y esa persona sonrió si mirarlo desviando sus ojos hacia donde él estaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y cuando el hombre llego a la pequeña mesa, tomo asiento sin ser invitado.

- paso mucho tiempo ¿no…? Kikyuo –dijo encarnando una ceja y con esa sonrisa arrogante.

- sí… casi un año… -exclamo tomando la taza que estaba enfrente de ella y lo miro por los bordes de su café humeante. Él recostó su espalda en la silla y con un codo apoyado en el respaldo de ella hablo con más arrogancia que antes.

- una vez te ayude… y creo que lo volveré a hacer… solo no te olvides que luego tú me tienes que devolver el favor sino…

- sí, sí ya se -lo interrumpió con fastidio.- no tienes que amenazar a nadie.

- bien mejor… ¿cuando empezamos?

- muy pronto… más de lo que crees. –dijo volviendo a beber y con una sonrisa malévola lo observo.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bien… mmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Sinceramente no mucho. Este es mi primer lemon y bueno… DÍGANME que les pareció, si muy osado, o suave, o… o… bueno ustedes critiquen y yo veo después ¿bueno?

¡Ah! Cierto… faltan ya pocos caps para terminar este fic… sí, sí, al fin n.n jeje no se preocupen… luego les digo n.n

**Dulce Kagome Lady**** :D**


	14. El Odio De Kikyuo

**Capitulo 14: ****"El Odio D****e Kikyuo"**

- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO APARECEN?! –grito cierto director a un asistente camarógrafo. El pobre asistente tembló ante el odio en los ojos de Myouga que hacían brillar sus ojos con un fulgor que podría jurar carcomía su alma.

- bueno… yo… yo… -tartamudeo tragando mientras sostenía la cámara en su hombro- yo no lo sé –dijo al fin.

- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO LO SEPAS LOS QUIERO ACÁ AHORA MISMO!! –Asevero rojo de la cólera mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba el lugar.- ¡sino aparecen en este preciso instante…! –Amenazo y sonrió con malicia.- uno de ustedes será despedido…

Miroku que se encontraba detrás del director suspiro con cansancio y cerro sus ojos mientras se acercada a él con aire despreocupado. Le palmeo el hombro y Myouga volteo con furor demostrando sus ojos arder en las llamas de la desesperación. Miroku levanto sus cejas levemente sorprendido por verlo de esa manera tan malévola y se agacho a la altura del anciano para hablar más confidentemente.

- tranquilízate –aconsejo sonriendo.- estoy seguro que pronto, ellos aparecerán con una sonrisa en los labios y actuaran de la mejor manera…

- ¡no, yo…!

- ya lo veras –lo interrumpió para luego darle la espalda y dejarlo hablando solo. Myouga enfureció de la cólera volteando para mirarlo y señalándolo con el dedo mientras lo amenazaba gritando:

- ¡¡SINO APARECEN TU SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN DESAPARECER!!

Miroku se encogió de hombro al sentir retumbar en su oído las palabras de Myouga y una gotilla de sudor rodo por su sien…

Si no aparecían estaba seguro que él sería el primero en desaparecer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volteo aun con los ojos cerrados y se acurruco inconscientemente en el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado completamente desnudo. Sonrió sabiendo de quien pertenecía ese torso tan perfecto para ella: Inuyasha. Abrió paulatinamente sus ojos y lo miro dormido boca arriba y con una expresión serena que jamás había notado en Inuyasha ¡Kami era la primera vez que lo veía al despertar! Y se sentía tan reconfortante. Coloco su cabeza en el suave pecho de él y sonrió embobada al tenerlo tan cerca. Después de haber pasado tanto sufrimiento por no tenerlo, ella se encontraba con él ¡y en su cama! Completamente desnudos y durmiendo plácidamente. Beso su pecho y poso su mano en el cálido pecho del hombre que respiraba calmadamente, sintió lo latidos de su corazón y no pudo evitar tener un escalofríos por toda su espalda ¡latía con tanta paz que casi no lo creía! Era la primera vez que sentía su corazón en su mano y sabía bien a quien le pertenecía todo él. Lo observo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire que entro por su nariz e hizo saltar a su corazón… su aroma era tan varonil… era una fragancia masculina con mescla a frio y mar ¡realmente agradable!

- y pensar que ahora podre disfrutarlo todos los días de mi vida… -murmuro besando ese cálido cuello.

- ¿y quieres volverlo a disfrutar? –exclamo con la voz grave y placida mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Kagome abrió sus ojos con demasía y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar que él la había escuchado. Él abrió un ojo y sonrió con sensualidad, haciendo un rápido movimiento y quedando él por encima de ella.- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? –pregunto con malicia, colocando su mano cerca de la cabeza de la joven y encima de la almohada.- estas ruborizada…

¡Kami, se veía tan sensual así! Trago con fuerza y lo observo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él coloco una rodilla cerca de la entrepierna de ella y Kagome arqueo su espalda al sentir la a proximidad de sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron al ver la nueva excitación de Kagome y movió mas su pierna haciendo rosar el sexo de la chica con la rodilla de él provocando que Kagome ahogara un gemido de placer mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Inuyasha –jadeo soltando el aire retenido.

- Mmm… -emitió besando delicadamente el valle entre los seños de Kagome.

- es temprano… y… y… -no era capaz de formular oración alguna ya que su encantador novio besaba su pecho y con lo otra mano acariciaba el otro. A él aprecia poco importarle lo que estuviera por decir, porque aunque ella dijera o hiciera algo él parecía inmutarse ante sus reacciones.- la película… -soltó nuevamente el aire.

- olvídala por un momento –asevero recostándose en ella y dejando que todo su peso cayera suavemente en Kagome. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir como Inuyasha con sus piernas hacia una maniobra para acomodarse en ella y su sexo. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos y diviso por entre medio de sus tupidas pestañas la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha y un brillo lujurioso que la hizo estremecerse y a obedecer a los actos que cometía Inuyasha.

Él tomo un muslo de Kagome y la hizo rodear su espalda con su pierna para que pudiera acomodarse mejor en ella y ella obedeciéndolo y adivinando lo rodeo con la otra mientras sonreía con malicia.

- aprendes rápido… -noto sonriendo.

- claro, aprendí del mejor…

Sus miradas se encontraron e Inuyasha con su miembro erguido atravesó la cavidad de Kagome. Ella arqueo su espalda y agarro con fuerza las mantas de su cama clavando las uñas en ellas, soltando un suspiro mientras que entreabría nuevamente sus ojos y lo observaba: tenía el seño fruncido, su cabeza cabizbaja y sus ojos cerrado con fuerza, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. Él levanto su mirada y busco sus labios sediento de ella mientras que con otra envestida la penetraba mas afondo, ella no pudo evitar gemir de placer y abrasarse al él mientras que la seguía envistiendo… pero esta vez mas rápido y salvaje que la primera vez. Escuchaba su reparación agitada y los ahogados gemidos roncos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y Kagome sentía el calor que perlaba y hacia sudar sus cuerpos unidos mientras que él se separaba un poco solo para saborear sus senos que al sentir la lengua de él rosarlos se erguían con rapidez. Mordisqueo uno mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro, eran subes y cálidos cosa que a Inuyasha lo hacían excitarse más. Ella soltó un gritito ahogado al verse en tanto placer y notar que pronto llegarían al clímax. Con un último aliento lo beso con avidez y jugó con su lengua mientras que probaba el cálido sabor de él. Ambos jadearon y sus alientos se mesclaron cuando Inuyasha provoco la ultima embestida de placer haciendo que Kagome volviera a ver esas raras luces de colores al cerrar sus ojos y abrasarse más a él mientras que despierta sentía morirse y tocar el cielo… y luego bajar para encontrarse en los brazos del amor que tanto dolor le causo…

Él se desplomo encima de ella mientras que respiraba agitado y entrecerraba sus ojos ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella. Suspiro en un último intento de recuperar el aliento y se embriago con el suave aroma a caramelo con frescura que desprendía Kagome. Sonrió al sentirse satisfecho y acaricio su cuello con cortos besos posados en el.

- esto es mejor de lo que había pensado… -jadeo levantando su mirada para ver a Kagome con los ojos cerrados. Elevo sus cejas y parpadeo confundido al ver que ella se encontraba dormida, pero rápidamente descarto esa posibilidad al verla sonreír y robarle un profundo beso. Él con toda la paz del mundo se dejo besar y lo disfruto cuanto pudo, sintiendo como Kagome mordisqueaba suavemente su la vio inferior y lo tironeaba provocando una nueva ola de calor en el…- vasta… Kagome… sino…

Y solo en móvil de Inuyasha. Rápidamente él frunció su seño y con un gran gruñido lo ignoro volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿no contestaras? –pregunto inocente.

- no quiero… estoy muy feliz ahora para que me vengan a molestar ahora con cosas inútiles… -gruñó volviendo su rostro hacia ella.- ¿en qué nos quedamos…?

- ¿¡pero y si es importante!? –inquirió ella preocupada.- ¿y si algo malo sucedió?

- ¡keh, Kagome, estamos bien¿Por qué molestar nos ahora?

- ¡Inuyasha! –Reprocho frunciendo su seño.- ¡puede a verle pasar algo a alguien!

- ¡hay mujer que molesta eres! –gruño tomando su móvil y contestando. Kagome sonrió satisfecha y lo observo moverse de encima de ella y alcanzar el móvil.- ¿¡que!? –escupió molesto.

- ¡Inuyasha! –contestaron del otro lado.

- mas te vale que sea urgente porque sino…

- ¡ven rápido, para gravar que Myouga está que revienta de la cólera! –advirtió Miroku nervioso al ver su carrera en peligro.

- bien dile que espere, porque ahora estoy ocupado –respondió compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Kagome que se la devolvió al instante.

De repente Kagome se irguió sentándose en la cama viendo con los ojos como platos a Inuyasha que fruncía el entrecejo arqueado una ceja. Estaba pálida y bajo la mano del hombro en donde sostenía el móvil para hablar, completamente preocupado.

- ¡Inuyasha, recuerdas que no terminamos de acabar la escena! –declaro asustada y dejando a Inuyasha confundido. Ella frunció su ceño y reboleo los ojos dejándolos en blancos ante la obvia respuesta.- ¡Idiota, solo falta una semana para acabar la película¡Y NOSOTROS NOS…! –Carraspeo corrigiendo y señalándolo.- ¡Y TU ME RAPTASTE EN MEDIA GRABACIÓN!

Inuyasha dejo caer su mandíbula impresionado por lo despistado que era y gruñendo por no notar una cosa tan obvia. Termino su comunicación con Miroku cerrando el móvil y saliendo de un salto de la cama. Kagome imito a Inuyasha y se encerró en el baño dejando a Inuyasha afuera de él.

- Kagome ábreme, yo también tengo que bañarme –grito golpeando con el puño la puerta.

- ¡no, espera! –grito desde adentro.

- ¡pero nos podemos bañar juntos! –dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.- y así terminaremos más rápido…

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y sonrió para sus adentros al ver que el seguro había sido quitado. Abrió la puerta y se metió junto con ella en la bañera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entraron al estudio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban como si nada hacia el director que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos. No era difícil darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente enfundado ya que se notaba tenso, tenía los puños apretados y el rechinar de sus dientes se escuchaba desde lejos. Observaba una escena que interpretaban Sango y Miroku mientras que gritaba un par de indicaciones y ordenaba a los camarógrafos para tomar de diferentes ángulos la escena. Ellos intercambiaron miradas cuando lo vieron gritar a todo pulmón y lanzar al suelo con fuerza el altavoz que sostenía con su mano.

Un camarógrafo tenia la cámara apagada y Myouga furioso lo regaño hasta hacer temblar al pobre hombre que tragaba saliva con fuerza, tragándose una amarga humillación.

- ¡Hey Myouga¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro con el hombre? –dijo Inuyasha palmeándole el hombro con su mano libre. El director pareció escucharlo porque cayo de pronto haciendo que en el gran salón todos estuvieran en silencio. Inuyasha encarno una ceja y observo como Kagome lo soltaba y se alejaba lentamente de él. Él la miro extrañado por su comportamiento pero pronto descubriría porque era que ella se había alejado de su lado tan de repente. Myouga volteo paulatinamente y en sus ojos pudo ver el odio que llameaba y lanzaba chispas escudriñando al pobre actor.

Entonces Myouga estallo…

- ¡¡IMBÉCIL EN DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!! –Grito ensordeciendo al actor que retrocedió aturdido al verlo casi abalanzarse sobre él.- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPARTE EN MEDIO DE UNA ESCENA Y MAS LLEVÁNDOTE CONTIGO A LA PROTAGONISTA!

- pero… -interrumpió tratando de excusarse.

- nada de peros… la semana próxima tenemos que ya haber terminado de grabar ¡¡y tu maldito desgraciado te vas como si nada!!

- ¡hey!

- ¡¡VETE A TRABAJAR AHORA MISMO!! –ordeno haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo sentado y lo mirara desde abajo. Parecía estar poseído por los demonios: tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos rojos al igual que todo su rostro y pequeñas gotitas de saliva caían cada vez que él le gritaba con desesperación. Realmente tenía una apariencia de demonio. Inuyasha pestaño repetidas veces cuando vio en un parpadear de ojos una aura enrojecida que rodeaba al anciano.

Cuando al fin Myouga volteo y casi lo acecino con la mirada, se levanto y camino a zancadas temblorosas y grades por detrás de él hasta llegar al lado de Kagome que sonreía y parecía estar tratando de aguantar la risa que de seguro se le escaparía en cualquier momento. Él la fulmino con la mirada cuando ella enfoco sus ojos en él y mostro su mejor mirada de ángel.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que esto iba a pasar? –mascullo.

- jajaja, ay Inuyasha, no paso nada ¿Por qué estas así? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

- ¡¡maldita, tu sabias que esto iba a pasar y no me dijiste nada!! –y reventó de la cólera llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Kagome sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada volteándose para seguir caminando, cuando diviso que alguien se acercaba a ellos, haciendo retumbar el suelo.

- sino vas a cambiarte en este preciso instante… -susurro malévolamente en el oído de Inuyasha asiendo que este ultimo abriera sus ojos y palideciera, tangando saliva con fuerza.- les mostrare a todos lo-que-tu-ya-sabes-que…

Y tan rápido como termino de decir la amenaza Inuyasha salió disparado hacia los camarines al igual que un haz de luz dejando a Kagome y los demás totalmente sorprendidos. Ella volteo para ver a Myouga que tenía una expresión diferente al anciano que ella conocía. Parecía estar poseído por los demonios ó peor aún, parecía ya no ser el mismo. Levanto una ceja dubitativa y se encamino para estar cerca del anciano que parcia echar humo por la nariz.

- eh… hola Myouga-ji-chan

- que es lo que quieres –dijo ronco y áspero. Ella retrocedió un paso cuando él la miro con odio.

- ¡oiga tranquilícese que ya está exagerando! –Reprocho frunciendo su seño.- ¿qué era eso que le dijo a Inuyasha para que saliera de esa manera?

Myouga sonrió con maldad observando el lugar por donde Inuyasha había desaparecido y llevo a Kagome a una habitación que era su oficina y…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aun seguía riéndose mientras abría la puerta de su camarín. Con el dorso de un dedo se limpio las lágrimas de la risa que mantuvo durante un gran rato. Era increíble que Inuyasha allá hecho esa foto junto con Miroku y más ¡borrachos! Kami… lo que hace el alcohol. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta dejar en el perchero la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Se observo en el espejo y se arreglo un poco el cabello mientras que se sonreía y tarareaba una canción. Desvió su mirada para un lado de ella, hacia atrás de la puerta que se mantenía cerrada, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que alguien vestido completamente de negro se encontraba a espaldas de ella con un barrote en la mano derecha, encapuchado mientras escondía su rostro y cabello mientras al mismo tiempo llevaba una tiara en la boca. Maldición era imposible reconocerlo.

Kagome se alejo de un salto mientras que sentía los golpeteos de su asustado corazón. Se encontraba más pálida que una hoja de papel y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Sus movimientos eran torpes por el susto que tenia. Al instante que ella se movió el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella y con las dos manos teniendo el barrote lo arrojo contra la mesada de maquillaje en que Kagome se encontraba afirmada. Volteo al verla que se encontraba contra la pared del pequeño camarín. Lo observo acercarse a ella y tubo la impresión de que todo se estaba volviendo borroso ¡no¡Se estaba por desmayar de la impresión! No, no podía. Parpadeo repetidas veces y noto que cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella. De la desesperación tanteo algo que estuviera al alcance de su mano pero no encontraba nada y para mejor sus manos no dejaban de temblar. ¡Maldición estaba atrapada! Trago con fuerza cuando él llevaba su mano a la altura de su cintura y de un pequeño maletín color cuero sacaba algo. Ella rápido levanto su mirada y observo sus ojos. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón ¡sus ojos eran grises¡alguien que…! No… no podía ser verdad era…

- Houjo… -jadeo sintiendo que una gotilla de sudor rodaba por su sien.

Él hombre no dijo nada y al fin saco un trapo blanco que parecía ser un pañuelo. Ella se estrecho más contra la pared y cerro sus ojos deseando que alguien llegara a salvarla… que él llegara. La mano del hombre cubrió la nariz y la boca de ella. Kagome trato de zafarse de su agarre poniendo sus manos en el brazo del hombre pero él era más fuerte que ella y mientras más luchaba, más fuerte él presionaba ese trapo que tenía un olor fuerte y raro, como…

Cayó al suelo ya inconsciente. El hombre sonrió y suspiro mientras se sacaba la tiara y la capucha tirándola al suelo. Suspiro y seco el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano mientras se arrojaba a una cilla cercana. Tiro su cabeza para atrás y volvió a observarla. Hasta en las peores condiciones ella era hermosa… lástima que nunca pudo tener ni un minuto con ella.

- perra estúpida… -mascullo.- ahora solo falta que lleguen y te lleven… será divertido y ese estúpido pagara todo lo que siempre me hizo.

Bien una parte del plan estaba ya hecha solo faltaba la parte en que Kikyuo llegaba y se la llevaran a un lugar lejos de aquí y así jugar un poco con ella. Capas que no sufra sino… lo disfrute…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le dolía con mil punzadas. Estaba adolorida. Completamente atada y ciega…

"¿atada y siega?" –se "trato" de observar pero al estar cubiertos sus ojos era completamente imposible.

Se movió para los lados pero lo único que lograba era sentirse más atada. Movió sus manos pero los nudos en sus muñecas se ajustaban más y le raspaban su delicada piel ¡rayos como dolía! Hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a intentarlo pero de nada serbia. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente como un rayo de de luz: había visto a Houjo atacarla.

- no… -murmuró dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Houjo la había atacado a ella pero ¿Por qué?

- oh… veo que despertaste… -se escucho una voz femenina. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y con el corazón en la boca quiso retroceder, pero le era imposible.- oh… la dulce niña quiere escapar.

- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? –demando frunciendo su ceño.

- creo que no tendrías que pedir cosas que después pudieras arrepentirte.

Maldición no podía ver nada y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar la voz de esa mujer. No se escuchaba nada solo la voz de la mujer que parecía estar sonriendo por el tono de su voz. Volvió a moverse pero no podía deshacer esos malditos nudos.

- oh… la pequeña Kagome, quiere soltarse –bufo fingiendo estar enternecida.

- ¡¡suéltame en este mismo instante!! –gruño.

- ¡¡no tienes el derecho de pedir nada!! –grito bofeteando la mejilla de Kagome. Sintió el dolor de su mejilla y con la fuerza que volteo su cabeza a un lado. Ahora si estaba asustada esa mujer parecía estar furiosa, pero la joven actriz no sabía el porqué la habían raptado. ¡Oh maldición! La segunda vez que la raptaban. Pero bueno al menos Inuyasha solo quería hablar con ella y no golpearla como esta mujer.

- Kikyuo… -se escucho una voz por detrás de la mujer.- no puedes golpearla

- ¿¡y porque no!? –Pregunto con fuerza.- ¡si ella es mi rehén…! Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella –y esto último lo dijo con más énfasis.

Sintió, como, sin el más mínimo cuidado la mujer le quitaba la venda de sus ojos y la arrojaba con fuerza. Kagome vio un rayo de luz que la segó por un momento, pero luego después de parpadear por un momento, pudo ver con más claridad el lugar. Su corazón se estremeció cuando vio el lugar. Era una bodega vieja y maltratada, todo estaba en penumbras a acepción de donde se encontraban ellos. Había una lámpara en su cabeza que solo lograba iluminarla a ella y a la mujer que tenía en frente. Desvió su mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente y sintió unos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y terminaba en la raíz de sus cabellos. ¡Era la misma mujer que se cruzo en el departamento de Inuyasha ese día que ella lo descubrió con otra mujer!

- ahora sí estas asustada… -dijo con ternura.- pues esto no es nada con lo que te aremos…

Trago con fuerza mientras sentía que una vez más todo se volvía borroso. Sentía calor, un calor incomodo mientras que con una brisa de viento todo su cuerpo se estremecía. El hombre que se encontraba a atrás de la mujer se acerco más y la luz ilumino su rostro. Quiso retroceder ejerciendo fuerza con sus piernas pero al igual que sus manos estaban atados ¡era Houjo y se encontraba con esa mujer!

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! –pregunto en un jadeo lleno de temor.- ¡¿¡¡porque me tienen aquí!!?!

- ¡¡te dije que no tienes el derecho de pedir nada!! –mascullo la mujer volviendo a bofetearla.

- ¡Kikyuo! –dijo Houjo tomándola de la muñeca pues ella pensaba volver a abofetearla.

- ¿¡ahora estas de su lado!? –le grito soltándose de su agarre. Houjo abrió sus ojos asombrado cuando noto la desorbitada mirada de Kikyuo, parecía estar poseída ó peor aun… loca.

Kagome sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre tibia que corría por su labio inferior, pues al ser tan fuerte la bofetada ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio para no surtir tanto dolor, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse ella misma. Observo asombrada el comportamiento de Kikyuo y por un momento se le hizo familiar ese nombre… pero ¿Por qué?

La mujer termino de discutir con Houjo y Kagome sintió como su corazón se volvía a acelerar al verla empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás. Trago con dureza cuando diviso que esa mujer llamada Kikyuo sacaba de debajo de su ropa una pequeña daga y la apuntaba hacia el hombre. Todo se volvía nubloso una vez más pero esta vez no era por desmayarse sino que eran sus lágrimas las cuales no la dejaban ver con claridad. Kikyuo empuño su daga hacia Houjo y se la clavo en el estomago.

- ¡¡¡¡HOUJOOO!!!! –grito mientras que sus voz se quebraba.

Él cayó al suelo mientras que trataba con su mano temblorosa que la sangre no saliera, pero parecía imposible pues la sangre salía a choros de su herida. Sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y observaba a Kikyuo quien sonreía y doblaba un poco su cuello para ver de otra forma a Houjo quien luchaba por respirar. El joven desvió su mirada a Kagome que sollozaba y gritaba su nombre revolviéndose en la silla en donde estaba, capas, para querer salvarlo. Ya no la escuchaba, lo único que podía hacer era sentir el dolor de la herida que Kikyuo le había hecho. Comenzó a toser y atragantarse con su propia sangre mientras que su vista se nublaba… cada vez los gritos de Kagome se asían mas suaves y sus ojos se serraban… teniendo como última imagen a la joven actriz que lloraba… por su muerte…

- ¡¡HOUJO!! –grito por última vez mientras que las lagrimas salían a choros de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo observándola desde su hombro. Kagome la miro sorprendida al ver que no tenía ninguna reacción en su rostro ó algún arrepentimiento.

- tu… tu… -tartamudeo.

- yo no lo mate… fuiste tú… porque si no te hubieras metido con Inuyasha nada de esto estuviera pasando –exclamo ya volteando todo su cuerpo y mirándola desde su altura. Sonrió con maldad en su rostro y mostrando la daga a Kagome quien quiso tocar su cuello para protegerlo.

Ahora si debía temer… pues cuando Kikyuo volteo hacia ella la expresión de su rostro parecía la de una persona loca. Su mirada estaba desorbitada y un poco de sangre manchaba su rostro haciéndola ver más terrorífica que nunca…

- ahora aprenderás… -susurró con maldad.- que las cosas de otras personas no se tocan…

Si… era hora de temer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha poso su mano en el camarín de Kagome. Estaba tranquilo a pesar de la dichosa amenaza de su jefe. Suspiro sabiendo que de alguna manera tendría que quitarle esa maldita fotografía si quería seguir viviendo en este mundo y mirar a la cara a su querida Kagome. ¡Maldición¿Qué diría ella si la viera? De seguro ya no quisiera estar más con él… ó pero a un ¡pensaría que sería gay¡NOOOO¡Mierda! De alguna manera debería arrebatarle esa fotografía a Myouga.

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose cansado de siempre tener que pagar por las boberías que hacía. Jamás volvería a beber una copa de alcohol con Miroku ¡nunca más!

Abrió sus ojos y sintió que el alma se iba de su cuerpo. Todo el camarín de Kagome estaba hecho un caos, las cosas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Se notaba que hace minutos había sucedido una gran pelea. La mesada de su maquillaje estaba partida a la mitad al igual que él espejo. Su respiración se volvió forzosa y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. ¡Maldición en donde estaba Kagome! Entro corriendo al lugar sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la impresión del momento. Si este era el camarín de Kagome algo malo tuviera que haber pasado. Miro hacia todos los lados y un mal presentimiento invadió su mente… ¿la habrían raptado?

- hey Inuyasha, Myouga… -Miroku se detuvo al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Al igual que el actor se quedo mudo ante el impresionante desorden que se encontraba allí.- ¿que sucedió? – dijo cerio mientras entraba al lugar.

- no lo sé…

"¡Kagome!" –pensó escudriñando el lugar con su mirada.

- mira una carta –señalo Miroku y antes de que pudiera tocarla, Inuyasha la estaba leyendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra…

- esto no puede ser verdad…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Kami! Es increíble lo que mi mente saca cuando esta descansado ¿no? Jajaja siii… bueno haber… Mi intención no era que haya lemmon en este cap, pero las cosas salieron a si… y no las voy a cambiar T.T… deben estar felices por mi lemmon… pero la verdad es muy difícil para mí… así que, no, muchas veces en mis fic los voy a poner ¿capichi? Bueno como sea… uffs… ya llega el final sisisi, este es el ante ultimo cap, en el próximo es el final ¿Qué corto no? ñ.ñ ¡ah¿Pensaron que el ayudante de Kikyuo era Naraku? Jajaja naaa, en este fic la rata de alcantarilla no va a aparecer n.n y Giuly ¿Qué te pareció? Jajaja inesperado ¿no? ahh… que bien se siente una… jejeje chau…

**Dulce Kagome Lady**


	15. Una Vida Por Otra Vida

**Capi****tulo 15:****"Un****a**** Vida Por Otra Vida****"**

Se echo a correr sin pensarlo dos veces. Empujo a su amigo a un lado y se hizo paso para pasar. Tenía que encontrarla, aun que, aun no sabía dónde. Lo único que sabía era que Kikyuo era capaz de cualquier cosa y si tenía a Kagome secuestrada…

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Salió del estudio sin percatarse de lo desquiciados gritos de Myouga y se metió a su automóvil con tal rapidez que si no fuera porque, la física no lo permitía, pareció ser un rayo. Tenía que encontrarla como fuera y donde fuera. Estaba seguro que con Kikyuo ella no estaba ni cerca de estar a salvo. Su corazón se detuvo por un minuto al igual que sus movimientos, podía ver a Kagome gritando su nombre mientras Kikyuo le clavaba un puñal justo en el pecho, y para ser más exactos… en el corazón. Tomo las llaves de su automóvil y lo encendió, y se dispuso a marchar de ese lugar. No. A Kagome jamás le sucedería algo, sí él podía hacer algo para evitar que algo le ocurriese. Él estaba para protegerla de cualquier cosa o persona. Él era el único con el maldito valor para dar su vida a cambio de la de ella. Acelero con más fuerza y clavo su mirada al frente, frunciendo el ceño con énfasis. Sus ojos azules brillaron gélidos, demostrando en el fondo de ellos el odio que se acrecentaba cada vez más y más. Si algo le avía pasado, sí un solo cabello de ella, estaba dañado, él mismo se aseguraría de que Kikyuo se las pagaría muy caro, ni ella ni nadie podían lastimar a SU Kagome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Muy bien… -dijo caminando de un lado a otro paulatinamente mientras que chocaba la hoja de la pequeña daga y en la palma de su mano.- mmm… ya que al fin, no puedes hablar… te are unas cuantas preguntas –y sonrió deteniéndose enfrente de Kagome quien tenía la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva.

Sus ojos se abrieron con demasía a causa de la impresión. El rostro de esa mujer se mostraba sombrío y sin una mínima pisca de compasión, se podía decir a simple vista que estaba disfrutando verla a la actriz de esa manera: sucia, bañada en sudor y con una grave expresión del pánico que sentía. Su respiración era agitada y el miedo la consumía cada vez más. ¡Había visto como mataron a Houjo! Su querido amigo, Houjo… ¡y para peor se encontraba a un lado de ella! Desvió un poco su mirada y sintió como su estomago se encogía. Se encontraba tan pálido. Casi blanco, en sus labios se notaba el claro y suave color grisáceo con mezcla de tenues marcas violetas. Sus hermosos ojos castaños tomaron un tono cristalino y brilloso que denotaba cuanto estaba aguantándose por no soltarlas. Las lágrimas que retenía con gran esfuerzo en los ojos le nublaron la vista hasta no poder ver más el pálido rostro de Houjo que yacía a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede, dulzura? –rio con malicia. Se inclino un poco hacia ella y la tomo de la barbilla con la punta del filo de la daga haciéndola levantar el rostro. Kagome frunció su ceño son furia y quito su rostro con brusquedad del alcance de Kikyuo. Esa maldita mujer pagaría la muerte de su querido amigo Houjo ¡estaba decidido!- ahh… ya veo… la mujercita está dolida ¿no? –Bufo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.- bien no te preocupes… que pronto lo alcanzaras en el infierno –afirmo con rencor y voz grave.

Kagome se lanzo para atrás al tiempo que la mujer terminaba de declarar lo que le aria. Movida por el miedo de la situación y al ver y notar que aun seguía atada, se retorció en la dura cilla que, ya, le incomodaba y mucho, tratando de zafarse de la maldita cuerda que raspaba sus muñecas y sus tobillos ¡diablos la ataron tan fuerte que le ardía con cada forcejeo! Desvió su mirada hacia atrás y por un lado de un hombro, observo el nudo de la cuerda. Aterrada de la impresión volvió su mirada hacia el frente ¡estaba completamente atada con un ENORME nudo en sus muñecas! Esa mujer sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo mientras que se encontraba inconsciente o… ¿abría sido Houjo quien la ato con tanta fuerza? Lo observo con una expresión triste y angustiosa…

"¿De verdad lo hiciste tu, Houjo? –Se dijo mientras lo observaba- ¿con que fin? Si al final… terminarías así…"

- Él no revivirá –dijo mirándola con desdén.- todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? –Kagome volvió su mirada tan rápido como termino de decir la frase.- ¡sí! Y no te sorprendas… ya que causa de ti –y observo a Houjo con una mirada de lastima.- sucedió aquello.

La mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida con la hipocresía que la acusaba aquella mujer ¡¿pero quién diablos se creía que era?! Si ella misma lo había matado al pobre Houjo en un ataque de locura. No, Kagome como afirmaba. La joven la acuso con una mirada clavando sus ojos en los de ella, como queriéndole sacar los ojos con una sola mirada.

- ¡Oh! No me veas así –dijo con voz lastimera colocando sus manos en el pecho- que me rompes el corazón.

¡Pero como la odiaba!

Volteo sobre sus talones y desapareció en la fría penumbra que envolvía el lugar. Kagome, una vez más trato deshacer esos, bien hecho nudos, pero parecía imposible, se rotorcito, quejo y forcejo cuantas veces pudo, hasta que sin previo aviso la silla se tambaleo con la misma fuerza que ella ejercía para desatarse. Y cayó para el peor lado que hubiera querido caer.

Encima de Houjo.

El pánico invadió su corazón cuando solo centímetros de distancia separaban sus rostros. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda de forma lenta. Y quiso gritar de la impresión o al menos desmayarse. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedería. Se sentía como si estuviera profanando la tumba de algún muerto ¡o peor aun! Como si estuviera pisoteando el alma de un hombre que quisiera conseguir el descanso eterno. Su corazón se encogió cada vez más y más oprimiéndolo. Agacho su cabeza y con su largo y ondulado cabello azabache cubrió su rostro sin siquiera desearlo. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos nuevamente y brotaron de ellos sin mayor esfuerzo. Esa mujer tenía razón. Ella había sido la única causa del porque Houjo había muerto. Ella había sido la causa de que esa mujer la estuviera secuestrando para obtener nuevamente… a… Inuyasha.

¡No¡Recién ahora notaba ese pequeño detalle!

Esa mujer era la mis que había visto en el ascensor cuando salió de él y sin cuidado choco con una mujer. Era la misma. El mismo rostro, la piel, los ojos… la sonrisa. ¡Era ella! Pero…

Levanto su cabeza, descubriendo su rostro y mirando hacia el frente como si hace solo instantes hubiera visto un fantasma. Era tan obvio ¡que estúpida podía ser¡Esa mujer era la ex de Inuyasha! La que lo engaño con otro hombre… El temor que sentía hace solo segundos atrás desapareció completamente, ocupándolo en su lugar, el odio que se acrecentaba en su interior con cada minuto que pasaba y más pensaba en lo que sufrió ¡en el dolor que paso! A causa de esa mujerzuela que no hacía otra cosa que echarle la culpa a ella de sus actos.

Pero esto no se quedaría así… no dejaría pasar este momento…

No lo aria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cerró la puerta por detrás de ella y se encamino hacia la bodega de la vieja fábrica abandonada. Estaba seria y sumisa en sus pensamientos. Ni una sola mueca o gesto invadía su rostro, solo se veía esa frialdad de que la caracterizaba. Apretó mas la daga que llevaba en una mano, recordando como meces atrás había observado, la mirada de Inuyasha de indiferencia y desdén con que la escudriñaba a ella ¡como se atrevía a mirarla así! Y mirar a esa chiquilla con todo el amor del mundo. Jamás, él, le había dedicado una mirada así de tierna ¡¿Por qué?! Soltó una maldición y camino con mas rapidez hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban el muerto de Houjo y esa maldita mocosa. Un pensamiento revoto sobre su cabeza. La aria sufrir de la peor manera. La cortaría, la lastimaría, la aria desangrar hasta la agonía del momento y cuando Inuyasha llegara…

La encontraría muerta ¡o mejor aun! Descuartizada.

- Sí… -murmuró.- eso está mucho mejor.

De repente sintió como un dolor agudo retumbo en su cabeza haciéndola desvanecerse sobre el suelo. Sin previo aviso cayó al suelo rebotando su cabeza en el duro y frio suelo que la acogió de la pero manera. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y con una mano temblorosa se la llevo hacia la cabeza justo en la nuca. Apenas la toco sintió el punzante dolor que este le causaba, miro sus dedos y los encontró repletos de sangre, sorprendida abrió sus ojos y hecho un par de maldiciones cuando trato de levantarse el dolor la izo tambalearse. Escucho unos pasos que la rodeaban y con gran asombro, estando de rodillas levanto su cabeza -encontrándose con un sentimiento fugas desfigurando su pálido rostro- unos enormes ojos chocolates que brillaban y la escudriñaban con la mirada. ¡Era la chiquilla¿¡Pero cómo¿Cómo se había liberado, si esas malditas cuerdas estaban bien atadas?

- Creo… -se escucho un jadeo al fondo del lugar, en donde se encontraba la silla que debía estar acepando la chiquilla, apoyando al hombre ¡que se suponía debía estar muerto!- que tu plan no… funciono.

A Kikyuo se le cayó la mandíbula gravemente sorprendida y por un pequeño instante se noto el temor que invadió su rostro. Pero solo fue un instante, ya que, cuando comprendió las cosas, su rostro volvió a tomar el usual y común inexpresivo rostro de la mujer. ¡Ese maldito traidor la avía engañado¡A ella! Ayudando a esa maldita chiquilla que no hacía otra cosa que entrometerse en lo que era de ella. A regañadientes se irguió del suelo y frunciendo su ceño con odio observo a la niña que se encontraba al frente de la mujer, con un barrote en las manos. Levanto una ceja. Aferraba el barrote con ambas manos y se veía un leve temblor en ella. Sonrió sabiendo que debía estaba nerviosa o temerosa. Las cosas se le harían más fáciles a Kikyuo, ya que sus movimientos serian lentos y torpes.

- Veo que eres valiente –afirmo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Dio un paso la frente y noto como ella retrocedía ¡ja! Esto sería fácil. De pronto, una gotilla de sangre rodo por un lado de su nariz cayendo de su cabeza. Ella la observo y se llevo un dedo para detener la gotilla. Cerro su puño con fuerza y frunció hasta más no poder, su ceño.- ¡¡cómo te atreves a golpearme, maldita chiquilla!! –grito abalanzándose sobre ella.

Kikyuo y Kagome rodaron por el suelo hasta que Kikyuo quedo a horcajas en Kagome que trago saliva con fuerza al verla encima de ella. La mujer sonrió triunfal y le arrebato de las manos el barrote que la actriz tenía en sus manos. Lo escudriño por un momento y llevo su mirada a Kagome que abrió sus ojos con asombro. Se revolvió tratando de sacársela de encima pero Kikyuo tenía su cuerpo mucho más grande y desarrollado que ella haciéndole casi imposible poder quitársela. Kikyuo con su mano libre coloco con fuerza su mano sobre el delicado y delgado cuello de la joven que sintió como ejercía semejante fuerza sobre él. El miedo, pánico y la impresión invadieron sus sentimientos haciendo que la chica sintiera como todo se tornaba nubloso ¡no¡Se estaba por desmayar! No, justo en un momento tan difícil, no podía desmayarse justo ahora. Trato de tragar y le resulto difícil ya que esa mujer la tenia bien agarrada impidiendo que pudiera tragar y que el aire le agorara. Llevo sus manos en la muñeca de la mujer y trato de retirársela pero no podía ya que con su otra mano arrojo el barrote para un lado ejerciendo con las dos manos fuerza sobre su cuello.

- ¡Pagaras todo el dolor que me causaste! –gruño, con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de odio y rabia. Podía ver y sentir el odio que desprendían sus palabras y ojos cuando los clavaba en los suyos. Esta enfurecida desquiciada por encontrar venganza en algo que Kagome jamás había participado. Ella lo conocía a él, por pura casualidad, jamás quiso arrebatárselo a nadie. Solo ella había salido con, él porque Inuyasha le dijo que la amaba y porque ella sentía lo mismo por él. No lo hizo para quitárselo, además ¡la relación de Kikyuo e Inuyasha había terminado mucho antes de que ella comenzara algo con él! Aferro mas las manos a las muñecas de la mujer y le clavo sus uñas con fuerza tratando de que aflojara o que la soltara solo un poco. Estaba exhausta y ya no veía muy bien a causa del sofoca miento y la falta de aire a la que Kikyuo la había sometido.- ¡¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!! –grito apretando mas su cuello.

Kagome sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y como la falta de aire le hacía cerrar sus ojos. Lucho con fuerza tratando de no caer en el desmayo el cual llegaba cada vez más y más. Pero le parecía imposible ya que esa mujer la estaba estrangulando. Podía sentir el estrechamiento que tenía en su garganta y como apenas sentía su respiración. Todo el lugar se volvía más oscuro y borroso. Pronto se desvanecería… y moriría.

- I… Inu… -susurró con agonía.- ya… yasha… - levanto una temblorosa mano hacia el rostro de Kikyuo queriendo tocarla o golpearla. Pero sus dedos se cerraron y cayeron hacia ella mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

De pronto por un lado de ella y antes de que cerrara sus ojos, observo con sus ojos entrecerrados como volaba una silla, la silla en donde ella había estado atada, volando hacia la mujer que la estaba estrangulando. Sintió una completa paz cuando al fin se vio liberada por las manos de esa loca que la estaba ahorcando. Kikyuo voló unos dos metros cuando la silla la golpeo y la alejo de ella. La actriz al instante, que se sintió liberada se irguió sentándose en donde estaba y tomo varias bocanadas de aire como queriendo tragar todo el aire que se encontraba a su alrededor. Coloco una mano sobre su garganta y sintió como una gota fría de sudor recorría su sien hasta caer al suelo y mojar su ropa. Estaba acalorada y notaba como su rostro volvía a encontrar el color pálido que ella siempre tenía. Miro hacia el lugar por donde había provenido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza –mas la que ya sentía al sentir el pánico que había vivido con la ex de Inuyasha– se llevo una mano para apaciguar su loca carrera. ¡Houjo, su oportuno amigo la había salvado!

- ¿Estas… bien? –le pregunto en un jadeo. Estaba de rodillas en donde se suponía debería encontrar la silla que le arrojo a esa mujer. Estaba aun muy pálido y sudoroso. Tenía una mono puesta en el estomago, tratando de retener la sangre que sin importarle nada salía con ímpetu de la herida. Su corazón se encogió al verlo de esa manera. Había puesto todas sus energías para arrojar esa silla y salvarla de las garras de Kikyuo que si no fuera por él, la hubiera estrangulado hasta el fin de su vida.

- Sí, gracias Houjo –dijo irguiéndose, con lentitud.

Iba a acercarse hacia él, pero los quejidos de la mujer con la cual se había enfrentado la detuvieron para observar como trataba de levantarse del suelo. Ella desvió su mirada hacia Houjo que soltó un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él quien se acurruco en el sucio y frio suelo tratando de mitigar el dolor que parecía no saciarse. Ella corrió hacia él en su ayuda y se arrodillo tratando de ayudarlo, lo volteo y coloco con cuidado la cabeza del hombre en su regazo. Lo único que Houjo hacia era fruncir su ceño y balbucear algunas palabras ininteligibles con los ojos cerrados.

- Houjo… ¡escúchame! –Sollozo tratando de que abriera sus ojos.- ¡no te duermas¡Por favor, aguanta un poco más!

- Eso… es fácil… para… ti… -murmuró con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Kagome mostro una sonrisa de preocupación al ver el humor que aun conservaba su amigo y antiguo amor.

- Vamos… solo soporta un poco mas –alentó.- yo se que pronto saldremos de aquí.

- ¡¡Eso es lo que piensas!! – la voz de Kikyuo retumbo por el lugar haciéndose eco en el fondo de la bodega.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y levanto su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a un de pie y con una daga en su mano. ¡Era la que había soltado cuando cayó al suelo! Se irguió lentamente dejando con cuidado a Houjo en el suelo. Él entreabrió paulatinamente sus ojos cuando sintió que Kagome se alejaba de él y la observo de espaldas.

- Ten… cuidado –susurró. Ella no lo escucho.

La actriz la observo con resolución. Tenía su ceño fruncido y los puños apretados con fuerza. Sin moverse ni un poco, observo lo que tenía a su alcance. Lo único que se encontraba cerca de ella era el barrote que esa loca había arrojado cuando quiso estrangularla. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente y volvió su mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente. Al igual que ella, Kikyuo estaba seria y con su casual rostro inexpresivo, la observaba.

- ¿Qué sucede niñita? Ya se tienes miedo… –Bufo con malicia.- no te veo muy confiada, como antes.

- ¡¡Cállate!! –la interrumpió con afán. La ex abrió levemente sus ojos por la sorpresa de la lengua que tenía esa niña.- ¡no, me digas como me siento, si tú no sabes ni lo que haces!

- ¡Jajajaja! –Rio siniestramente.- claro que sé, lo que hago… -la escudriño con la mirada como si con eso pudiera estrangularla. De nuevo.- y lo que sé, es que te matare y te destripare –Kagome trago con fuerza y volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el barrote que se encontraba entre medio de las dos. Si no lo tomaba rápido sabia que esa mujer la acabaría.

A ella y a Houjo.

De pronto una idea, paso por su mente. Era peligrosa, pero estaba desesperada y acciones desesperadas, solo lo la hacían, personas desesperada. Trago con fuerza, si lo hacía arriesgaría todo y a los dos, porque Houjo aun estaba vivo y si la mataba a ella, él también moriría. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y viendo como esa loca la mataba. Dio un paso al frente con resolución y deseo que toda saliera bien.

- Tu nombre es Kikyuo… -dijo con calma mientras daba otro paso al frente. La aludida frunció su ceño y la observo con recelo.- ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Y tú fuiste… la que… -trago son fuerza.- me cruce una vez en el piso de Inuyasha ¿no es cierto?

- Si a lo que quieres llegar, es, a que, si, fui yo la que les puso la trampa para que se odiara tú e Inuyasha –sonrió con malicia.- estas en lo cierto.

Kagome se detuvo. No se esperaba esa declaración. ¡Fue ella la que los engaño! Fingiendo que era la actriz, con otro hombre. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera encima de ella. Parpadeo perpleja. No se movió de su lugar, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Un odio que jamás había sentido se acrecentó en su interior y sin importarle nada, corrió hacia ella abalanzándose, tomando por completa sorpresa a la mujer que se hecho hacia atrás cuando la vio sobre ella.

- ¿¡¡Como te atreviste a hacer algo así!!? –grito mientras la tomaba de los cabellos- ¡¡como se te ocurre jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas!!

- ¡¡Fuiste tú la que se metió con MÍ Inuyasha!! –grito tratando de quitársela de encima y recalcando la palabra "mí". Kagome estaba envuelta en el odio y el rencor, sin percatarse de sus actos, mientras se encontraba a horcajas de Kikyuo, zamarreándola, haciéndola golpear con fuerza la espalda en las duras baldosas del suelo.

- ¡¡Sufrí endemoniadamente, por mucho tiempo¡¡Por tu culpa!!

- ¡¡Yo también sufrí, cuando él me dijo que no me amaba más!! –Asevero, golpeándola en la frente con el mango de la daga.- ¡¡me humille como una maldita ramera, para que él me volviera a amar!!

Kagome cayó a espaldas al suelo sobándose la frente tratando de apaciguar el dolor que invadió su frente. No, noto que Kikyuo se irguió al instante que ella cayó al suelo y con una expresión diabólica la observaba desde su altura.

- ¡¡Maldita puta!! –gruño dándole una patada en las costillas. Kagome soltó todo el aire que tenia y se encogió tomándose el estomago para calmar el dolor que esa patada había provocado. La levanto tomándola de su cabello y la impulso hacia la pared chocándose con fuerza encima de ella.- ¡¡hiciste que él no me quisiera más y se olvidara de mí!! –arrojo su cabeza contra la pared y provocando que está chocara la nuca con mucha fuerza.

La actriz soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió su cabeza golpearse contra la pared y abrumada por la desesperación le lanzo una pacata en el tobillo de la ex. Kikyuo soltó su cabello y Kagome aprovecho para empujarla lejos de ella y volverla a golpear con una nueva patada. La mujer se inclino hacia la zona lastimada echando una maldición y Kagome no lo dudo dos veces para golpearla en la quijada con un puñetazo. Cayó al suelo herida y con un hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios. Jadeante y temblorosa la actriz respiro al sentirse lejos de ella. Su maldito plan había acabado en la ruina a causa de sus malditos impulsos y de enterarse que su más inmenso dolor había sido causa de los engaños de una mujer la cual, no se merecía vivir. Volvió a mirarla observando cómo se quejaba del dolor. Yacía tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados con semejante fuerza, perecía que la había golpeado con mucha fuerza. Sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa. Tendría que medir su fuerza. Bajo su cabeza sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar ya que los nervios y el miedo junto con la rabia hacían que su cuerpo flaquera, impidiendo poder moverse.

- Te matare… -se escucho el gruñido de Kikyuo. Levanto su mirada del suelo y observo como la mujer sujetaba la daga. Trago saliva con temor y quiso retroceder, pero sus piernas por culpa de la impresión no reaccionaban y la maldita pared le impedía el paso. Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras que sentía en el tímpano de su oreja los latidos de su corazón que no sedería a controlarse.

Entonces sucedió.

Kikyuo lanzo la daga hacia Kagome. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lentamente como si fuera cámara lenta observo como la daga se acercaba a ella a medida que cerraba sus ojos. Lo último que sintió fue el ruido de una puerta y el frio mientras que parecía volar lejos de donde se encontraba. Cayó con fuerza al suelo y gimió al sentir el duro suelo. Estaba envuelta en unos fuertes brazos que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Y un perfume a mar y hombre embolia su nariz.

- Inuyasha… -susurró.

- Llegue a tiempo… -dijo soltando el aire. Kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro reconociendo la voz de Inuyasha. Levanto su mirada al hombre y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que penetraban su alma. Él se separo de ella y la insto a levantarse, perpleja ante su repentina aparición parpadeaba sin creerlo aun ¡su Inuyasha la fue a salvar justo a tiempo¿Cómo la había encontrado? Bueno, eso no importaba, era lo de menos. Ahora lo tenía enfrente de ella y eso era lo único que importaba. Se colgó de su cuello mientras sollozaba de la felicidad y la incredibilidad de tenerlo ahí enfrente de ella. Aspiro el aroma del hombre y lo estrecho con fuerza. Hasta que sintió un quejido ronco proveniente de los labios de su novio.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Estoy bien, no mas es un simple rasguño –dijo para calmarla. Pero la curiosidad de Kagome pudo más que nada y se separo de él para desviar su mirada en el brazo izquierdo del hombre. Sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y frunció su ceño con temor ¡tenía clavada la daga que Kikyuo le quiso lanzar!

- ¡Tienes que curar esa herida Inuyasha!

- Estoy bien, enserio, no te preocupes.

- Inuyasha –se escucho de repente la voz de Kikyuo por detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon para observarla con la misma expresión en el rostro: odio puro.- amor… no sabes cómo me golpeo esa mujer –dijo con angustia.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño y la escudriño con la mirada observándola de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas sucias, al igual que toda su ropa. Una marca de gota de sangre recorría su frente hasta un lado de su nariz, sus labios también tenían una marca de sangre que parecía un hilo, saliendo de ellos. Daba la impresión de haber estado peleando por un largo rato. Volvió su vista hacia Kagome que la observaba con su entrecejo muy fruncido sus ojos brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto antes, sin duda era el odio que la invadía desde el fondo de su corazón. Sus manos estaban aferradas a sus ropas a la altura de su pecho y cuando Kikyuo hablaba ella más fuerza ejercía.

- Quise detenerla pero…

- ¡¡Cállate!! –Gruño Kagome aun aferrándose a la ropa del hombre.- ¡¡tú fuiste la que me rapto y me ato para luego golpearme!! –Inuyasha observo a Kagome de súbito cuando está termino de decir esa frase ¿Kikyuo la había golpeado¡No ahora sí, no la perdonaría!

- ¡¡me obligaste a hacerlo!! –Se excuso.- ¡comenzaste a golpearme y no me quedo otra que atarte!

- ¡basta Kikyuo! –Ambas mujeres observaron a Inuyasha que observo a su ex con un increíble odio.- ¡esa no es escusa para haber raptado a Kagome!

- pero…

- ¡¡NO!! –Asevero con firmeza interrumpiéndola.- ¿¡cómo es posible que la hallas raptado!? –Kikyuo permaneció en silencio mientras él se alejaba de Kagome y se acercaba hacia ella con aire sombrío una mirada fiera en su rostro. Incluso hasta el más ciego notaria el odio que él sentía en ese momento.- ¿¡¡estás loca!!?

Ella retrocedió un paso haciéndose la dolida. Se llevo una mano a los labios y los cubrió ahuecándola. Tenía una gran expresión de asombro como si él hubiera dicho algo indebido.

- como… ¡¡COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ!! –Chillo casi histérica.- yo te amo, lo hice por ti. Esa mujer… -izo un gesto despectivo con su rostro señalando a Kagome con él.- nos separo… ¡¡y necesitaba que alguien le enseñara lo que era respetar las cosas de otra persona!!

- ¡¡yo no soy una cosa!!

- PERO TE AMO… -y las palabras quedaron volando por el aire de lugar. Kagome observaba pasmada la escena que ella estaba provocando junto con Inuyasha, esa mujer parecía estar demente. Hablaba como si estuviera sintiendo un gran sufrimiento en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba como trataba de acercarse a Inuyasha. Vio que él se encontraba rígido ante ella y no movía ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo mientras que la ex subía una mano hacia el hombro herido de Inuyasha.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!! –grito en su mente."

¡Esa loca quería volver a usar esa daga para lastimar a Inuyasha! Perpleja aun por la situación y por lo que su mente aun no procesaba se tenso. Su cuerpo no respondía. ¡Diablos, Inuyasha terminara herido de esto y todo por su culpa! Kikyuo volvía a gritar y se abalanzo hacia el actor que se limito, solo, a sujetarla con fuerza, pero ella logro escabullir una mano y arrancarle lada del brazo provocando que él se inclinara un poco y con su otro brazo tratar de para la sangre.

- ¡si no puedes vivir con mi amor! –Declaro.- ¡morirás con mi amor!

- ¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!

La voz de Kagome retumbo por todo el lugar. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella se acerco, la daga de la ex había atravesado el cuerpo del hombre que jamás hubiera imaginado lo que aria por alguien. Dar su vida…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dos largos años después._

Bajo del automóvil, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Ya habían pasado dos años en los cuales había pasado y quedado en el pasado ese horrible día. Hoy ya era el aniversario de la muerte de su amor adolecente. Nunca en su adolescencia se hubiera imaginado que ella podría vivir sin él, como el tiempo cura el amor ¿no? esbozo una suave sonrisa y camino por el largo sendero de césped, bien cuidado, que adornaba ese silencioso lugar. No le gustaba mucho entrar en los lugares así, pero solo lo hacía para visitar a esa persona que fue y siempre recordara en su mente como el primer amor… platónico.

Se inclino y dejo esas enormes rosas brascas que ornamentaban la lapida. Estuvo de cuclillas por un buen rato mientras que oraba unas cuantas oraciones para que el alma del joven encontrara la paz eterna. Abrió sus ojos y se irguió lentamente mientras que enjuagaba una pequeña lágrimas que se le escapo de un ojo. Suspiro al sentir el suave rose de una enorme mano sobre su cintura y cerro sus ojos recostando de lado en un hombro del hombre su cabeza. Se dejo querer por un buen momento mientras que sentía como el perfume a mar y hombre la envolvían para dejarla devuelta con una sonrisa.

- Creo que debe sentirse, feliz –dijo por lo bajo mientras besaba una mejilla de la joven.

- si… -dijo cubriendo con su pequeña mano la enorme de él.- pero aun creo que le debo tanto…

- no… tu no le debes nada… soy yo quien le debo la vida… -tenso la mandíbula.- gracias a él estoy vivo.

Ella se volteo hacia él y lo estrecho con fuerza abrasándolo. Reclamo sus labios y con paz y tranquilidad se besaron… olvidando por completo el dolor que ambos compartían al recordar la muerte del joven Houjo. Él se había interpuesto entre la daga e Inuyasha así provocando su propia muerte. Pues justo la daga se le clavo en el corazón provocando su muerte de inmediato. Observo por un instante a Kagome y le sonrió mientras ella invadida de pánico lo observo desvanecerse en el suelo. No había notado cuando Houjo se había entrepuesto entre Inuyasha y la daga ya que cuando noto que Kikyuo estaba a punto de lanzar la daga, ella cerro sus ojos al instante, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado.

La policía había llegado segundos después de que Houjo había muerto, arrestando a Kikyuo por asesinato culposo. Sentenciaron a la ex por más de 30 años de muerte ya que al secuestrar a Kagome, y matar a el actor el juez sentencio que la mujer tenía graves problemas psicológicos y no era segura en la calle. La derivaron a una clínica de rehabilitación para las personas como ella.

- ¡hey ustedes! –grito un hombre. Ellos se encontraban caminando de la mano hacia la salida del cementerio ya finalizando su visita, voltearon al escuchar la voz de un hombre regordete que corría hacia ellos con un pequeño papel en la mano. Se acerco a ellos agitado y con la frete perlada a causa del cansancio.- tú… no me… pagaste… la cuenta de las rosas –dijo jadeante. Kagome levanto una ceja extrañada y observo como Inuyasha sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza con un dejo vergonzoso.

- es cierto –rio sacando su billetera del bolcillo.

- ¡uyyy…¡Inuyasha no puedes ser tan despistado! -le reprocho. Él saco el dinero y se lo tendió al hombre, pero cuando cerró la billetera un pequeño papal cayo de ella flotando para luego descansar en el suelo. Él no se percato de nada, pero Kagome lo observo con extrema curiosidad, si inclino y lo levanto volteándolo para descubrir que era una fotografía.

¡La fotografía!

¡Esa fotografía de la que escucho cuando hablaban con Miroku!

"lo-que-tu-ya-sebes-que…"

Sus ojos soltaron pequeñas lagrimitas cuando se echo a reír ya no pudiendo aguantar la risa. Se tomo el estomago y se inclino hacia delante con una mano extendida sosteniendo la fotografía. Inuyasha la observo mientras que ella reía y levanto una ceja observando el pequeño papel que ella sostenía. La sangre se le helo al igual que las venas, su rostro se volvió pálido y de un desesperado impulso le arrebato la fotografía mientras que con intensa rapidez la izo añicos. Rojo de la vergüenza trato de carraspear y comenzó a tironear a Kagome para que siguieran su marcha. El florista que reclamo su dinero observo con recelo como se alejaban los dos jóvenes… Qué raros eran.

- ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

- Ka… Kagome… yo… -tartamudeaba con nerviosismos. ¡A seguro que estaría pensando que era un metrosexual o pero, aun que era GAY¡NOOOO!- ¡¡¡HEY NO TE RÍAS QUE QUIERO HABLAR!!!

- lo… lo siento –dijo soltando carcajadas entre palabras.- ¡pero es tan graciosa!

- ¡¡para mí no!!

- ¡¡¡jajajaja¿¡¡Tu y Miroku siempre se visten así!!? –dijo recordando la fotografía. Pues Inuyasha se encontraba afirmando un brazo en el hombro de Miroku mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo, ambos sostenían una botella en cada mano libre. Sus rostros tenían una expresión graciosa que parecía, estaban cantando una canción. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas por el alcohol consumido y llevaban puesto un tutu rosa con calzas y TODO lo que lleva ese traje de bailarina. Y como podía olvidar la cinta rosa que llevaban puestas en sus cabezas como adorno con un MOÑO.- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA¡¡¡JAMÁS LO OLVIDARE!!!

Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada y la alzo en brazos mientras que caminaba hacia su automóvil. Ella comenzó a reprocharle que la bajara de inmediato pero él izo oídos sordos a sus reclamos y la entro en el auto sin el más mínimo toque de delicadeza. ¡Ahora él le enseñaría algo que jamás olvidaría! Sostuvo la puerta un momento y se inclino hacia ella hasta estar a la altura de su rostro y robarle un fugaz beso que la sorprendió.

- yo te enseñare algo que jamás olvidaras –susurró con seducción en la voz sobre el oído de Kagome, ella se estremeció y revolvió en el asiento mientras lo observaba como niña buena.

- I… Inuyasha… aun… es temprano…

- no para mi… -dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

Para él ya era demasiado tarde… casi podía ver el sol ocultarte –a pesar de ser media tarde- por detrás de las montañas

_**FIN**_

**N/A:** Ahh… AL FIN ACABE. Jeje . Es la segunda vez que escribo "_fin_" en un fic ¡Y ME LLENA DE TRISTEZA! Sí… no sé, porque, pero siento como si una parte de mi se desprendiera… peeero bueno capas es que soy un poco exagerada ñ.ñ ya pasara, nada que él tiempo no cure. Bueno, me tarde bastante, pero es que estoy tratando de sacar unas materias que me lleve a recuperar y ando algo ocupada (claaaro, que a eso le sumamos los problemas de mi casa, y mis cambios de ánimos) es por eso que tarde tanto. Lo siento de verdad. Espero entiendan ¡ah! También quiero que sepan que ando con un nuevo fic en mente. Si jeje XD jamás descanso, con mi mente. En mi spaces voy a subir un pedazo del primer cap, así que pasen y léanlo. Luego cuando me desocupe y este _mas mejor_ jeje voy a subirlos.

Pensaba subirlo ayer a esta cap, pero fanfiction no andava muy bien que digamos y bueno, era mejor no dejarlo. Pero ahora parece que esta mucho mejor y lo dejo n.n ¡¡¡ESPERO SUS OPINIONES!!! ya que creo que se me fue un poco la mano con la violencia jeje pero es que así lo noto mas emocionante...

Un adelanto del fic nuevo: Se va a llamar _"La Leyenda De Las 7 Estrellas"_ no se, tengo algo, con las estrellas, la magia y la luna jajaja… ¡ah¡Mil gracias por sus HERMOSOS reviews y gracias a ti **ale** n.n por las palabras, me hicieron mucho bien :D

Nos leemos la próxima y… ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Sino las leo más antes XD

**Dulce Kagome Lady…**


End file.
